Divine Intervention
by Ariennye
Summary: AU after XSII It's a year later, and everyone is trying desperately to settle down. While several of their problems are gone, new ones rise with each passing day. And several old enemies have decided to reenter the stage.
1. A Moment's Reflection

**Xenosaga: Gottlicher Eingriff**

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Xenosaga. If I did, I would not be here writing this story, I would be in a studio somewhere writing the script and planning the designs. Now that you know that, allow me to get on to the important parts; my author note and the story

Author Note: My story will follow the plotlines of Episodes I and II, and then it takes it's own direction. I translated the title 'Divine Intervention' into German online, but I wasn't sure if it was right. If anyone knows German, and can tell me if that's right or wrong, that would be awesome. Oh, and I'm sorry if any characters seem OOC. I'm trying my best, but something a little off may slip in here. Any suggestions that you could make would be appreciated. And, as always, you can check the status of my stories on my bio page.

And now, onto Divine Intervention.

**Chapter One: A Moment's Reflection**

_One year after the events of Episode II_

"Little Master, do you require anything?" asked Shelley as he left the Durandal's bridge for the lift, Alby following him closely. He turned to her.

"No thanks, Shelley. Just call me in my room if when Gaignun gets back from his meeting," he requested. Shelley nodded affirmative. He turned to Alby.

"Stay," he said. The dog just looked at him with his amethyst eyes, not comprehending his words. "Stay," he repeated, gesturing toward the bridge. Alby continued to stare, his head cocked to one side,

"I don't think he's gonna listen to you," said Mary, laughing. Jr. sighed. He knew when he was defeated.

"Oh, all right," he said to Alby, and the dog jumped over to him and stood beside him, wagging his tail. Jr. rode the lift down, walked across the floor below, and into the mass transit system that waited for him at the other side, Alby following him closely the whole way.

"Residential Area," he said, and the system started off. He sat down on one of the cushions, and sighed. It had been hectic since the Durandal had found the Elsa and it's strange passengers, and it was only going to get worse.

It didn't help matters that Gaignun seemed had been disappearing a lot recently. Gaignun had told him that it was a top-secret matter for Helmer, but he wouldn't tell him anything else. _What could he be doing during all of these 'vacations'?_ Jr. wondered. Gaignun should have, no, _would_ know better than to deceive him. At yet, despite all of his suspicions, he had no idea what Gaignun was doing. Jr. just wished he knew what was going on, but Gaignun refused to talk about it.

"Residential Area," droned the flat voice of the machine, and Jr. got up. He walked off the system, but hit his head on the top of the door.

"Damn," he hissed angrily. In the last year he'd undergone a serious growth spurt, and was now about the same size as chaos, and he actually looked 16. After all of these years of looking 12, though, he still wasn't used to it. He walked down the familiar corridors to his room, rubbing his sore head. Once there he walked in, locked the door, then sat down on his bed, looking out the viewport at the shimmering stars. Alby jumped up beside him, and made himself comfortable on Jr.'s mattress.

Jr. sighed as he watched the stars. Somewhere out there were the remnants of the group he'd been a part of all this time. Through the intervention of fate they were spread into the four winds, and Jr. knew that it was gong to take a lot of luck to get them all back together again. He wasn't even sure if he'd get the chance to see any of them again. They'd become close friends, all of them. Even KOS-MOS seemed to have opened up the tiniest fragment, a huge accomplishment when you took into consideration she was a state-of-the-art combat android.

Jr. pulled a photo of all of them out of his pocket, and studied it. There they all were, smiling at the camera, except for KOS-MOS, of course, as they stood together for what might have been the last time in the Park Area. But the picture seemed to capture the moment better when she wasn't smiling. That was true to life, and Jr. wanted to remember everything about his friends just the way they were. In fact, every single one of them seemed the way they always did.

There was Allen with that same baffled expression on his face. Shion was smiling politely, although her attention was focused on KOS-MOS, as it always was. chaos had a small smile on his face, his arms crossed as he looked at them all, obviously amused. Ziggy looked bored, as was usual in the cyborg, although you could see the tiniest hint of a smile, so small Jr. wasn't even sure if he was imagining it or not. KOS-MOS stood on the edge of the picture, unsmiling and still, participating because Shion had requested that she do it, yet still not seeing the purpose of it.

And there he was in the middle of everything, just as he always was, smirking at the camera. And there was MOMO standing next to him, her grin rivaling his for brilliance and volume. Just they way things always were. _I wonder if things will ever go back to the way they were. I doubt it, but I can always dream. That's what's gotten me this far in life, hasn't it?_

He sighed, and placed the picture on his bedside table. Everything was changing, and he couldn't take it. Albedo was dead, Gaignun kept disappearing, his friends were scattered, and the alliances between the planets had been deteriorating quickly since the Patriarch and his Immigrant Fleet's betrayal had been discovered. Jr. didn't see how anything was going to be solved. And he was stuck here, unable to do anything. That was probably the most frustrating of all. He hated being still and inactive, because that let him think too much. And that was never good for him. In fact, he was busy thinking right now. And his thoughts always lead him back to two people.

The first was Albedo. Jr. was having a hard time dealing with the fact that his brother, his _twin_ brother, was dead, even after a year. Sure, he was crazy, but Jr. had always hoped that somehow he would be able to recover, that they could go back to being two carefree kids who teased each other about the littlest thing and said that they hated the other, even though they never, ever meant it.

But those days were gone forever. Because Albedo had made him kill him. _Selfish bastard,_ Jr. grumbled to himself in annoyance. But, like always, he didn't mean it. In fact, it made him sad that Albedo was gone. For so long he'd had Albedo's heart beating along side his, in tandem with his, and now there was nothing but a chilly void there. A part of him had been ripped away, and it would never come back. The comfort, the assurance that someone was still there, had been stripped away from him. He felt weak, vulnerable.

And that led him to the next person. MOMO too had always been there for him, and yet she'd left him as well. At least he knew that she was safe. He would hate to think of life if she were dead. She was always so vibrant, so alive. It had torn his heart to pieces to see her emotionless face after she'd disconnected her neural paths to keep Albedo from the Y-Data, and the thought of that expression on her face for all eternity was just too great. She was a support column, a reason to keep going, and if he lost that then he lost everything. He had no idea why he felt this strongly about her.

In retrospect he'd realized he's never felt so strongly about anyone before, except for Sakura, but she was dead now – and he wasn't even sure he cared about her more than MOMO even when she was alive. He wished he had someone to talk to, someone that didn't see him as a superior. But there was no one left like that on the Durandal. Well, Ziggy was on board, but he wasn't quite sure that he wanted to pour his heart out to the taciturn old man.

He lay down on the bed, and threw an arm across his face. He just couldn't take this anymore. Everyone, everything, was slipping away from him, leaving him stranded on some godforsaken island. Gaignun too was always there, and he'd always understood his problems. But now he too had gone away. Usually, when he couldn't take it anymore, he reached into himself to find the link to Albedo. But even that wasn't able to comfort him anymore. He was completely and utterly alone.

That thought crushed him like a 50 pound rock. _I really am a coward at heart if I can't take being alone like this. How can I possibly be strong, for this ship's crew and the Foundation, if I can't even be strong in the security of my own mind?_ He was losing it, and he knew it. It was all slipping away again. _Albedo... You may have done a lot of bad things, and you may have tried to kill a lot of people... But despite it all, you were still my brother._

_And now you're gone, and I'm the one who has to continue on for an eternity alone. I'm the one who has your nightmare, and you now have mine. I was afraid of death, and now you're the one that has to contend with it. You were afraid of being alone, and now I must contend with that. _He grinned slightly as a thought occurred to him._ We always said that we hated each other. And yet, in the end, we saved each other, if only for a moment, from the one thing that we feared the most._

_At least you can't feel the emotions I feel right now. I'm still a coward, Albedo, and I can't go on like this. I wish you were here to help, you or Gaignun or MOMO or anyone, really. Just so I don't have to be alone. I'm... still... a coward... and I probably always will be. _

---

MOMO sprang awake as a sharp pain in her right chest started to stab at her. She hugged her stomach, and tried so hard to make it go away, but she knew that it wouldn't, because she also knew where it came from. For more than a year an awareness for the emotions of a certain U.R.T.V. had started to grow in her, coming to a peak when they'd been with Albedo in Sakura's Subconscious Domain. It had started when she had been aboard the Song of Nephilim, calling out for him and Ziggy. No matter what she tried, the awareness for his emotions didn't go away. She looked out at the stars, wondering if he could see the same ones that she did, and wishing that she could be there to help him.

_Jr., it's okay,_ she thought, trying to reach him through the awareness. But she couldn't. It was something that only she knew about. She hadn't mentioned it to him, knowing that he didn't need to worry about what he was transmitting along the link along with everything else that was bothering him. And it was comforting, too. Jr. tried so hard to pretend he was strong and tough, and he never let his true emotions show through. But with the link she knew what was going on. She was glad she could understand what he was feeling better and help him with that in some small way.

_It's okay, please don't be sad. _She wished she could do more, but she couldn't. All she could content herself with doing was trying as hard as she could to send him some reassurance. She doubted that it reached him, though.

---

Jr. didn't know why, but after his silent tirade toward 'Albedo' he felt better. It felt almost as if someone was there listening to his problems, and understood them. _It's kind of like MOMO were here or something,_ he thought. MOMO was the only person he could think of actually talking to who would actually care about his problems.

Sure, Albedo would have cared, but he didn't like to admit that there were problems in the world. For Albedo, his older brother was someone who had no problems, who was there for moral support. MOMO would actually understand, though. _I wish you really were here,_ he thought, looking back out at the stars. _Maybe I should give her a call one of these days..._

Alby, as though sensing the sorrow within him, crawled over to him and started to lick his face. Jr. laughed as he gently pushed the puppy away.

"Hey, cut it out!" he said, but the puppy just ignored him as he jumped right back at his face. Jr. held up his hands to protect his face from the assault.

"C'mon, stop it!" he protested, although he was smiling on the outside._ He is just like Albedo... He absolutely _loves_ to torment me._

---

chaos had always known that he'd have to face his 'old friend' again. The only question had been when and where. And that meeting had been way sooner than he thought. And now he was going to have a serious chat with him, longer than a brief conversation. He had put it off for a year, but he couldn't avoid the issue anymore. And they both knew it.

_Wilheim, what games are you playing now?_ he wondered yet again as he watched the Dammerung grow closer in the distance. He could feel tendrils of his friend's power and influence in even the farthest reaches of the galaxy. He knew Wilheim was involved in what was going on, but he didn't know how. What exactly was his plan? And, more importantly, how far was he willing to go to reach the goal of his plan?

He sighed, then stepped off of the Elsa. After contending with some minor business for the Durandal, he'd asked them to stop by the Dammerung to drop him off, and to pick him up when he called. Since he asked for so little, they'd agreed to make the stop. He walked down the corridors. Although he'd never been onboard the ship before, he knew instinctively where to go. And his instincts did not lead him astray. They never did.

"How may I help you?" asked the bright young woman sitting at the desk before Wilheim's office. Shion had called her Miyuki or something like that when the Dammerung had come to the assistance of the Durandal over a year ago.

"I wanted to speak with Wilheim," he said.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No."

"I see. I'll ask him, but he's very busy. What shall I say your name is?"

"...chaos." He'd considered giving his other name, but this one would do for now. Wilheim no doubt knew he was aboard the Dammerung anyway.

"I'll call him right away," said the smiling girl. She picked up the phone on her desk. "Mr. Wilheim? There a man named... chaos here to speak with you." She was silent a moment, listening. "Of course sir. Right away sir." She hung up the phone, then turned to him. "I'm sorry, he's very bust he'll see you tomorrow though. He said that we were to provide you with a room until he has time to meet with you."

"All right then."

Miyuki pulled out a map, and a key with the number '351' written on it. "This is your room number. Just follow the map to our quarter area, then look for this room number. There is a cafeteria on board, and some observation decks. Places like these are labeled in green. Oh, and try not to stray too far from the green areas. The rest are for authorized personnel only."

"I understand. Thank you." He turned and started to walk away, not bothering to glance at the map. He knew where he had to go.

"chaos?" called a curious voice behind him. He turned to see Shion, Allen and KOS-MOS walking toward him.

"Why, hello. I didn't expect to see you here."

"The same here," Shion said. "How are you? What are you doing here?"

"I've been fine. I just came to speak with Wilheim. What about you? What's been happening with you?"

"Oh, we've been working on getting KOS-MOS ready to - oh, yeah. The information is restricted," Allen said, his face turning red as Shion turned to face him, annoyed. "Sorry."

"Nothing personal, chaos," Shion said apologetically. "But I personally don't want to be kicked off this project."

"That's all right, I understand," chaos said. That was very curious indeed. He had known what would happen with KOS-MOS when they dropped them off a year ago, but he hadn't been so sure about Shion and Allen. KOS-MOS would no doubt be receiving repairs and upgrades, and it was obvious she had. Shion and Allen, however, had run away from the Dammerung. Personally, chaos wondered if Wilheim had let them escape.

Shion was a good fighter, but she didn't seem like she could take on the security forces of a super-powerful and top secret ship like the Rhine Maiden. And yet, if he had, what would have been the purpose? A test to see how far they would go to accomplish their goals? Or was there something else behind all of this?

"chaos? Are you okay?" asked Shion, calling him out of his musing. He smiled slightly.

"I'm all right. I was just thinking," he said. Shion nodded. She zoned out a lot too, thinking about what was going on and what would happen.

"Yeah, I guess there is a lot to reflect upon. We've come so far. And to think, a mere year and a half ago I was a merely a project leader on the Woglinde. Now here I am as the Chief of the project in Vector receiving the most attention, after battling Gnosis, U-TIC, going through a wide variety of buildings with mazes so confusing it makes me wonder what the designers were thinking, and solving so many puzzles I'm starting to see them in my sleep. It seems like I've grown years, and yet it hasn't been that long!"

"I know the feeling," chaos murmured, although he was thinking of something a little different.

KOS-MOS was not paying attention to the conversation around her, oddly enough. She was, instead, replaying the events from a year ago upon the Durandal in her head, when they had last been all together. In that moment, for the merest nanosecond, something undefined in her parameters had sparked through her.

It was something that was completely alien to her, and it had been on her mind a lot this past year. She wasn't sure if she should alert Shion that there may be a malfunction in her system, but that didn't seem possible. Her analysis concluded there was nothing wrong, and she did not have that alien... program anymore. But it still bothered her.

_What could something like that be?_ She retraced what had happened before the spark. They had taken a picture of the group, then Jr. had jumped in front of them to say a few words. She had the speech still in her databanks.

"_I realize this is probably the last time we're gonna be together for a while, so I wanted to say something to you. Over the course of the months that we've known each other, I've come to consider you all good friends, and I'm sure you all feel the same way about each other. Well, except maybe KOS-MOS, but that's okay._

"_You see, no matter where you go and no matter what you do, we're all still in this together. I'm sure we're gonna meet up again somewhere, someday. At least, I hope we do. But until then, we'll still be together on the inside_."

"_Wow, Jr., that was really nice,_" said MOMO's voice.

"_Yeah, well.._" he trailed off, blushing from the compliment."_It's true. We're kinda like a big family. And even though we're all leaving each other, we shouldn't forget each other._"

For some reason, after Jr. had said that about being a family and leaving, KOS-MOS had felt something spark through her. She didn't know what it could be. She hadn't mentioned it to anyone, though. She didn't want to cause needless worry when their skills were needed elsewhere. But she might tell chaos.

The android had no idea why, but her sensors indicated that he was trustworthy person. Her sensors had even said so the first time they'd met, for no reason whatsoever. She'd dismissed it at the time, but now it was curious to her. After all, they'd just met. But she still determined that speaking to him had no negative side. He would not tell Shion or Allen if she requested it. And perhaps he would know what to do.

Her musings were interrupted when she realized that Shion and Allen had started walking for the lifts.

"KOS-MOS, are you coming?"

"Affirmative Shion. I will be there in approximately 3.44532 minutes."

"Oh...okay. But don't get lost."

"That is not possible. I have a map of the ship in my databank," she said, wondering what such a statement meant. Shion just sighed and walked onto the lift, Allen closely following her. chaos started to leave, but KOS-MOS held out a hand to stop him. He was surprised for the merest second, then he turned to face her.

"Yes, KOS-MOS?" he asked curiously.

"chaos, I believe that I have experienced a systems malfunction."

"Really? Shouldn't you tell Shion instead of me?"

"Shion would merely worry needlessly, bring down proficiency by an estimated 34.9973 percent. If I mentioned this to Allen, he would simply tell Shion, causing two people to worry. I have chosen, based on this information, to talk to you." She didn't need to tell him the reason she was mentioning this was because of unexplained data in her mind.

"Needlessly?" he said, questioning her choice of words. "A malfunction is something that has to be worried about."

"The malfunction has passed. But I am experiencing a...a curiosity as to what it was."

"Can you describe it?" chaos asked thoughtfully.

"It occurred right after Jr. spoke about everyone being a family when we last met aboard the Durandal."

"That was quite a while ago..."

"Affirmative. But it has been...bothering me. It was an odd surge, and it left behind an unpleasant feeling."

chaos looked at her curiously, pondering what she said. After a moment, he spoke.

"KOS-MOS, I think you may have experiencing an emotion called sadness. As unlikely as it sounds, I think you were sad about the prospect of everyone leaving. I've heard cases of machines as advanced as you evolving. Maybe that's what's happening. You're evolving."

KOS-MOS looked at him in curiously. "Evolving?" she repeated, wondering if she had heard him correctly. chaos nodded.

"Yes. You've spent so much time around humans, and so much time away from the control of the labs, that you're starting to evolve into your own personality."

KOS-MOS considered that. "You have brought up an interesting point. I shall consider it." She turned and walked away without saying another word.

chaos watched her walk away just like that, and a part of him smiled, although on the outside he seemed as thoughtful as always. _Well, Wilheim, I guess you _did _complete your job. I'd been wondering about that._ He watched KOS-MOS walking away, who appeared deep in thought about what he said. He smiled, this time on the outside.

_Don't worry, KOS-MOS. You're evolving into your purpose, just as you were meant to. You, and you alone, are the savior of the galaxy. The Gnosis may be gone, yet this peace is but temporary. We shall need permanent redemption, and that is your role. And I shall be your guide along the road of redemption. Trust me, because I won't let you fall._ With this thought in mind, chaos started along the halls toward his room.

_Trust me, KOS-MOS. I'm your guardian angel._


	2. Spaceport Surprise

**Xenosaga: Gottlicher Eingriff**

**Chapter Two: Spaceport Surprise**

MOMO sat up in her bed and yawned, stretching her arms out above her head. The sun was shining, a cool breeze was floating in her window, and the delicious aroma of breakfast was wafting up to her room. She smiled brightly at herself in the mirror. She was now the size of a 16 year old, and she was very pleased with that.

It had taken almost a year to retrieve the program that her father had installed in her, the one that allowed her to grow up when she wanted to, but after many Encephalon dives they'd recovered it from the protection of her subconscious mind. After that they'd merely had to repair a few glitches left behind by the two intrusions into her mind that had occured. Using the schematics that Joachim Mizrahi had left for her in a safe deposit box, they'd finally repaired the program. For two nights MOMO had undergone the transformation, observed by her mother and a top team of trusted Subcommittee researchers. It had been kind of painful, but now that it was done she felt great. People had finally stopped treating her like a child. Well, her friends had never done that, but others had. And now that was done.

She got up, and wandered over to her closet. She pulled out a pale blue skirt that reached all the way to her knees and a flowing pastel pink shirt, and tugged them on, after removing her flowery nightdress. She pulled out a pair of knee-high white socks, and pulled those on too. She was still too modest to expose much skin, and so always wore longer skirts when she did, and with those she always wore her high socks to cover most of her skin. As it was, she was only showing about an inch of skin on her legs. Grabbing her silver hair clips, which sat on her bedside table, and her brown shoes, which were next to her door, she ran down the stairs to meet her mother, and grab something to eat.

Juli Mizrahi looked up as she walked in the door. "Good morning, MOMO. How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully!" MOMO said delightedly. She settled down at the table, pulling on her shoes as she looked eagerly about the small yellow kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes."

"Oh, good. They're my favorite."

"I know," Juli said with a smile. "That's why I made them." She flipped them out of the pan and onto the plate that sat beside the stove. She passed them to MOMO, then turned off the stove. "I have to attend to an emergency down at the Subcommittee office, so you're on your own today. Just remember to be careful." Normally, the Subcommittee offices were on Fifth Jerusalem, but they'd created a minor office on Second Miltia, because it was fast becoming an important hub in the U.M.N. Juli herself had pushed for the move so that she could live in her house on Second Miltia with MOMO, and still be an active member in the Subcommittee.

"I always am. Besides, after all the tricky positions I've been in while facing the Gnosis and the U-TIC and everyone, I think I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can. But be careful anyway, okay?'

"Of course."

"That's my girl," Juli said with a smile. She placed a kiss on MOMO's head before heading out the door.

"Goodbye, mom!" MOMO called after her. Juli waved at her in response, then headed toward the mass transit system that would lead her to the other side of Milita, and the Subcommittee offices.

MOMO poured syrup on her pancakes, then started to eat slowly as she pondered what to do today. She'd been considering getting a job, but where? Maybe she could go into research, like Shion had. That had always seemed so interesting, and KOS-MOS was simply amazing. Why, she owed her life to KOS-MOS more than once. Or she could be a pilot or navigator or anything, really.

Her thoughts turned to the pain that had awoken her the night before. _I really ought to get around to calling Jr.,_ she thought. _Something's been troubling him recently._

She finished her pancakes in silent contemplation, then put her plate in the sink. She clipped back her long bangs, grabbed her backpack, then walked out the door, and into the bright Miltian light.

_Where shall I go today?_ she wondered. She could go to the beach, but she'd gone there the other day. She would probably just walk around today, looking at the various jobs. She could even travel to the other side of the planet and call Jr. at the public terminals at the spacestation near Sectors One and Two, because Juli's personal terminal was down due to a virus, as were many of the terminals on this side of Miltia.

She'd meant to go down that way today anyway, to report to the UMN building for her monthly checkup. She could even stop by that restaurant that Shion, chaos and Jr. had recommended to her. Well, Allen had too, but MOMO wasn't inclided to trust the recommendations of the forgetful, odd human. With this plan in mind, she headed toward the public transport system.

---

She got off at the UMN building, then walked cautiously through the halls until she reached the back where she told the nice woman at the desk that she was there for her check up. Then she sat around looking at all the interesting people coming and going as she waited for the doctor to come get her.

"MOMO!" called a happy voice. MOMO turned around, startled that someone had called her name, then laughed in delight as she realized who it was.

"Nausicaa!" she said enthusiastically to the woman in her late twenties that approached her. She jumped up and gave her a hug, which she returned. Nausicaa Kitase had been the woman in charge of watching over her transformation, and she'd done a marvelous job at it too. Of course, that was to be expected of someone who was the top Realian researcher. "What are you doing here? Mommy said there was an emergency at the Subcommittee, so I assumed that someone else would be doing my check up today."

"True, but I'm just a researcher. This is something for the higher up people," Nausicaa said, tucking a loose strand of long cobalt hair behind her ear. "Besides, this is my day off."

"You didn't have to come in on your day off!" MOMO said, horrified that she was making her friend work. Nausicaa just laughed.

"It's not a problem. I volunteered to do it. And I always love to run into one of my friends again," she said, ruffling MOMO's hair.

"Hey, stop!" she protested, gently pushing the hand aside. The gesture always made her feel like a child, as Nausicaa knew all too well. Amusement was reflected in her cerulean eyes as she removed her hand.

"Oh, all right." She walked into a room, then pointed toward the chair. "Hop up, m'dear."

---

Canaan walked through Sector One, wondering where exactly Colonel Uzuki was. No matter how many times he tried to call on him at his residence, he was never home. That was probably the only reason that he'd never gotten around to replacing his bookstore with yet another wild scheme. He supposed Shion would be pleased to hear that, but he wasn't going to go out of his way to call her. He had one purpose, and one purpose alone, right now, and he was going to complete it. And that was to find Colonel Uzuki for Representative Helmer.

He sighed. He'd been walking around all day, and yet he was no where to be found. _I'm trying one more place, and then I'm going to the other side of the planet,_ he resolved firmly. If it wasn't for the terminal breakdown, he was sure that he would have found him hours ago. But without them, there was no way to contact the police/security force on the other side of planet to keep an eye out for him.

The door creaked slightly as Canaan walked into the cafe that Jin frequented. With any luck, someone had seen him recently. The elderly man at the bar looked up as he entered.

"May I help you?" he queried. Canaan nodded.

"Has Jin Uzuki been by recently?"

"No, he hasn't. Sorry." The man went back to the paper that he was reading. A couple came in, and he turned to get their orders. Canaan looked around the room, pondering where exactly he could have gone.

He turned around, and was about to leave when he saw two people he recognized entering the cafe. The taller woman was the one who conducted his upgrades and checkups, and the slightly shorter one, despite the unpredicted and unexpected growth spurt, had to be the Realian MOMO that he'd met nearly a year ago when coming after Rubedo for Representative Helmer.

"Nausicaa, MOMO," he greeted them. Nausicaa looked up, surprised.

"Why, hello Canaan! How's the new sensor package working out?" she asked, smiling. She was one of the few people he didn't understand. She dove into her research, was always so serious about it, going for days at a time without food and sleep, and yet she was always so involved and..._vibrant_ around the people she knew. He supposed the best way to sum her up was to say that she was like fire.

She was always so brilliant, a beacon to the dismal Realians that surrounded him, making them feel like they could have worth in their lives. And she had such deep emotions, even if she did hide them.

"It's working better than you promised."

"Well, that's wonderful! But what are you doing here?"

"I am looking for Jin Uzuki. Are you familiar with that name?"

"Sure. What do you need to find him for?"

"Representative Helmer sent me."

"Ah."

"Want to join us for lunch, Canaan? I haven't seen you in so long! And then we could help you look for Jin, okay?" MOMO said, looking at Nausicaa for approval.

"Of course!" Nausicaa said, throwing her arm around Canaan. He wasn't exactly a fan of contact with others, but he allowed Nausicaa to do it. She was his friend, after all. "I love to help out my friends. Even the ones that don't seem to emote much," she added, with a wink at Canaan, who merely raised his eyebrow.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked, pretending he had no idea what she was talking about. It had always struck him as odd that her only friends were Realians, the two obvious examples being MOMO and himself, but he supposed she just didn't like people. She just laughed and threw her free arm around MOMO.

"Oh, let's just get a table before the lunch crowd shows up."

---

They'd finished eating, and started their search for Jin, but it wasn't working so well. Even with Canaan and MOMO's sensors, and with three of them covering the ground, they couldn't seem to find him.

"Why don't we try his house again?" suggested Nausicaa when they all met up again at the Miltian spaceport. Canaan nodded.

"That sounds like a good plan," he confirmed.

"I'm all for it!" said MOMO happily. Then she realized where she was. "Um, could I stay and call a friend of mine? The terminals are out back home, so I need to call from here."

"That's fine! We'll meet you back here, okay? So don't wander off!"

"Okay!" MOMO said happily. She watched them walk out of the spaceport a moment, and then hurried over to the terminal. She called the operator, got the Durandal number, and then dialed it, waiting eagerly to see if he answered.

Shelley's face appeared. "Hello, this is - why, MOMO. What a nice surprise."

"Hello, Shelley."

"Did you say MOMO?" asked Mary's voice from somewhere to the side. "I wanna talk to her!"

"Go ahead." Shelley got up and let her far more energetic sister sit down at the console.

"Why MOMO, it's been ages!" she said, smiling at the screen. "I'd been wondering if you'd get around to calling! The 100-series were hoping that you'd call, too. They wanted to talk to you about who knows what."

"I will when I get the chance. Tell them that - " MOMO's words were cut off when a loud bark emitted from behind Mary. She twisted around in her seat in annoyance.

"ALBY!" she hollored, jumping up. MOMO stared at the now empty screen in shock. _Who's Alby?_ she wondered. Mary's voice floated from somewhere in the background. "Don't bite the seats, that really nice fab - hey, get back here! What are you - that's MY handheld! You give that back this minute!" There was a shuffling sound, then a loud thump and cry of shock from Mary. "Someone call the Little Master and tell him I'm this close to killing that goddamn - "

"Mary," said Shelley, cutting into her sister's rant before it got too bad. "Remember, you were in the middle of a conversation?"

"Oh, I forgot all about that." Mary settled herself back down in front of the computer, her hat missing and her hair ruffled. "Sorry, MOMO. Anyway, I'm sure the Little Master will want to talk to you too. I'll patch you through once I figure out where he is."

"Thank you. What was that all about?"

"Oh, Alby? That's his dog, which he lets stay on the bridge. I have no idea why, seeing as it's a terror."

MOMO giggled. That sounded like Jr., all right.

"Oh, there you are! You have a message," Mary said into the handheld that her sister had liberated for her. "No, it can't wait. Yes, I'll patch it through."

MOMO watched as the monitor wavered, then was replaced with Jr.'s face. He was sitting at a desk, reading a paper, but looked up as her image started to form. "This had better be - " He stopped when he saw who it was. "MOMO!"

"Hey, Jr. I was just calling to see what you've been doing."

"Oh, nothing much really, which is as annoying as hell," he grumbled. "Gaignun's gone all the time, and there's no one else on this ship that I can really talk to."

"What about Ziggy?"

"Oh yeah, he's _loads_ of fun," said Jr. sarcastically.

"How is he, by the way?"

"Oh, he's been doing okay. He got that life expanding treatment, and complains about it in his own subtle way every now and then. But I'm sure he's okay with the decision. How have you been?"

"I've been doing well, thanks. Where is the Durandal right now?"

"Oh, we're hanging out around the Kukai Foundation right now. Nothing else to do, really. We've been observing that enormous Gnosis from afar, and it's been the thing that's taking the Gnosis away. That worries me, though. I think something big is going to happen soon. How soon is the only question left."

"Wow."

"Yeah, but most of it's routine research, so there's nothing left for me to do but sit around and look important."

"I bet you don't like that at all," she said sympathetically. He nodded.

"Yeah." There was a silence, and MOMO wondered what exactly to say. Fortunately, Jr. spoke first. "So, why did you call?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you were doing," she said brightly.

"Well, I'm alive and bored," he muttered. She just laughed.

"Don't let me keep you from all of your work."

"Ha ha," he deadpanned. Then they both laughed. "You should come out to the Foundation sometime."

"I'd like too. When I get a chance I'll be sure to do that," she said. They both lapsed back into silence. "So, I guess I'll see you later," MOMO said.

"Yeah," Jr. said. "Hey, why don't I patch you back up to the bridge? The 100-series really wanted to talk to you."

"Okay. Goodbye, Jr."

"Bye, MOMO," he repeated, then the screen went blank as the message was routed to the bridge. MOMO sighed as she waited. _Shelley, Mary **and **Jr. didn't even notice that I was taller! Oh well, maybe they couldn't tell because of the angle. They were all sitting down, after all. And they don't seem to have changed a bit!_ A 100-series appeared on the screen, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hello, MOMO," said the girl.

"Hi, Yuri," MOMO said. She always instinctively knew which 100-series she was talking to by the subtle differences in their brainwaves. It was always harder to read on the screens, but MOMO managed. She was, after all, a state-of-the-art observational Realian. "Jr. said you wanted to talk to me?"

"We all did. We were wondering if you've been picking up any unusual waves in the vicinity of Second Miltia. We all have when we happen to warp by there, but we don't know what they are."

"I know what you're talking about, but I don't know where they come from," MOMO said. "They don't seem to be causing any harm, though."

"I know, but we were all so concerned about it. And about you. You're one of us, after all."

"Thanks," MOMO said, blushing slightly at the warmth the other Realian showed.

"No prob - Are you taller?" Yuri asked suddenly. MOMO laughed. _At least someone noticed._

"Yeah. Daddy left a program in me to let me change when I wanted to. It really hurt, though."

"That's so cool! Do you think I could do it too?"

"I don't know. I could ask my friend. She's a Realian researcher, and she knows just about everything."

"Oh, I would love that!" said the girl, grinning. "Be sure to ask her, for all of us."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." The screen went dead, and MOMO walked away, smiling. _I'm sure Nausicaa will think of something to do,_ she though confidently.

"Excuse me, 100-series Observational Realian prototype MOMO," said a voice. MOMO turned around, then stared. Facing her was a Kirschwasser.

"W-w-where did you come from? I though you guys were all gone..." MOMO gasped. She reached out to hug the other girl, but the Kirschwasser merely stepped back, holding up her hands to stop MOMO.

"I have a message for - " Suddenly, the Kirschwasser stopped. She started to sway gently, despite the fact that there was no breeze. Without any warning, she stopped, completely still. Her eyes blinked rapidly, and then she slowly toppled to the ground.


	3. The Dammerung

**Xenosaga: Gottlicher Eingriff**

**Chapter Three: The Dammerung**

Shion blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to make the sleep disappear. For what had to be the hundredth time today she wished that she had her glasses back, instead of the itchy contacts in her eyes. With them in she was always afraid to rub her eyes too much, for fear that the contacts would work their way into the back of her eyes. _I really need to get some new glasses one of these days,_ she thought in annoyance.

She tried desperately to return her attention to the screen in front of her, but it was no use. She had been looking at the Encephalon test-run data for at least four hours, and she couldn't find a single problem with any of the new weapons that KOS-MOS had been given.

Covering a yawn with her hand, she saved her analysis and switched the screen off. Taking a sip of her coffee, she looked out the viewport at the passing stars. So much had happened in the last year and a half, it seemed impossible that things would settle down to normal. And yet, here things were, almost back to normalcy. Gnosis were disappearing as she sat there, the U-TIC appeared to be leaderless and powerless, Albedo was gone, U-DO had collapsed with the destruction of the Omega System, and despite the arguing of the Federation they too seemed to be returning to normalcy. Shion's only regret in it all was that she hadn't seen so many of her new friends in practically a year, with the exception of chaos. Only this morning she, Allen and KOS-MOS had run into the thoughtful youth. _He doesn't seem to have aged a day,_ Shion thought.

"Uh, Chief?" said a cautious voice. She turned around to where Allen stood.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Miyuki called. She said that Director Wilheim wanted to see you."

"Really? What for?"

"I don't know. You were just supposed to report to him with the KOS-MOS data as soon as you were done."

"Oh, all right," she said, copying the information to a disk. She put the disk in its case, then pulled her Vector coat back on. She quickly pulled her hair back, trying to make herself seem at least partially presentable. Finally, after it refused to do a single thing that she wanted, she just gave up on the braid and pulled the top half back, securing it with her blue barrette. "Well, think I'm ready?" she asked Allen, twirling a bit for effect.

"Definitely," Allen said as he walked to the viewport to retrieve his handheld computer. Shion laughed. "What?" he asked, a baffled expression on his face, one that he didn't wear nearly so often now.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I was just thinking how much you've changed. You used to be so... how should I put it? You used to be so nervous around me, and so...insensitve about other people, like uberhumans. And now you actually talk to me like I'm a real person, with the exception of refusing to call me by my name, and you accept the diversity of other people."

"Well, a lot has happened since we were on the Woglinde," Allen reasoned, sounding calm despite the blush she could see starting to stain his cheeks. He turned to the viewport, trying to hid it, but she'd already see the blush. "I've actually met different peoples. A Realian, cyborg, and a U.R.T.V even. And chaos... Well, I don't know if he's an uberhuman or what, but it doesn't matter anymore. They're still my friends. Like you," he added, and she smiled.

"Why, thank you Allen. You're my friend too," she said, walking out the door. "See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah..." he said, still staring out the viewport. She frowned, but didn't say anything. She could ask him what was wrong later. Now, she had to get this report in.

---

"Director Wilhelm?" asked Shion as she entered his office. His back was to her, or rather, the back of his chair was. She stopped a mere ten paces from his desk, and stood there, knowing that he would turn and face her when he was ready. After a moment of silence, his voice sounded, and he turned around, his eyes meeting hers. She tried to keep her gaze steady, although it was a difficult task.

"Do you have the KOS-MOS data I requested?"

"Yes sir." With Director Wilhelm, it was always best to be brief and to the point. Maybe he wouldn't mind more details, but no one knew. He was a total recluse, and no one knew what might and might not offend the Director. Then again, most people didn't end up reporting directly to him anyway. She'd heard rumors, mostly from Miyuki of course, that even the Division heads didn't speak directly to him. Of course, that was all speculation.

"What is your conclusion?"

"All of the new KOS-MOS weapons are working exactly the way they should. There are absolutely no faults whatsoever with any piece of equipment."

"The Second Division will be thrilled to hear that," he said. "After all, they've been working so hard to build all of this, haven't they?" Shion remained silent, unsure as to whether she should reply or not. What if that was merely a comment? Or what if he was expecting her to agree with him? She never could understand politics, and she had always felt that science should not have any invisible, political strings attached. A light chuckle escaped him before she made up her mind.

"Are you frightened of me?" Shion was startled by this. The question seemed to have come out of no where. He was looking at her thoughtfully, his hands clasped together, his eyes still on hers.

"What?" she asked, wondering if she'd heard correctly.

"Are you frightened of me? Most people are."

"Do I seem afraid?" she countered, unsure as to what to say. He looked at her curiously, as though considering.

"No. You seem more wary than anything else. It's rather commendable of you. Most people are frightened of me, and they don't even know why. But as for you, you treat the unknown not as something fearsome, but as something that should be approached with caution."

"Thank you," Shion said. _I think..._ she added in the privacy of her own mind.

"I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable," he said suddenly, gesturing toward the door. "If that is all you have to report, you may go."

"Thank you," Shion said, bowing. She left the room, hearing and feeling the doors swish shut behind her. _Now, what was that all about? _

---

As Shion left the room, a figure clad in red robes materialized in the spot where she'd stood a mere moment before. Wilhelm was still watching her thoughtfully as she left.

"Sir?" he questioned. "Did everything...go well?"

"Yes, it did." Wilhelm turned back to the window. "You were right. Her inner strength is amazing, and her technical abilities are undeniable. And from what I've seen of KOS-MOS, her abilities are excellent as well. I think... I think it's almost time for KOS-MOS and Shion to reach their full potential."

"What does that mean, precisely?" asked the man, wary of what exactly his master meant. He knew a lot of his plans, but he did not know all of them. Even Voyager did not know everything. Wilhelm did not reply. He merely contemplated the stars outside his window.

"Sir?" he said, trying to provoke a response.

"Don't worry about it. You've done your duty. Now, please be off. I have a lot to plan." When his master spoke like that, then you obeyed. Totally, utterly, completely. Even his concern could not override that instinct within him. He bowed, and disappeared without a word. And there was no evidence that he'd even been there at all.

---

Allen continued to look out the viewport after Shion left, her words and his still replaying within his memory. His little tirade had startled him, but he was sure that in the end it was something that he truly meant. Maybe after all this time he was starting to grow up a little. Sure, he wasn't entire over Shion or anything, but he didn't follow her around all the time, almost like a stalker. His face always grew warm when he remembered the past. But life was a learning experience, right?

He remembered how much she'd chewed him out after he complained about the Elsa's crewmembers. Man, that had been in bad taste, seeing as they'd just been rescued by them. What he'd said appalled him now, but at the time he'd seen no problem with his comment. If he could find any good in the evil that had plagued the universe for the past year and a half, it was that it had seen him on a literal crash course with people that had changed him for the better.

"Allen," said an emotionless voice behind him. He turned to see KOS-MOS standing there.

"Hello, KOS-MOS. I thought you were recharging."

"I have not expended much energy in the past month, and therefore do not require much sustenance. However, I believe that I require further maintenance."

"Really? Why?"

"I have been trying to locate chaos, but my external sensors appear to be malfuntioning. I do not detect him within a 300-kilometer radius."

"Huh, that is weird. I know he's still onboard, I saw him before I came to see Shion," Allen said. He pointed toward a small service chair. "Why don't you sit down, and we'll see what exactly the problem is."

KOS-MOS walked over to the chair, and sat down as she was told to. Allen started up the equipment, then quickly ran an analysis of her OS.

"I don't see anything wrong. Maybe there's something wrong where he is, masking his location. He pulled out his handheld, and placed a call to the bridge. To his annoyance, Miyuki was the one that answered. _Damn, I was hoping this was her shift working as Wilhelm's assistant!_ Miyuki had insisted upon splitting her time between the bridge and down by Wilhelm's office, because then she could pick up the most gossip. He sighed, and resigned himself to his fate.

"Hello, Miyuki."

"Oh, hey there! Aren't you that friend of Shion's?"

"Yes. I was wondering if..."

"Have you heard about Karol and Basil, the two people that used to work on the Woglinde with you?" Miyuki interrupted.

"No, but..."

"Well, they finally hooked up! We kept trying to get them together, but they seemed to be so reluctant about it. Just like I was saying to - "

"Miyuki, please! I need some information," Allen snapped, finally reaching his boiling point. Miyuki stared, shocked. Obviously, no one had ever yelled at her before.

"Oh, okay. No wonder I never remember your name. I don't like rude people," she said. "Now, what do you want?"

"I need to know if there are any areas shielded from sensors within the Dammerung."

"Nope, absolutely none!"

"Well, thanks."

"Hmph, now you're acting nice! Just trying to get more info about Karol and Basil, aren't you?"

"Miyuki..."

"Okay, you win!" said the bright girl. "So, it all started when..."

Allen, in a desperate attempt to save his sanity, terminated the conversation as quickly as possible. As he sat there, thinking, he became aware of KOS-MOS watching him.

"What was that?" she questioned.

"What was what?"

"The face you made when the Vector employee came onto the screen, the same one you repeated when you snapped at her and when you logged off. I have no record of such an emotion in my databanks."

"That? That was just annoyance. I was tried of her gossip, because it bothered me."

"Annoyance?"

"That's when someone is doing something that bothers you and makes you feel frustration, and you really want to get them to stop."

"I see." KOS-MOS was silent a moment. "I shall store that away for future reference."

"Future reference?" he questioned.

"Allen, chaos is still undetected." If Allen hadn't known better, he would have thought that she was trying to distract him. _But surely KOS-MOS wouldn't act like that._

"Oh, right. Well, KOS-MOS, I don't know what to tell you. If I can find any Observational Realians they could look for him, but other than that I can't located a malfunction. Maybe there's some place that Miyuki doesn't know about. Doubtful, but possible."

"I see." KOS-MOS stood, and walked to the door. She stopped suddenly, her pupils contracting as information reached her. "chaos has reappeared on my sensors. Thank you for your assistance, Allen."

"Sure thing," he said as she left. _She gets weirder and weirder everyday._

---

chaos wasn't entire sure where he was. One moment he had been sitting in his bunk, reading one of the novels that Jr. had insisted that he try, and the next he seemed to have passed out and was currently in a dense forest.

Not entirely sure whether he was dreaming or if he'd been transported here, he started to explore. After all, he would get no where just by sitting around. This was probably something that Nephilim had started, like the time she'd sent him an image of Shion before the Woglinde had been attacked. He looked around, hoping the cryptic young girl would show herself, but she seemed to be in hiding. Resigned to his fate, he started to naviagte the forest, heading toward a surge of energy he felt around the center.

As he approached the center, he realized that his initial thoughts had been wrong. This was not a forest at all; it was a small park within a huge building. One that seemed oddly familiar...

"Yeshua..." whispered a voice behind him, a familiar voice. He turned, but there was nothing there. _That's odd... Only Nephilim and Wilhelm know my true name, and I do not sense them here._

"Yeshua..." whispered the voice, with more urgency. "The guardian... the guardian... bring... the guardian..."

And now he knew why it was so familiar. It was so obvious now that he thought about it. He was uneasy here because it was something that he only ever saw in his nightmares. This was a place he'd known he'd have to return to, but it was something that he dreaded. He turned around, knowing that this time he would see the ghosts that had been following him, the ones that had brought him here, and the ones he still saw in his nightmares.

One of them stepped forward, the only one that had a form, though it was faint. She reached her hand out, and he felt a pang of regret pass through him at the sight of his long-dead friend.

"The guardian..." she whispered, pressing a metallic object into his hand. "The time... is now..." With these forceful words, chaos felt himself being hurled from the dream. He awoke, his hands clasped tightly around something cool and smooth. He looked down, and froze at the sight of the necklace with a rune upon it. He closed his eyes and he grasped the necklace tighter. It hadn't been a dream. He'd really been there.

"Why now?" he whispered. "Why, Gabriel?"


	4. Realian Problem

**Xenosaga: Gottlicher Eingriff**

**Chapter Four: Realian Problem**

Ziggy looked about the Isolation Area that contained the Zohar Emulators, but no longer could he detect the unusual source of energy that had suddenly appeared upon the security sensors. He pulled out his communication device, slipped the earphone part around his ear, and tapped a button, opening the speech function on the microphone.

"So far all clear," he said into the microphone. "I can't detect the anomaly anymore."

"Huh, that's odd," said Jr.'s voice on the other end. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Ziggy said calmly, knowing he hadn't meant to suggest he wasn't good as his job.

"Okay. Wait there a moment, and I'll get the 100-series to scan the area one more time. Maybe they'll get something we missed."

"All right," Ziggy said, and he leaned against a wall, waiting for the 100-series to complete their scan. He looked around at the Emulators as he did so. So far, nothing seemed amiss about them. They were still in their protective metal cases, and the seals were unbroken. Nothing organic was in the room, except for him. The only noises were the distant hum of the engines, the buzz of the cables that sent electricity into the room, and his own steady breathing. To most the place was creepy with the massive monoliths towering over you, making you feel small, and the odd shadows that seemed to move of their own free will. But Ziggy felt no fear over this, not anymore. Now, it was merely something that he could analyze and dismiss as fantasy, the effects of darkness and silence on the human brain.

"Durandal to Ziggy, repeat, Durandal to Ziggy. Come in, old man," said Jr.'s playful voice on the other end of the communicator. "Please respond from your sector of space."

"Sorry, I was thinking. What did the 100-series get?"

"A big, fat nothing," he complained. "But I know there was something there!"

"As do I. Perhaps whomever it was teleported out."

"But that's not possible!"

"Jr., I would think that after having the same experiences as the rest of us last year you would have learned that there is very little in this universe that is impossible." Ziggy suggested, allowing a little amusement to show through.

"You're right, I suppose. But this is so frustrating," he mumbled, and Ziggy was sure he wasn't just talking about ghosts running amok in his ship. He was talking about the fact that everyone else they'd used to journey with was off doing their own thing, having the time of their lives, and he was here with nothing left to do. Even MOMO was probably having more adventures than he was.

For a brief moment he wondered what exactly the Realian girl was doing. She hadn't called, so he assumed that everything was all right. But his curiosity was starting to get the better of him. In the time they had spent together he had started to think of her as a daughter. His worry for her hadn't diminished in this time in between. He had to remember to give her a call one of these days.

He shook his head, knowing that for now he had a job to do. What had they been discussing...? Ah yes, Jr. had been complaining about how frustrating this was. And, for once, Ziggy agreed with him 100 percent.

"I am sure it is," Ziggy replied, not knowing what else to say. "I'm leaving the Isolation Area now."

"Okay. See you later," muttered Jr.'s dull voice, and switched off his end of the device. Ziggy followed suit, switching off his device and starting toward the door. As he reached it, he thought he saw something dark as night move to his left, but nothing registered. Ziggy shook his head, refusing to allow the human half of his brain to get to him. He knew that if he turned there would be darkness there, and nothing more.

---

From the darkness a robed figure watched Ziggy as he left, a slight smile on his face. _How easy it is to sway Realians and humans, and how much easier it is to sway those that have become less than human._ He slowly glided up to the Zohar that read 'Marienkind' on it, and smiled as he reached out a hand to caress the smooth metal. _Soon, so very soon, it will be time. And then we will see who is the master and who is the follower, won't we?_

He slowly reached out to the Zohar with his mind, and smiled at the presences that reached back. _These fools will do anything for death,_ he thought, laughing. A few 'reassuring' thoughts, and they readily agreed to help him, and to persuade the rest of the Zohar inhabitants to do the same. He laughed then, his laughter like poisoned ice.

_Soon, Jan Sauer, soon it will be time for you to stop clinging desperately to life and accept that you are, in fact, dead. Just like I am. But there is a difference between us. I chose to gather power with my death, by my ether-meld. You, you were content to stay dead until they brought you back. And now you keep clinging to life, even though you insist you want death. How pathetic._

Voyager smiled, his eyes narrowed at the door Jan Sauer had recently exited. _Soon..._ he thought with satisfaction. Soon his anger would be sated.

---

Jr. paced the bridge of the Durandal, walking back and forth between Mary and Shelley. He looked down at the 100-series for a moment. "Anything?" he asked.

"Negative. There was a momentary surge in the Isolation Area after Ziggy left, then nothing," said one, either Akina or Amara, the two with identical personalities and hard work ethics. He always had trouble figuring out which was which, although MOMO always seemed to know.

"Damn," he hissed, and resumed his pacing. Alby watched him curiously, his head cocked to one side as though pacing were the stupidest thing he'd ever seen. Jr. stopped to drum his fingers on the rail a moment, then went back to pacing. Finally, Mary had had enough.

"Little Master, stop your pacin' this minute!" she complained, holding out her hands to stop him. He obliged her for a moment, leaning on the railing.

"Sorry, Mary," he apologized. "But this whole day has been so weird and yet so boring. I don't know what to make of it."

"Well, neither do we," Mary said, indicating her sister and the 100-series. "But at least we aren't trying t' wear a pattern into the metal deck!" she added, laughing at him as she turned her attention back to her work. Jr. made a face at her behind her back.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, looking around the bridge. He pounded his fist on the railing that he leaned on in frustration. "There has to be some explanation. Are you sure it was only one Zohar?"

"Yes," said the other, either Akina or Amara. Jr. decided they really needed to get nametags or something, at least for those two. The rest were kind of easy to figure out, if they were talking. Ren was the one that had started to talk like Mary did after having so many lessons with her. Leyna was the silent one, who always spoke in a solemn voice. Nixie was the one who was always teasing the others, and Yuri was the one always taking charge of the others. However, if they all stood side by side, silent, Jr. was positive he wouldn't know Leyna from Nixie, and they had such drastically different personalities.

"Little Master, I am detecting a surge from the starboard side of the ship," said Shelley, cool as always.

"Can you put it on the screen?" he asked, pushing himself away from the railing and staring expectantly at the screen. _Please be something there,_ he begged silently. He wanted nothing more than an explanation for what had happened, or at least some sort of adventure - anything. Shelley tapped several keys, and an image of stars appeared on the viewing screen. Jr. scanned it eagerly, but there was nothing there.

"Are you sure there was something there?" he asked wearily, resuming his pacing, much to Mary's annoyance, although this time she didn't say anything.

"According to my monitor, something is still there," she said. "Can anyone sense anything out there?" The sisters quickly conferred with themselves, scanning with all their abilities.

"No," called Yuri, speaking for the whole group. Jr. doubled his pacing, trying to vent some of his frustration and anger without taking it out on the innocent bridge crew. For the last week things like this had been occuring, and today's incident in the Isolation Area had been the worse of it. To have an enemy that could freely roam about the ship was never, ever good. Odd signals kept being detected, and yet nothing was there. Messages would be received, yet when they were answered there would be only static.

"I sense somethin'," called a voice from below, which he recognized as Ren's. Jr. hurried over to the edge and looked down at the green haired girl. "It's really faint, but I can kinda make it out. Concentrate on 340-832-8-92." Shelley quickly typed in the coordinates. The viewscreen zoomed in, and Jr. peered at it in interest.

"What's that?" he asked, as a small white sphere appeared on the viewer. There was something scribbled on it in black paint, something he couldn't quite make out. Something about it seemed eerily familiar, though. "Shelley, see that insignia looking thing?"

"I can't zoom in on it anymore," Shelley replied. "It is blocking all of my scans. 100-series, can you try to scan it?"

"Everyone, start to link," Yuri said, linking into her computer. "We'll have more power that way."

"Aye-aye, captain," said Nixie sarcastically as she starting the linking process along with the rest. Six pairs of eyes closed as one, and together they began their scan. Jr. watched anxiously, drumming his fingers along the railing again. Slowly, data started to appear on Yuri's screen. Jr. hurried down the walkway, and leaned over the girl's shoulder to read what was appearing. So far, it was only boring information. Size, weight, composition. Then, something interesting appeared. It was sending and receiving a tight-beam communication from some point in space.

"Shelley, are you getting this?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm trying to pin-point the communication now."

Jr. hurried over to her computer, watching as slowly number after number appeared, narrowing it down even more. "Hey, it looks like it's coming from - " His words were cut off as, without warning, the Realian sisters screamed as one, then toppled over, unconscious. The three humans stared at them in amazement.

"Mary, get a medic," Jr. said, quickly getting himself under control.

"R-right away!" she said, quickly tearing her gaze away from the others and fumbling with her handheld. Shelley slowly walked to the nearest one, and felt her pulse.

"She's alive," she said. Jr. breathed a sigh of relief, glad that they weren't in any severe danger.

"Man, this has been one hell of a week," he grumbled.

---

MOMO stared in horror at her sister lying unmoving on the floor. Running over, she felt her pulse. The girl was alive, but she wouldn't respond to any of MOMO's ethers or shakes, and the pulse was racing. _Okay, I need to think clearly,_ MOMO thought, trying hard not to panic. _It isn't fatigue or illness, because my ethers didn't work. Scanning her I can't find anything wrong, except her heart is unusually fast and she just won't wake up. Oh god, oh god, what am I going to do?_

Yes, MOMO was on the edge of losing it. She stopped and willed herself to be calm, although she couldn't stop the shaking of her hands. The area around her was deserted, as no one was leaving Miltia at a time like this. The building was only open to allow people terminal access, but no one else was there.

_Nausicaa and Canaan should be back soon,_ she thought, hugging her stomach. _I hope they make it in time._ She carefully picked the Kirschwasser up, and looked around. She didn't know how much time the Realian had. She had to find Canaan and Nausicaa now.

Holding the girl against her, MOMO started out of the spaceport and looked around the streets. Surely someone here could help her. But none of them had any experience in Realians. She needed to find the UMN building soon, but her panic was clouding her mind. She started off in what she thought was the direction of the UMN building, hoping that she was right.

"MOMO!" called a voice behind her, causing her to turn around. Canaan and Nausicaa ran over to her, looking at her. "What the...?" started Nausicaa, but MOMO cut her off.

"She just fainted all of a sudden, and she won't wake up!" MOMO said, showing her the girl. "Her pulse is fading, and I don't know what to do!"

"Okay, calm down. We'll get to the UMN building, and I'll look at her there," reassured the woman, picking up the Kirschwasser. "You two run ahead, and tell them to have my analysis room ready by the time I get there, okay? I'm counting on you, so you need to stay calm," she added, looking directly into MOMO's scared golden orbs.

"O-okay," she said. She turned to Canaan, who started off at a run down the street. MOMO raced quickly after him, not wanting to loose sight of him in the crowd. Nausicaa followed them at a slower pace, not wanting the jostle the hurt girl.

---

Nausicaa, exhausted, finally reached the building. MOMO was waiting anxiously for her inside.

"They got your room ready, and your assistant is ready," MOMO said. "Canaan made sure they did it right away."

"Good," Nausicaa said, walking quickly by her. She didn't know what was wrong with the Kirschwasser, and she wanted to find out. Her symptoms didn't match anything that she'd ever seen before, in all her years of research.

Once in the room Nausicaa stabilized the girl as soon as she placed her on the chair by giving her a drug to relax her racing pulse. Then she started warming up her equipment, attaching a brainwave monitor to the head of the Realian. She started scanning, making sure the vital signs remained the same.

An hour later, unable to detect any sort of virus, she decided to try see if the girl was in shutdown. Finding that she was, she initiated the emergency start up. Slowly, her pulse finally returned to normal, life functions began to return to wake up mode. Nausicaa waited by the chair, waving to MOMO to allow her in. MOMO hurried in, and peered down anxiously at the girl. Slowly, her yellow eyes opened. She started at the sight of the two, and jumped back, looking around.

"W-where am I?" she asked, shaking her head as though trying to clear it. She looked back up at them. "Who are you?"

"I'm MOMO. Don't you remember anything?"

"MOMO... You're the one... from the lab... I'd heard you were born, but we've never met. I'm Suki." She held out her hand, which MOMO took with confusion.

"What do you mean? You came up to me in the spaceport, saying you had a message for me." The girl shook her head.

"I don't remember any of that. The last thing I remember was entering the Song of Nephilim... Then I woke up here. That's it, really."

"It's okay, we believe you," Nausicaa said, trying to soothe the agitated girl. "You seem to have misplaced part of your memory, but that's okay. We'll find a way to retrieve it."

"Okay. I really don't remember anything about a message."

"I know, and that's okay. We'll find a way to get it back. Bur first, we need somewhere for you to stay for a little bit. You ought to stay here, under observation. I'll stay here too, to keep an eye on you. Is that okay?" Suki nodded in agreement, and Nausicaa turned to MOMO. "MOMO, you should call your mother and tell her where you are. I'd like your asistance for a while. Then I want you to find Canaan, and tell him that I'll be here a while, so he should finish his search himself."

"All right. The UMN still has communications, right?"

"Sure does. Tell them I said you could use the phone out front."

"Okay," MOMO said, and hurried off to complete the task. Nausicaa turned back to Suki. The girl stared at her, seeming scared still. Nausicaa tried to relax her.

"So, you said your name was Suki?"

"Y-yes."

"Well, that's a very pretty name. It fits you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, Suki, what can you tell me about the events leading up to the black space in your mind?"

"Well, I entered the Song of Nephilim with my sisters. We were supposed to get it operational as soon as we could. I was supposed to look over the databanks. I went into the room, and was working on confirming them full when a shadow fell over me. I think everything went black, and someone was whispering to me, and I felt cold all over. And I don't remember anything else."

"Hm, that's interesting. Well, you should try to think about it a little bit more, if it doesn't scare you. Anything else you can remember will really help me try to isolate the problem. It could be the area was blocked, or the memories totally removed, or any number of things."

"I'll try to remember, but I don't know if I will."

"Just - " Nausicaa's words were interrupted by the urgent beep of the communication console behind her. She turned around, and opened up the connection. A red-haired teen looked back at her, probably about MOMO's age, appearance-wise.

"Hello, is MOMO there? We were told this was where she was by her mother."

"Oh, she should be around here somewhere," Nausicaa said. "Do you want to wait, or shall I give her a message?"

"I guess just a message," he said. "Could you tell her that her sisters are sick?"

"Sick? What's wrong with them?" asked Nausicaa, concerned. If they were MOMO's sisters, they must be Realians. Their illnesses always concerned her.

"We don't know yet. They were in the middle of a scan when they suddenly collapsed. They woke up again, but we can't figure out why they suddenly collapsed. And they all seem to be unfocused."

"Do they have their memories intact?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, I just had a problem like that earlier today. But in her case she doesn't remember a thing for quite a while back."

"Wait, you work with Realians?"

"I'm only just the top Realain researcher Nausicaa Kitase, nothing special," Nausicaa said. Most humans had never heard of her, and she had no doubt that this person would be the same. Humans just didn't seem to care much about what happened to Realians. Although he had called to tell MOMO about her sisters...

"Could you come look at them? We'll pay you," he said, breaking into her thoughts. Nausicaa mentally reviewed her schedule.

"Hmm, I think I could do that. One moment. What was your name?"

"Oh, uh, Gaignun Kukai Jr." The name didn't explain why he was so familiar, although it did explain where he came from. Everyone was aware of the Kukai Foundation. She turned to Suki.

"Would it be okay if we went there? That way I could compare these cases."

"I don't mind what you want to do, if you think it will retrieve my memory," Suki said. Nausicaa nodded, then walked out into the corridor. She spotted the pink-haired girl looking in a room down the hall, and beckoned her over.

"MOMO, do you know a Gaignun Kukai Jr.?"

"Oh, yeah. He's a friend of mine. Why?'

"He called to say your sisters were sick. I'm going out to look them over, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me and Suki, provided your mom says okay."

"I'd love too! And mom will say okay, I know she will," MOMO said excitedly.

"I'll tell him we'll all be coming, then" She turned around, walked back into the room, and faced the waiting teen. "I'll be coming up with two other people," she said. "One of them is MOMO."

"MOMO is coming up? Awesome! Tell her I said hi, and I can't wait to see her again," Jr. said. "Goodbye, Dr. Kitase."

"Good-bye, Mr. Kukai."

"I don't really like being called that. Call me Jr., everyone does."

"All right. Well, goodbye." With that he terminated the line. Pushing the thought that he was familiar out of her mind, Nausicaa turned back to Suki.

"It looks like your my unofficial assistant for the week. Could you help me pack?"

"Sure," the girl said, and they started to gather together the supplies.


	5. Arrivals and Returns

**Xenosaga: Gottlicher Eingriff**

**Chapter Five: Arrivals and Returns**

KOS-MOS walked down the hallway, carefully consulting the internal map she had of the Dammerung. Finally, she reached the appropriate doorway. She paused outside the door, and considered for a moment why she had deemed this necessary.

Logically, this was something that should be dismissed. But, in yet another of her black box areas, a subprogram was awakening. And with this program rose up strange and unknown thoughts that presented unusual variables to her mental equations, making them no longer purely logic based.

KOS-MOS deemed it this subprogram that had suggested she come here. Now that she was here, she might as well complete what she had come for.

Raising a white fist, she tapped the door three times with her knuckles, careful not to damage the door in any way. She then lowered her fist, and stood there for a long moment. By now a human would have knocked again, but not KOS-MOS, as she had detected movement from within. Slowly, a heat signature came toward the door, and opened it.

chaos stood there, blinking at her. It was obvious that she had startled him. No doubt he had been expecting anyone else. "KOS-MOS, what are you doing here?"

"I came to discuss with you this probability of evolution," she said coolly. "Do you have a moment?"

"Sure," he said, stepping out of the doorway and gesturing toward his room. "Would you like to come it?"

"Affirmative," said KOS-MOS, and she walked into the room. It was a decent sized room, as far as guest rooms went. She stood near a wall, carefully out of the way, as chaos allowed the door to close. He turned around to her, and observed her for a moment.

"So, they got around to finishing you," he commented. "You look a lot like you did when we first met, much more human." KOS-MOS' logic center dictated that no response was necessary, and so she stood there, refusing to allow the subprogram to get her to answer. chaos watched her a moment as though logging her actions, then smiled slightly as he sat down, as though something she had done was amusing. "Feel free to sit down if you want to," he said, gesturing toward another chair.

"I do not require rest," KOS-MOS said. "I will stand."

"All right. What did you want?"

"Earlier you mentioned that you thought I was evolving. It appears that I lack an understanding as to how this has occurred, or why, within non-organic life forms or weapons. Please clarify your point."

"I'm no technician, so I don't understand the actual process. What I do know is that when you have an operating system as complicated as yours, changes and such will usually occur if there is room to grow, and there usually is, because of human error in being precise. And, it's possible your original creator left room on purpose."

"I see," KOS-MOS said, analyzing the data he had presented her with.

"As for why, I don't know. Maybe it was meant to happen, maybe it was an accident." He looked at her, as though trying to judge her reaction. She slowly processed this information, making sure that no possibility was left unanalyzed. She compared statistics, looked at what she knew of herself, calculated probability, and evaluated what had already happened.

"The possibility exists that I am evolving, although it was not meant to happen. I was created as a weapon, nothing more."

"Were you?" he asked. That startled her for a nanosecond. What did he mean? Of course she was a weapon. She destroyed Gnosis. That was her purpose. And, like any gun or knife, once the battle for destruction was complete so too was her purpose complete. The weapon analogy was flawless.

"I do not understand you inquiry."

"Was that your original purpose, or just a side purpose? Think about it. You look like a human, you're supposed to make sure you act like humans to 'facilitate a better relationship' with them, and you have come to save Shion, and even us all, on several occasions when you did not have to. So, I'm asking you, were you meant to be a weapon or something more?"

That stopped her current thought process. She considered his words, and something that seemed like suspicion seemed to grow within her. Now that she thought about it, was she meant to be just a weapon? The only ones who could answer that were Director Wilhelm and Kevin Winnicot. The Director would not answer her question, and Kevin was dead. Maybe there was a grain of truth in chaos' words. Maybe the weapon analogy was not as perfect as she had always assumed it to be.

"I suppose... It is possible," she admitted. "Thank you for your assistance, chaos."

"No problem, KOS-MOS. You can come talk to me anytime if you have a problem."

"Thank you," KOS-MOS said, and she exited his room. She had a lot to think about, and some records to review. At least it was something to do other than sit around and recharge.

---

MOMO looked out of the window at the Durandal that grew in the distance, the majestic red needle-like ship getting bigger and bigger. Already she could see the white insignia of the Durandal upon the side. She was literally hopping around with excitement. Soon she was going to see Jr. and Ziggy again. The only thing that could possibly be better would be if everyone else were there too.

"MOMO, you need to grab your bags," called Nausicaa. "We're going to disembark soon." MOMO turned reluctantly from the window, and tried to remember where she had placed her two bags. She looked around, but they were nowhere to be found. _Oh no, I can't have lost my bags! I need them before I get off this shuttle to see Jr. and Ziggy!_ She tried very hard not to panic as she looked frantically in the overhead compartments.

Finally, she located them behind her seat. She quickly gathered them up, and raced to the door, wanting to be the first one out. Nausicaa and Suki stood behind her, a bit more sedate. Suki had grabbed hold of Nausicaa's hand, and was currently trying to make herself as small a target as possible behind the doctor. MOMO turned to her, and smiled warmly.

"It'll be okay, just you wait and see! Everyone here is so nice," she said, trying to comfort the girl. She smiled back at MOMO shyly, but didn't move from her position. MOMO turned back to the door, and nervously straightened down her skirt. She didn't know why, but coming back here made her slightly nervous. She fidgeted with her hair for a moment, unsure whether she should wear it up or down.

"Are you planning on meeting your boyfriend or something?" asked Nausicaa, laughing. MOMO turned a pale shade of red.

"W-what?" she stammered. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Are you sure? You're fidgeting as much as my niece does when she goes out with boys," said Nausicaa.

"That's not it," insisted MOMO, shocked that anyone would consider the idea. Nausicaa laughed, and even Suki managed a weak smile. Finally, the small shuttle shuddered to a halt, and the doors opened. MOMO hurried out, ready to greet everyone, and stopped.

Facing her was Jr., but he looked different from what she remembered. He had gotten taller, a little taller than she was. He still dressed generally the same, though, wearing a brand new burgundy trench coat. He was staring at her in shock too. Finally, they both recovered.

"You're taller!" they exclaimed together, pointing at the other in shock. Mary and Shelley, who had accompanied him, laughed at the two teenagers, much to their embarrassment. MOMO ran over and gave him a hug, which he returned after a moment's hesitation.

"You look great!" she said, smiling at him. He nodded.

"You too," he said, blushing slightly as he said it, although MOMO had no idea why. "I guess we have a lot to talk about, but first things first." He turned to Nausicaa, extending his hand. "You must be the doctor."

"Yes, I am," she said, returning his handshake. "If you don't mind, I'd like to see the Realians now."

"Sure thing. Mary and Shelley can take you to where they are, and fill you in on what they've been able to get."

"Good," said the woman. She picked up two bags, and followed the sisters. Suki had let go of Nausicaa's hand, although she was still staying very close to the doctor. Jr. turned to her.

"So, want to go down and see Ziggy? He was too busy to come up, but I said we'd stop by."

"That would be wonderful," MOMO replied, walking in the direction of the train, Jr. following her.

"Hey, was that a Kirschwasser?" he asked curiously as they boarded the train. "Isolation Area," he added, telling the train their destination as they made their way to two cushioned seats.

"Oh, yeah, Suki. She showed up looking for me at the spaceport, but then she collapsed and can't remember a thing!"

"That's so odd. It's almost like what happened to the 100-series, only they were scanning something and they can remember what happened."

"What exactly did happen to them?" MOMO asked, curious. Jr. leaned back in his seat, putting his feet up on the seat across from him, something he hadn't been able to do before.

"Well, it all started when we ran across this unusual anomaly in space..."

---

Ziggy was filing his report on what he had observed in the hanger when the door to his office slid open. He didn't bother to look up, thinking it was just another subordinate here to do work.

"ZIGGY!" shouted a happy, female voice, and someone launched herself at him. He was startled by this, as this was not the usual way his subordinates greeted him, but upon seeing an amused Jr. in the doorway he realized who must currently have his waist in an iron vise. He hugged the pink-haired girl in return, mildly surprised to see that she was taller. But then again, with the advancements in Realian research anything could be possible.

"MOMO," he said as she stepped back to get a good look at him. "You appear to be doing well."

"I'm doing very well," she said, laughing. "What about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm keeping busy," he said. "What have you been doing?"

"Oh, just living with Mommy on Second Miltia. But look," she added, pointing at herself. "Daddy hid a program in me that let me become bigger! What do you think?" she asked, looking hopeful that the answer would be positive. In some regards, she would probably always be a child on the inside, hoping to please the people around her. But that was something that was located deep within her programming, not really something she could consciously control very well. And yet, he had no doubt she would handle herself very well. Already she had matured greatly since he had rescued her from Pleroma. A small hint of fatherly pride woke itself within him.

"I think you look very nice," he said, before she would become disappointed by his silence. "You look much older now," he added, knowing that was what she wanted to hear. She beamed brilliantly at this comment, obviously pleased.

"Thank you!" she said, giving him yet another hug. "I won't keep you from your work, and there are other people I want to see. But we should all get together later. Don't you think so?" she asked Jr., turning to face him.

"Definitely," he said.

"Good! We'll work out the details later," MOMO said. "Could you show me where my sisters, the 100-series, are? I want to show them how much bigger I've gotten.

"Sure thing," he said, following her out the door. "Later, old man."

"Goodbye," Ziggy said, then returned to his work of finishing his report. _There was no sign of an intruder of any sort… _

---

"I didn't expect to see you here so soon," Wilhelm murmured quietly, not turning from his position of facing the window. chaos was used to his aloof nature, however, and so dismissed the rude gesture easily.

"But you did expect me." It wasn't a question, and they both knew it. Wilhelm sighed, and finally turned to face chaos, his fiery red eyes meeting chaos' serene blue ones.

"What precisely are you here to discuss?" Wilhelm asked.

"Lost Jerusalem. The other problems and the other topics can wait for another time. This is the problem that has been bothering me the most as of late."

"Ah yes. You too have observed Abel's Ark recently, and the Gnosis that go within it?"

"Yes, I have. And after the unusual sending I received earlier, my thoughts about Lost Jerusalem have only grown. The sending was from Gabriel," he added, knowing that he would need to say no more on the subject. His words had the desired effect as Wilhelm turned abruptly to face the window again. He was silent a moment, digesting this news.

"I see… The time has finally come."

"Yes. Even Nephilim believes this is so."

"Well then, we must get ready. The time has come, and many long years of careful cultivation will allow the fruits of our plans to burst forth." His manner turned into a brisk, business one. "We each had a part. Nephilim has finished hers, as I have finished mine. Now your hand must come into play. You will do it, won't you?"

chaos was silent. Would he? Not exactly the way they wanted him to, but he would help. He chose his words carefully, promising only as much as he was willing to give.

"I too want to see Lost Jerusalem again, and I want our journey to reach its end. I will do what I deem necessary for that opportunity. No more, no less."

"You've grown craftier with your words after all these years. You haven't exactly promised to follow the plan." But Wilhelm's voice carried no anger, no annoyance, only the slightest hint of amusement.

"After spending time with you I realized I had to. Will you make me promise, though?"

"No. You will do as you please no matter what. Why bother? Now, unless you have more to say to me, I suggest that you leave now. I have a lot of work to do, especially after hearing this news."

chaos smiled slightly, and left the room. Wilhelm seemed much the same, even after all this time. But later there would be time enough to consider his enigmatic friend. Right now, he had a lot to ponder, and he needed to think of a solution to the conundrum placed before him that would make all sides of the equation happy. And that would be a great task in and of itself.

---

When MOMO had gone to see her sisters, Jr. had chosen instead to abstain from going, to give them some time to themselves for catching up. Instead, he walked around the Durandal, checking to make sure that everything was in working order. He had been on the bridge, but Mary had kicked him off, threatening to beat his head with a raw pork chop if he didn't leave and/or stop pacing.

"Jr.," called a calm voice from behind him, making him stop. _It's about time_, he grumbled to himself. He turned around, annoyance crossing his features, his eyes narrowing.

"There you are, Gaignun. You been gone for the past four days, you know."

"I told you I had urgent business to attend to," Gaignun said, as though that explained everything.

"Jeez, could you be a little vaguer please?" Jr. said sarcastically, the nonchalant answer to his question only angering him further..

"I could," Gaignun said calmly, pretending his didn't understand Jr.'s words, much to Jr.'s annoyance.

"I didn't know you were practicing your standup routine," he grumbled, and Gaignun smiled at this. "Just tell me what you were doing already," he demanded as they started to walk down the hallway to Gaignun's office.

"Representative Helmer asked me to look into a rumor that someone had seen Albedo." That made Jr. stop cold. He stared at Gaignun, not comprehending his words.

"What?" he managed after a moment, the shock still freezing his mind so much he wondered if he'd heard correctly. _That… can't be possible…_

"I believe you've heard me right, from the look of utter horror on your face. Someone claims to have seen a young white-haired, purple-eyed man in white strolling casually around a facility only hours before a very important new E.S. was taken. Since there are very few younger people with white hair and purple eyes, we thought it best to investigate."

"But…that's not possible. I saw him die… didn't I? No, I know I did! Hell, I _felt_ him die!" Jr. said, getting close to hysterical. Gaignun immediately started to calm him down, before he made a huge scene.

" Perhaps it was merely a trick Albedo played on you. But the more likely answer is that this is a hoax. Nevertheless, we both decided that this was something to look into. And, to complicate matters further, there is that problem with all the Gnosis. It's been too quiet. They must be getting ready to do something drastic."

"Yeah, but what?"

"That is the question we would all like an answer to. For now, all we really can do is observe the giant Gnosis to the best of our abilities. Now, what was this I heard about the 100-series?" Gaignun asked as they reached his office, and walked in. Gaignun immediately took his place behind his desk, while Jr. started pacing around the room. Quickly, he outlined the problem to his brother.

"I see. What are you doing to ensure no virus is within them?"

"Oh, when I was calling MOMO I talked to a Realian doctor, and she agreed to come up."

"Which one?" Gaignun asked curiously.

"Um, I think her name was… Nausicaa Kitase." No outward sign of surprise crossed Gaignun's features, but Jr. felt a slight hint of surprise coming from his brother. It was obvious that was not the answer he had expected.

"I take it you know her?" Jr. said casually.

"I knew her once, yes. But I haven't spoken to her in years."

"I don't remember anyone with that strange of a name. Where did you meet her?"

"Not too long after the Miltian Crisis, back when you were gallivanting around the galaxy trying to find Albedo. I actually chose to further my education instead of seeking blind revenge, seeing as the most we'd done at the Institute was learn to be perfect weapons."

"Hey, if I'd managed to catch him, a lot of our problems would have been solved."

"And stranger, less familiar problems would have sprung up where those died," he countered. "How are the 100-series doing right now?"

"Nausicaa and MOMO are working on prepping them for a full analysis. Which reminds me, Nausicaa showed up with a Kirschwasser."

"A Kirschwasser?" He questioned, bringing his hands together on top of his desk, and resting his chin on them as he looked at Jr. curiously.

"Yeah. MOMO said it sought her at a spaceport, then collapsed and lost all memory before a certain point. What worries me is the fact she was one of Albedo's Kirschwassers, even though she can't remember much about what was going on."

"Jr., all the Kirschwassers came under Albedo's control, willing or not," he reminded his brother. "Do you think any harm will come from the Realian?"

"Not unless she regains her memory," Jr. said. "You can't carry out your master's orders when you can't remember them."

"I thought you said she does remember a portion of her work."

"She does, but I didn't sense any intent to hurt anyone. Unless there were some instructions given to her during her blackout time, she isn't going to hurt anyone, consciously or not. I know, I sensed her out when MOMO told me her story. And I'm usually right about this sort of thing."

"True," Gaignun said, and turned to his paperwork. After quickly observing each stack, he turned to Jr., eyebrow raised curiously. "I see you've once again left all the boring, non-top priority work for me during my absence again."

"I was busy observing the Gnosis and dealing with a crisis. I didn't have time for boring, unimportant work like checking supplies and managing the Foundation."

"And prior to that you were doing…?"

"Whoa, would you look at the time. I said I was going to meet MOMO and check on the 100-series with her. Gotta go," he said, making a quick exit. Gaignun's amused laughter echoed in his head as he ran down the hallway toward the transport system.


	6. Gnosis Awakening, Part One

**Xenosaga: Gottlicher Eingriff**

**Chapter Six: Gnosis Awakening, Part One**

Shion and Allen stood together, side by side, in front of Wilhelm's desk. Why they were there, in the CEO of Vector's office, was beyond her, although she had no doubt that it wasn't going to be good. They had been standing there for the last five minutes, waiting for him to finish reading their reports. Allen was starting to get nervous; perspiration had started to appear on his forehead, and he was fidgeting with his hands. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Wilhelm looked up.

"It is my intent to send KOS-MOS to explore a region of space, to look for something hidden there. She will be gone for at least a month, so I want a lightweight back with all equipment and recharge items necessary for exploration to be assembled by 2200 hours."

"What?" Shion gasped before she could stop herself. She realized immediately her mistake, and quickly attempted to rectify the situation. "I'm sorry, sir," she said, bowing respectfully. "But does it really have to be so soon?"

" I have been reading your reports closely, and they appear to be very good. By all means and measures you believe that KOS-MOS is ready for her mission." It was not a question; he meant it as a statement. Shion lowered her head, knowing that it was true. She had no logical standpoint, only the needless worrying of a mother figure.

"Of course, sir," she murmured. "But I still think there should be more notice."

"I'm afraid the time is now."

"Yes sir."

"Please, be on your way now," he said, gesturing toward the door. It was an obvious dismissal. Shion and Allen nodded to the CEO, and exited the doors. Outside, Allen breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh man, I can't believe you did that! I mean, I wanted to, but I certainly didn't have the courage!"

"It's a pity. I wanted so much more time with her," whispered Shion. It worried her that KOS-MOS would go off into space by herself. She felt there was so much more the android needed to learn. But they wanted a weapon, and so they'd have her do their bidding, as though she only had the rights of a weapon.

"Wait a moment," Shion said suddenly. "Why do they want a weapon to do the job of an exploring probe?"

"Probably because they want to send her somewhere with Gnosis in it," Allen reasoned.

"But they're disappearing."

"Not that really big one. Maybe it's a portal to wherever the Gnosis came from."

"Then why not just say that!" she snapped, starting to feel frustrated. In the past year and a half there had been too many different lies and lies within lies, too many games of smoke and mirrors to make her happy with being kept in the dark yet again.

"Chief, calm down, okay? I don't know. It's probably something political. Instead of worrying about it, you should focus on getting KOS-MOS ready to go. This is probably the last time you're going to see her for a while, and I know how attached to her you've become."

"You're right, Allen," she said, breathing slowly. "I'm sorry I got to angry."

"It's all right. Now come on, let's go see KOS-MOS."

---

Helmer looked up as the doors to his office swished open. Canaan and Jin walked in, and he smiled. He'd know that the Realian would be able to find Captain Uzuki. He got up, and gestured to the seats in front of his desk.

"Welcome, Captain. Please, sit down." Jin smiled, and accepted the seat.

"I'm officially retired, as you are no doubt aware."

"This isn't exactly…official," Helmer said. Jin's eyebrow rose, curious.

"I see," he murmured, drumming his fingers on the armrest. "Perhaps this might be interesting. What exactly is there that the Federation wouldn't approve of?"

"A search for someone who is supposed to be dead, and isn't," Helmer said. "I'm sure you remember our friend Margulis?"

"I had heard he was murdered on Keltia," Jin admitted. "It seemed a little out of place, but I just assumed without the Patriarch's powers he was useless."

"While the Patriarch's powers were crucial into turning him into what he was, he still possessed a lot of power that radiated from within. It should have been enough to make him more than a match for a couple of ordinary humans. We've been looking into it, and apparently the woman named Pellegri was seen in the area before the event. This apparent death, along with the disturbing reports of Albedo, really worries me. And because you know Margulis quite well, that's where you come in. I want you to find him, and soon. His being alive worries me."

Jin nodded. "All right. I'll look into it."

"Thank you. I've asked Canaan to accompany you, and he has agreed. The two of you should leave as soon as possible; the Military Supply Port has been informed of your arrival, and will give you anything you need." He stood up, and Jin followed suit, bowing slightly to the older man. Then he turned, and left with Canaan, neither saying a word. Helmer turned to the window, feeling unnerved by these events. The past year had been very quiet, and he had known that it was merely the calm before the storm.

---

Shion stood outside the airlock that KOS-MOS stood in, looking though the glass at the android that she and Kevin had created. It tore her in two to see the android leave. She'd known that I would happen. Every parent had to stand by and watch their child drift away, gaining new abilities and lives that saddened the parents, and yet made them proud at the same time. And then the day came when that child had to leave, only to see them once in a while. The parallel between her and KOS-MOS relationship was uncanny. She still felt that KOS-MOS had so much more to learn, but KOS-MOS was in fact ready to head out on her own.

"Chief, are you okay?" asked a worried Allen. She smiled at him in a reassuring way. They were the only two in the room, the only ones who wanted to say goodbye to KOS-MOS.

"I'm fine, Allen. I'm just a little sad. She's really leaving."

"Yeah. She's been around all this time, even I'm a little sad to see her leave. But I'm sure that it's worse for you. This was your project. You poured your heard and soul into her creation, more so than I did."

Mm," murmured Shion, staring out at the blue-haired android. KOS-MOS was running a final system check before she left. Shion pressed her hand to the glass, resting her forehead against its cool surface. As KOS-MOS prepared to open the lock, Shion raced to the PA system to the room and switched it on. She had to talk to KOS-MOS before she left. There was a nasty feeling in her stomach that this mission was going to kill her.

"KOS-MOS!" she called out. KOS-MOS turned to face her, her garnet eyes staring unblinkingly into Shion's blue eyes, which were starting to fill with unshed tears, irritating the contacts that she'd just bought.

Yes, Shion?" she questioned. "Is there a problem?"

"N-no, I just wanted to say good bye. And good luck."

"Luck does not affect the outcome of this mission. It is a probability, dependant upon my abilities and the abilities of the enemies that I will face."

Shion couldn't help smiling at that. "I know. But please, be careful."

"I am always careful, because I must carry out my mission." She turned back to the thick doors, her flying wings prepared for takeoff. "Is that all?"

"Yes," Shion said grudgingly, releasing the talk button. She stepped back, and watched as KOS-MOS faced the opening maw of the door, and the dark, cold space beyond. The wings spread out, and KOS-MOS took off into the darkness. Shion watched as KOS-MOS became a mere white speck, and then stood there until the android was out of sight. Then she turned, feeling as though a heavy eight had settled upon her shoulders. Allen looked at her in concern.

"Chief, are you sure you're all right?" he asked again. She just waved her hand dismissively, trying to make it seem as though there were nothing to me concerned about.

"Positive, Allen. Now, why don't you go get some rest? I know I'm going to." She walked out the door, making a point of not looking back at the door that had just swallowed her surrogate daughter.

---

Allen knew something was wrong. He wasn't stupid, at least, not too stupid. Something was really bothering Shion, but he didn't know quite what. Sure, KOS-MOS leaving was something to be sad about, but he had the nagging feeling that there was something more to this than the sorrow of a mother giving up her child. Silently, he cursed himself for not being able to help her. He looked at the door KOS-MOS had just used to exit, pondering the problem.

Shaking his head, he started out the door after Shion. He would think about it on the way, or later. But right now, he felt Shion could really use some cheering up. He started down the path to where their rooms were.

Taking a deep breath to get up his courage to date to disturb her when she wanted to be alone, he knocked on the door. This had gone on long enough, her running away and crying herself to sleep. He heard her every night, though the thin walls. It had been so long… was she still mourning Kevin? But he was going to get her to talk to someone, even if it wasn't him. Miyuki, Togashi, calling someone on the Durandal… anyone, as long as she didn't keep trying to hide the truth.

There was no answer form within, which he'd expected. He tried knocking again, hoping that soon she'd become annoyed and open the door. But he didn't even hear her stirring within. Maybe she'd gone somewhere else, but where? The Dammerung had several recreational areas and cafes, but he'd never known her to frequent any of them.

"Chief, please op the door," he begged, hoping she was in there. There was silence. The, suddenly, it hit him. Of course, he was surprised that he hadn't thought of it before. She'd just lost KOS-MOS. And where did people go when they lost someone? To the place where they were buried, or to the last place they'd been together. She had to be in KOS-MOS' lab.

As he neared the lab he realized that he'd been absolutely right. Despite the darkness, he could hear faint sniffles emitting from the lab. He felt a little guilt about intruding, but this was for the best. She needed to let go of this, to open up to someone, anyone, about what was really going on in that head of hers.

"Chief?" he called out, altering her to his presence so she wouldn't be embarrassed about him finding her crying. The snuffles stopped, and he decided to pretend that he hadn't heard them. Instead, he walked in and flipped on the light switch, illuminating part of the lab. "Are you in here?'

"Yes, Allen. What do you want?" she asked, stepping away from KOS-MOS' recharge bed. He'd thought so. "I didn't think anyone would find me here.

"A lucky guess, really. But I want to know the truth, no more games. What's wrong?"

"Allen, nothings wrong."

"Do you really think a stupid person would be in Vector's First Division?" he asked. She smiled at him, obviously amused.

"No, not really. But there's a difference between being smart about machines and knowing what going on with other people." And she wasn't stupid either, only reaffirming that despite her age she had deserved her post as Chief of the highest priority First Division project. That was a good way to side step the issue, changing the subject. But he wouldn't fall for it.

"I know something is wrong. Please, can't you talk to someone, anyone?"

"About what? Nothing's wrong."

"Chief - "

"Allen, nothing is wrong, okay? Stop assuming that I'm upset or – or – or anything! I'm perfectly fine! Stop this needless worrying about me! Just leave me alone, okay?" He thought it rather obvious she wasn't perfectly fine, getting this worked up. He grabbed her by the shoulders, looking directly into her eyes.

"Shion, stop," he demanded, feeling a little odd using her name. But he wanted her to listen, and that was the only way he could think of getting her attention – shocking her. At it had worked, as she stared at him as though he'd grown another head, startled by his use of her name. Having her attention, he continued.

"I know this is hard, but you have to talk to someone. I've heard you, through the thin walls. Every night, you cry yourself to sleep. I don't care if it's me, or Miyuki, or one of your other friends. But this can't go on. Please. Fore Kevin's sake." He knew he'd gotten through to her. She lowered her gaze, and stepped away from him.

"You don't understand," she murmured.

"Then tell me so I do understand. Or find someone who does," he said, feeling desperate. But she didn't react, just stared mindlessly at KOS-MOS' abandoned bed. "What is it? I know its more than KOS-MOS leaving, and it's note entirely Kevin's death. So what else is there?"

"It's too hard to explain." Her voice told him she wouldn't even try. So he decided to use another tactic – guess and hope he managed to hit it dead on. Then, suddenly, it hit him with the force of an A.G.W.S. hitting a tree at top speed – needless to say, that's pretty damn hard. It knocked the breath from him, and he stared at her.

"It's not just because you can't let him go, is it? KOS-MOS was the last part of him you had. She was something you two worked on together, and it was something you both cared about. You always talked about moving divisions, but you didn't. Because KOS-MOS was in first Division, and you didn't want to let her go." She stiffened at his words, and he knew that he'd gotten it right. "And it hurts you to let her go, because its like you have to lose him all over again. I'm right, aren't I?"

"I…" Her voice started to crack, and she stopped. He walked forward, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Shion just shrugged away, and turned to face him. "So what if you are? Congratulations, you've figured it out," she laughed bitterly. Allen had expected her to react badly, but not like this. He backed up a step, and put his hands up in defense.

"Chief, this isn't some game. I'm just trying to help, okay? Please, let someone help you."

Her features softened, and she smiled slightly. "That was uncalled or, wasn't it? I just get really touchy when people mention Kevin. And you're right; I really need to let him go, don't I? But it just feels so wrong moving on. I saw him die, and yet I still get the feeling that he's alive. Like if I turned around, he'd be right there waiting for me." She laughed. "Odd, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose." She'd never talked this much before, and he was willing to let her keep going. But she stopped herself, and instead looked at him thoughtfully.

"You know, I never thanked you. All this time, you've been right here, watching out for me, trying to get me to open up to someone and have a good time."

He scratched the back of his head, feeling his face turning slightly red. Dealing with flattery had never been his strong point. "Well, thanks…" he muttered.

"Would you do me a favor?" se asked.

"Sure, anything."

"Call me Shion instead of Chief all the time. We've become really good friends, not just a superior and subordinate."

"Sure, if you really want me to. I'll try to remember."

"Thanks," she said, smiling. They stood there like that for a few moments, Allen unsure what to say. She dropped her smile after a moment, and turned around. "Well, I guess I should head out now. I'll see you later."

He watched her go, and then that sudden knowledge slammed into him again. That was the perfect time to ask her to go out to eat. Maybe it wasn't too late.

"Um, Chief, I mean, Shion?" he called out. She turned around. "Do you want to get something to eat?" She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, considering his words, and he began to think that this hadn't been such a wonderful idea. But, suddenly, a slow smile crossed her face again.

"I _am _a little hungry. Sure."

---

"So how are the 100-series doing?" Jr. asked as he met MOMO outside of the lab where Doctor Kitase was busy scanning the Realians.

"They're doing really well. Nausicaa said they should be ready for anything soon," MOMO said brightly, jumping up from where she had been sitting. "The damage doesn't seem as bad as the damage Suki received."

"That's good to know," Jr. said. "When are they being released?"

"Oh, within the hour, I think," she said. "Have you spoken to Mary or Shelley yet?"

"No, why?"

"They said that the Elsa was coming back! Will you take me down to meet them, please?" she asked, looking into his eyes hopefully. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he just could refuse when she was looking at him like that. He laughed to hide his embarrassment.

"Sure thing!" he said, pointing toward the corridor that led to the transit system and bowing at the waist. "After you."

"Thank you," she replied solemnly, bowing back. They both straightened, and after a moment burst out laughing as they started down the corridor.

_How sweet…_ whispered a voice in the back of Jr.'s head. _And you say I'm smooth with the ladies. Of course it not like _that_ in anyway, right, Rubedo?_ Jr. blushed and made a face.

_GAIGNUN! _

---

chaos stepped off of the Elsa, and was surprised to see a taller MOMO and Jr. standing there waiting for them. They looked different, but the way that MOMO ran up to greet him enthusiastically and the way Jr. stayed behind to act 'cool' told him that what lay beneath the surface hadn't changed at all. He hugged the bubbly Realian back, and smiled at Jr.

"You both seem very different," he commented. "Last time I was here you weren't nearly this tall. And when I last saw you, MOMO, you were still the size of a child. But you both look very nice," he added.

"Thanks, chaos!" said MOMO brightly. "You don't seem to have changed a single bit, though."

"That's just the way I am," he said, laughing to evade the subject. "So, what else have I missed? Did anyone grow some extra heads or mutate into bugs?"

"I don't think so," Jr. said. "But Gaignun seems to have morphed into that Lost Jerusalem pack creature called an a- "

"Jr., watch your language," said Gaignun, cool as ever, as he walked up to where they were standing. "chaos, it's good to see you again. But trouble always seems to lurk about when you arrive."

"What makes you say that?"

"The Gnosis are active suddenly," he said. "A small scouting party of them just decided to investigate one of our small research ships."

"I'll get right on it," Jr. said. No doubt he was happy that things were finally starting to get exciting around here.

"Me too!" MOMO said, clasping her hands together. He frowned.

"MOMO, I don't think you should come."

"Why not?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips and whirling around to face him. "I can take care of myself!"

"Well, yeah but - "

"But what?" He sighed. He was getting nowhere fast.

"Okay, fine, you can come too." He turned to Gaignun. "Is it an unmanned one, or crewed?"

"Fully crewed, unfortunately. The exact location, crew files and estimated strength has already been loaded into the Asher. You do have a weapon, don't you?" he asked MOMO.

"Yes, I brought my bow," MOMO said. "You're going to make me stay here, aren't you? Because an E.S. needs two people to pilot it, and three are hard to fit in there."

"You don't have to. Surely three of you can squeeze into the Asher, as all three of you are so small. Besides, I don't think you'll have to fight in space."

"Why don't we just call Ziggy?" Jr. said. "After all, the Zebulun is here. All it needs to be prepared."

"I'll call ahead and arrange it with Ziggy and the E.S. crew."

"What about materializing the Gnosis?' Jr. asked. "KOS-MOS isn't here."

"I can do that with my short-range Hilbert Effect," MOMO said. "See, now you have to take me along with you."

"Okay, okay, jeez," Jr. muttered. "MOMO and I need to go to our rooms to get our weapons. Do you just want to meet us down in the hangar, chaos?"

"Sure," he said, and took his leave of them.

---

MOMO shivered slightly, surprised at how cold it could be inside the research ship. She was glad that she'd taken a moment to change into some jeans and a sweater before she left, instead of her skirt and short-sleeved shirt.

She gripped her bow, scanning for any movement. But the only motion was from them. She closed her eyes, and a faint glow surrounded her as she called upon the Hilbert Effect. After a moment, the light receded, and her sensors told her that she had successfully materialized all Gnosis.

The four of them walked together, side by side. Each of them was ready for attacking at a moment's notice. MOMO looked about, her scanners trying to detect any life signals. They reached a sort if vestibule, and from there MOMO could detect several people, in different directions. She pointed this out.

"Hmm, but there's a problem," chaos said. "One hallway is covered by debris. We need another way around it."

"Maybe I could fit through this vent," Jr. said after looking around for a moment. He jumped up, and poked his head in. "Yeah, it runs parallel to this hallway. I bet it'll have an exit on the other side."

"Someone who can heal should go with you," Ziggy said.

"I'll go," MOMO said. "I'm still smaller than chaos, so I'll fit through."

"All right. But be careful," Ziggy warned.

"I will," she said, walking over to where Jr. stood. He jumped up, and crawled in, stopping only to give MOMO help getting up. Then they started through the cramped, dark tunnel.

After what seemed like forever they reached an exit on the other side of the debris. They both jumped out, and readied their weapons. Feeling prepared, they started forward.

And their path was suddenly blocked by a gargantuan Gnosis, a Catharsis. It was a mean looking Gnosis, with a giant axe that could deal some deadly damage if you weren't careful. Jr. quickly pulled out his guns, while MOMO brought her bow up and sighted the Catharsis. She loosed an arrow, which struck the creature in its side. But the arrow didn't seem to affect the Catharsis, who merely shrugged it off.

Jr.'s bullets pierced its chest, causing the beast to howl with pain. Enraged, the Gnosis charged Jr. and slashed the axe down with a sickening thud on his arm. Jr. crumpled under the blow, and the Catharsis raised its axe to hit again. But Jr. merely rolled to the side, and the blow struck the metal plate of the ship. MOMO quickly cast Medica, healing Jr. The Catharsis swung its axe at MOMO in retaliation, catching her in the leg and sending her flying. The bow fell from her hand, clattering to the side.

Jr. pumped more bullets into the Gnosis, giving MOMO a chance to recover her bow, after curing herself. She quickly used an Analyze ether, and realized it still had a large portion of health.

"Jr.!" she called. "We need something stronger! It still has a lot of health."

"Right," he said, jumping away from yet another deadly axe swing. "Stock up, and we'll cast Silver Duet."

"Okay!" she called, and started to Stock. The axe twirled toward her, but she just jumped quickly out of the way. The Catharsis swung the axe toward her, but at the last minute swung it back at Jr., catching him off guard. He slammed into the wall, but didn't seem to be too badly injured. Finally, they were both ready.

"Silver Duet," Jr. said, and they called forth a giant axe, which sliced into the Catharsis. A piercing shriek emitted from the Gnosis, then it collapsed to the ground. Jr. and MOMO stood there a moment, catching their breaths.

After a moment, Jr. looked over at MOMO, who had just cured him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said. "Are you?"

"Yeah," he said. He placed the guns back in their holsters, and started into the next room, MOMO close behind him.


	7. Gnosis Awakening, Part Two

**Xenosaga: Gottlicher Eingriff**

**Chapter Seven: Gnosis Awakening, Part Two**

KOS-MOS' gaze rested upon the area in front of her. She'd finally reached her destination, after what seemed like a mere second of travel; in reality it had been 3.58 days, but she had been asleep for most of it. Her red eyes fell upon a Gnosis in front of her, and she scanned it quickly and efficiently. It matched the parameters that had been sent to her via Connection Gear. This was the Gnosis that Director Wilhelm had wanted her to deal with.

She stopped a moment before she encountered the Gnosis to think. During her travel she had been unconscious, unaware, unable to think. Now that the opportunity presented itself, she felt the need to sort through the data she had been bombarded with over the course of the days that had lead up to her departure. Most importantly, the conversation that she had had with chaos echoed in her mind.

_Is it possible that I was meant to become more than a weapon?_ KOS-MOS mused, considering the evidence he had presented her with. It did seem to fit, in an odd sort of way. She was supposed to learn to facilitate relationships with people, something that should be considered unnecessary for a weapon. She was also becoming more independent, able to make her own decisions about her fate, to a certain extent.

Why would a weapon need to be in control of their fate? After all, cannons did not facilitate relationships with their masters. Where they were aimed they fired, without ever speaking a word. Guns did not have to opportunity to decided what would allow them to live and die; if throw at an enemy in a half-hearted attempt to survive, they could not decided that it negated allowing them to live. Granted she was a one of a kind weapon, but still it did not explain her human appearance.

She shook her head marginally, as though to shake such thoughts from her head. She did not need such thoughts now, not when she had a mission to complete. Careful to avoid any and all detection, she left her wings behind and flew swiftly toward the Gnosis.

Once inside she oriented herself, and after a moment of thought she started off down a passageway. It went on for three meters, and then stopped at a huge, reinforced metal door. KOS-MOS walked to the security encryption, and inputted a password. The door beeped in acceptance, and KOS-MOS walked inside. She paused before a structure at the center, and then stilled herself. She was ready; all she needed to do was wait.

---

Ziggy and chaos had yet to encounter any enemies, something that they were highly suspicious of. Still, they moved forward, hoping the workers would be found alive and well. But, in the back of Ziggy's head, he had the feeling that not everything was what it seemed. It wasn't even the lack of Gnosis; it was just one of the lingering hints of his humanity that insisted that there was something he hadn't seen, another puzzle piece that was right in front of him that he hadn't slipped into place yet.

"I think there's someone or something up ahead," chaos murmured to him. It was very low, especially with the drone of the machinery, but Ziggy still heard his words. He nodded in reply, and slowly released the lock on his arm weapon. chaos adjusted his gloves, and together they approached the door. No words were spoken; they flanked the door, one on each side, and chaos quickly detached the faceplate of the security hatch and released the lock.

The door ground open, shuddering to a halt after a moment. Silence filled the hall. Ziggy glanced through the wall, registering movement from within. The patterns were that of a human, one who was on the verge of hysteria.

"W-who's there?" demanded a shaky voice. "I'm warning you, I have a gun!"

"We're a rescue party from the Durandal," chaos called back, moving away from the door, Ziggy following him. "Are there any others here?"

"No, it's just me. Those monsters already got the other seven of us that decided to stay in the rooms surrounding this place. The rest of the crew went somewhere else, the bridge maybe, or the commissary; they're both big enough for a lot of people. They thought there was safety in numbers, and we each decided to get a lone place to hide around here.

"My coworkers, my friends… I heard their screams as those creatures took them, seven in all. All seven of them… Those monsters came right through the walls, anywhere they wanted. We didn't know where they'd come next… They drifted in and out, snatching at us lazily. They were just…_toying_ with us. And they still got so many…" He lowered the gun, and then he himself collapsed to the cool deck below. He seemed to be crying, although he was trying desperately to hide it. chaos walked over and laid a gentle hand upon his shoulder.

"We have to keep moving, okay? They may be gone, but you're still here. You still have your life ahead of you, but first, you have to get out alive. Do you understand me?" The man nodded, his face still to the ground. chaos gently helped him to his feet, and then turned to Ziggy.

"How many more crewmembers does that leave us with?"

"The report said there were exactly twenty-seven crewmembers onboard. Seven killed, and with him that makes eight so far. There are still nineteen people to account for."

"All right. Are we taking him with us, or taking him back to the ES to wait? He should be safe in it, if we lock down the controls so he doesn't get rash ideas."

"To save time we should bring him with us. If he stays out of the way of the battle, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Very well," chaos murmured, and then turned back to the man. "We're all going ahead to find the others. Try to stay out of the way of our battle, okay?"

"Yeah. I don't want to meet those monsters again." He shuddered, as though to prove his point. Ziggy and chaos began to leave, the worker close behind them, when a shudder ran through the ship. Ziggy, thanks to his quick reflexes, grabbed onto the doorway. chaos grabbed the worker's arm, and grabbed the other edge of the doorway. After a moment the tremors receded, and they all stood again.

"What was that?" the worker questioned nervously, looking about to see if any Gnosis were coming. "What was that?" he repeated shrilly, getting no answer.

"I don't know," chaos murmured. "It sounded like something was shaking the ship."

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…" the worker moaned, hugging himself. "They're coming, aren't they? They're coming and they're going to get us, and kill us just like the others. We're all going to die!"

"Calm down before the Gnosis hear," warned Ziggy. But the man just kept rocking himself; pushed over the edge by the Gnosis and the deaths of the people he had spent almost all of his free time with on the small ship.

"They're gonna kill us, we're dead…" he kept moaning. Ziggy looked at chaos.

"He can't stay with us. Perhaps someone should go back to the ES with him, while the other carries on ahead. When it's safe we can begin to repair this ship, and then he'll be alright by himself."

"Is it really wise to split up?"

"It is if we want to rescue the rest of the crewmembers. He's only going to be a dangerous liability."

"I suppose you're right," chaos said. "I'll – " But he never finished his sentence as a horrible moan filled the ship, and a Gnosis charged down the passageway, it's spiked tail spearing the startled worker before either could make a move. The tail entered and exited the body with the painful sound of split flesh, snapping bone and a gushing of brilliant crimson blood. Slowly the tail retreated, and the man stared down at his stomach a moment in horror before collapsing to his knees.

"I'm…gonna…die…" he whispered, looking at the hole in his stomach. Then he slid to the deck, dead, before chaos could call forth a healing spell.

The Gnosis, a Vacillation, was unconcerned as it turned its attention to them, floating in the air. It looked like the upper half of a human torso with disproportioned arms dangling at its sides, and six protrusions coming out of the back of its head, stretching up at least a foot or so above the head. Where the lower torso and legs should have been was instead its long tail, which was still dripping with the blood of their fallen charge.

Ziggy recovered first, and his arm blade snapped out. He and chaos fell into their battle stances, watching and waiting, forcing the other to make the first move.

The Vacillation was only too happy to comply. It raced forward with its deadly tail whipping toward Ziggy. He dodged, and drove his blade up into the gut of the Gnosis as it passed overhead. The Gnosis merely floated higher, causing him to do nothing more that scratch it's stomach, hardly causing any bleeding.

"Ziggy, we should use ethers," chaos called. "We don't usually fare well in battle against air creatures." Ziggy reluctantly agreed with him. He was better at ground tactics, and was useless in the air. His ethers weren't even that powerful, but he would still try.

"Aura Blast," chaos said calmly, and the deadly power surrounded the creature. It cried out, but didn't falter. Ziggy added his own, weaker, Thunder Blast, but the creature still continued on. The Vacillation did indeed seem to be toying with them, as it stayed on the defensive instead of the offensive. Ziggy considered this very odd, but filed away for further thought; now was the time for battle.

"Distract it by keeping up the barrage or directly attacking it. I'm going to try a new tactic," chaos called to him. Ziggy nodded, not losing on iota of concentration. The Vacillation seemed to turn toward chaos, but Ziggy raced up and jumped as high as he could, slashing his arm blade deep into its gut. The Vacillation screeched, and dove at him. He barely had time to raise the blade in defense as the creature dive-bombed him. Apparently, that was all the distraction that chaos needed.

He appeared out of nowhere, and leapt at the Gnosis, his fists glowing with his mysterious powers. He rammed the two spheres of light into the creatures face, starting to burn it like acid, and then thrust his foot toward its throat. The scream of fury died in its throat as the foot slammed into it with a sickening thud. The Vacillation started to teeter as chaos fell back lightly to the ground, resting easily on his feet. The Gnosis started slamming into walls with its death throes, apparently unable to breathe because of the move chaos had used. They two backed up, and the Gnosis collapsed dead at their feet.

"Good move," Ziggy said, envying the younger man for a moment at his even breathing and calm demeanor, as though nothing more than a light stroll had just occurred. He himself was starting to sweat, and it took a moment for him to calm his breathing. But he was soon recovered.

"Are you ready?" chaos asked.

"Yes," he said, drawing himself back up to his full height and returning the blade on his arm to it's usual sheathed spot. chaos straightened his gloves, and then looked down the corridor.

"Good, let's go. There are still nineteen people left to rescue."

---

MOMO and Jr. had made it through the next few corridors without any problems until the shaking started. They grabbed onto the nearest sturdy object, a metal pole, until the vibrations had ceased. Jr. looked around, but couldn't see any cause of the tremors.

"I don't detect anything unusual within the ship," MOMO reported, her golden eyes focused somewhere in the distance. "Whatever cause those tremors did it from outside the ship."

"But we aren't too close to anything," Jr. said, confused. "Not even that Gnosis could affect us from here, could it?"

"I don't think so, but that Gnosis seems different somehow. More…aware." She blushed slightly. "I'm sorry, but I can't explain it any better than that. It just seems to have a…higher consciousness that the others."

"Do you think it's controlling them?" he asked.

"It's possible. But if it was, then why allow us so close to their leader?"

"True," Jr. said. They stood there in silence a moment, considering, until Jr. brought them out of their thoughts. "Well, no use pondering it now. We have to go and rescue those workers before the Gnosis get to them."

"Right," MOMO said, and they both continued walking down the corridor. But as they navigated three corridors, they began to wonder at the lack of anything. No Gnosis, no workers, no blood, no sign of struggle. It was as though they were the only living souls left on this ship. Finally, they came to the elevator to the bridge. Jr. and MOMO got in, and Jr. pressed the start button.

At the top they stopped, and stared. The lack of people, Gnosis, and struggle was instantly discovered. They had all been up here, and this had been their last stand. Twisted and battered bodies lay everywhere, their blood already starting to dry. The shields had been closed around the bridge windows, not that it did much good. The Gnosis had still gotten in, and they were all dead. Jr. looked at MOMO, who was staring in shock. He knew she shouldn't have come along, but without her the Gnosis wouldn't have been materialized.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked quietly. She turned to look at him, her face visibly pale and drawn.

"I'll be all right," she said calmly, although a slight quiver in her voice gave away the façade.

"You could go find Ziggy and chaos…" he began, but she cut him off.

"I'll be fine, Jr.," she repeated. "I insisted upon coming along, and I knew what I was getting myself into. I'll really be all right. Now, where is their logbook? It might have some important information, a reason as to the Gnosis attack." She started to search, keeping her eyes on the controls instead of the floor.

Jr. admired her for her resolve; she never let anything get in the way of what she wanted. By finding the logbook she could try to make sure this sort of tragedy didn't happen again. By working through her own shock and terror, she was proving to them that she was strong. He almost laughed, but their solemn and macabre surroundings held him back. She didn't need to prove to anyone that she was strong and could hold her own ground. She'd all ready done that.

"I think I found it," she called to him. He snapped out of his thoughts, and turned to her. She was hunched over a console, scanning it. After a moment, she pressed several buttons. A screen above their heads displayed a burst of static, then what he assumed was the captain appeared on the screen, her face schooled by military discipline to appear calm and collected at even the most trying of times. In the background the shields had already been drawn, and the crew was arming themselves.

She leaned close to the screen, as though wanting to keep the conversation their little secret, her blonde hair brushing the slanted screen, her eyes narrowed in determination.

"I am Captain Sophia Valentine of _Observer One_. This may be our final log. Today the scientists onboard made a startling discovery. By planting tracking devices on some of the Gnosis we have determined that the giant Gnosis we have been observing is transporting Gnosis to another region of space, one our computers cannot get a lock on. All the data has been transferred to a disk that I left sitting on the table beside my chair, inside a locked box clearly labeled 'Gnosis Readings'. The code for it is the serial number of this ship, information only possessed by the people I want to give this information to. Be sure to use it to further our research, so that it has not been in vain. Godspeed to whomever finds this. Captain Angelo, over and out."

They sat in silence for a moment, unable to comprehend what was going on. _Is that Gnosis like a troop carrier, or something really powerful? What exactly are we up against? Damn, I just don't understand. Maybe Gaignun'll know…_

"Does that Gnosis lead to their dimension?" MOMO asked, breaking the silence. "Or is it somewhere in this galaxy, at a staging point of some kind?"

"I don't know. But we have to get this information back to the Durandal, and soon. The 100-series can analyze everything, and they should be able to tell us what exactly is going on, or at least give us an idea," Jr. said, confident that they'd be able to sort it all out. MOMO nodded.

"Okay! Let's go find the others; I'm sure they've discovered the other crewmembers by now, and the other eight's body readings are in their direction."

"Sounds like a plan," Jr. said. "But first, let's open up these shields. I can't see a thing in this emergency lighting, and I want to be able to find the right box." He looked around at the unfamiliar buttons. "Hmm, I wonder which one it is?"

"Right here," MOMO said, pressing a blue button. Gyros whirred to life, and the shields began to creak downward. They turned to look out at the starry void when something began to rock the ship, only harder than the last time. They gripped the edges of the console they were at, fighting the tremors in an effort to get to the box. Finally, Jr. recovered the right one, and grinned triumphantly.

"MOMO, I found it!" he called. But MOMO didn't reply, just gripped his hand so hard she was almost crushing it. "MOMO?" he asked, turning around, and trying to hide a blush. He saw her staring out the window, and looked up, confused. And found himself staring face to face with the giant Gnosis. Maybe it had moved, maybe the ship had reoriented itself, but they were being watched by the Gnosis, which was glowing a pale blue as Gnosis raced past their ship in an effort to reach the Gnosis, not caring how hard they hit and damaged the ship.

"We have to get out of here," MOMO said, starting toward the door, her hand still in his. "The ship can't take much more of this." Jr. nodded, trusting her judgment. Moving from place to place, they worked their way to the door, holding onto each other so they didn't get lost, and onto anything solid that would keep them from being toppled to the ground.

---

Wilhelm observed the Gnosis casually, wondering if the time had finally come. If it had, would everyone play the correct part? He sighed. This was becoming too much of a hassle to complete an age-old promise. He merely hoped that it would be worth it.

"O master…" called a mocking tone, dragging out the title in such a way that it was defiled the moment it left those poisonous lips. "We had a deal, didn't we? I trust you haven't forgotten it."

"I don't forget," Wilhelm said, continuing to observe the Gnosis with his mind.

"I trust I am free for the evening, then?" questioned the person in front of him.

"Of course, as long as you'll come back. And trust me, one way or another, you will come back." His garnet eyes stared unblinking into the eyes of the man before him, who smiled back.

"Whatever you say, o master…" he said, laughing as he sketched an exaggerated bow. Then he spun around, at Wilhelm's gesture, and left the room. Wilhelm returned to observing the events. _With him on the loose, this will prove to be interesting indeed…_he mused._ And I was never one to miss a good show. _

---

Ziggy and chaos arrive back at the split of the corridor just as MOMO and Jr. did. No words were necessary; the two younger ones could tell that the rest were dead, the elders could tell that the time to leave was now. Without a moment's hesitation, they ran to the ES bay.

Ziggy strapped himself into the Zebulun as MOMO climbed into the cockpit. She started to flip the switches with practiced ease, starting up the engine right away. "Find anything of interest?" he questioned her as they both pulled their space suits on.

"A log of information from the scientists about unusual Gnosis behavior," she said. "I'm sure that my sisters will be able to learn something useful when the combine it with our own knowledge."

They said nothing else then, concentrating on returning to the Durandal. At the signal from the Asher they took off, dodging the flying Gnosis. MOMO narrowed her eyes in concentration and brushed a stray tress of peach hair out of her face, jerking the ES around in an attempt to avoid the Gnosis, who were acting much like projectiles. The Asher was faring no better; even with a skilled pilot at the controls, they were having several near misses. Ziggy and chaos could do nothing but watch and try to shoot some of the Gnosis out of the way; their escape was dependant on the pilot. They were all getting scratched up, but none of the hits had been direct.

The beep of the radar brought him out of his concentration. The Durandal had launched its own A.G.W.S. to provide them with some assistance. MOMO turned the Zebulun toward the small clearance they were making.

"Argh!" called a voice on the open channel, and they both whipped around to see the Asher being bombarded by a string of Gnosis. Not stopping to think, MOMO swung the Zebulun around, Ziggy firing away at the Gnosis. After a moment the wave subsided, but the ES was limping badly. It half-hearted fired its thrusters toward the opening, and the Zebulun backed it until it had reached safety. Then they started out.

Just as they were about to reach safety a Gnosis came out of nowhere, slamming into the ES dead on. The ES jerked into a sharp spiral, causing Ziggy to clutch his head a moment. The compensators were obviously offline. They came out of the spin, and he hit the console hard _I really should have remembered to strap in,_ he thought. He looked up, and all thoughts about strapping in were forgotten as he realized with horror that they were on a direct course with the Gnosis.

"MOMO, get us out of here!" he called. When there was no answer he spared a moment to turn and look. She had been knocked unconscious. Her breathing was shallow, but she'd live. He transferred the controls of the ES to his station, and tried to get the limping ship back to the Durandal. Before he could get very far, another Gnosis slammed the ES, causing the cockpit to jar open. He flew out with the oxygen that had been in there, thankful that they had at least remembered their spacesuits. He tried to reached the ES, but the momentum carried him away. He could only watch in horror as the ES slammed into the Gnosis, and was absorbed by it.

---

chaos watched Jr. pace the deck outside of the sickbay, obviously deep in thought. He was no doubt coming up with a rash plan to rescue MOMO. "What are you thinking?" he questioned, hoping that if he learned enough of the plan he could stall it with logical suggestions. Jr. just sighed, and sat down on a bench, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes. chaos frowned at this lack of a response, but didn't push him. Jr. wasn't the type to sit around in silence.

Before anything could be said, the sickbay door swished open, and Mary stuck her head out. "Ziggy's gonna be okay!" she said cheerfully, filling up the silence. "Just a minor concussion, nothin' to worry 'bout. The doc says he's gonna be right out in no time!"

"That's great," Jr. said, and he seemed to relax a little. He passed her a paper he had been holding. "Give this to Gaignun, will you? It's my report about what happened, and the serial number I looked up for _Observer One_. He'll know what to do with the contents."

"Why not tell 'im yourself? I'm sure he's dyin' ta hear from ya, we all are," Mary asked.

"I've got other things to do," he said. Mary looked at him through narrowed eyes, but she didn't protest. He was the Little Master, after all, even if he wasn't so little anymore. She just walked off down the corridor. Jr. started to leave too, but chaos stopped him.

"Jr., you can't just head out on a rescue mission without some preparation," chaos pleaded. Jr. turned to regard him.

"But it was my fault. I got us stuck, so they came back. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be stuck like this. I should have done more…" he muttered weakly, and chaos wasn't entirely sure if they were still talking about MOMO, or if somehow it had become Sakura. Maybe they were the same, right now. It had been his appointed job to watch them, and he'd already failed once. He wouldn't want to do it again.

"Jr., I know you told Sakura you'd watch her sister. But sometimes things don't happen according to plan. Sometimes, the unpredictable happens, and you can't blame yourself when it does. You just end up doing something that you regret if you do."

"I know you're trying to help, and I appreciate it," Jr. said. "But it was my mistake, and I have to make up for it. I don't want her to die because I sat around and did nothing."

"At least think about it," chaos pleaded. "Get a quick plan or something. Please."

"…okay…" murmured Jr., and he turned back toward his room. "Later, chaos."

"Goodbye," chaos said to his retreating back. Then he stepped into the sickbay.

---

As soon as chaos was gone Jr. took off in the other direction. He hadn't promised not to do anything, after all. Just said he'd think about it for a moment. He had, and his decision remained. He was going after MOMO whether they wanted him to or not.

In the ES bay he started up the Asher quietly. It was hard to pilot by yourself, especially in combat situations, but the Gnosis seemed preoccupied. He pulled out his connection gear, and, after checking to make sure no one was around, locked the doors to the ship and opened the ones into space. He was going out there, and he was going to find her.

Shelley's worried voice immediately filled his headset. "Little Master, what are you doing? Please close the doors and come up to the bridge." He smiled at her concern, but didn't change his destination. He maneuvered the ES out of the ship, and toward the Gnosis. _Hold on, MOMO,_ he begged. _Just a little more._


	8. Rescue

**Xenosaga: Gottlicher Eingriff**

**Chapter Eight: Rescue**

Shion groaned as a loud buzzing sound emitted from the computer near her bed. She rolled over, wrapping her pillow around her ears in the hope that whomever was calling would give up and call back when she was properly rested. But the noise persisted, and finally she turned back to the offensive machine, cracking open an eye to see who was calling.

Everything in front of her was a blurry haze. She blinked her eyes, but still the haze persisted. Then she realized the source of her trouble. Her contacts weren't in. Shion sat up, rubbed her eyes to get the sleep away, and put her feet into her slippers. There was no way in hell she was going to walk on the cold floors of the Dammerung barefoot.

Shuffling her way to the bathroom, she squinted her eyes at the number on her way pass. The number was Allen's. _What does he want?_ _He knows I don't like being disrupted in the mornings, _she thought drowsily. Then she sighed, and pressed the accept button.

"What do you want, Allen?" she asked, making it clear she was not pleased about being woken at – she glanced at the glowing green numbers above her computer – seven thirty in the morning.

"Hey, Chief – Shion!" he quickly corrected at her glare. "Guess what? That giant Gnosis just started doing something, and Vector's sending the Dammerung out to look at it."

"Why did you wake me up at seven thirty in the morning to tell me this?" she asked, her annoyance growing. "You could have told me later."

"Well, yes, I could have," he said. "But the thing is, we're already there. So I assumed that you would want to do your job…"

"Oh, shut up," she muttered. He frowned, and leaned forward.

"I didn't quite catch that," he said. Shion shook her head.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "Where are we meeting, and when?"

"Docking Bay Twelve, in about fifteen minutes. I'm taking care of all the gear, so all you need to do is get down here."

"A Docking Bay?" she repeated, confused. "Are we actually going in for a close look?"

"Oh, right! You distracted me from the rest of the news. We're meeting up with the Durandal."

"Really? That's wonderful! I can't wait to see everyone again. Do you think the Elsa will be there too?"

"I don't know," he said. "But the faster you get down here, the faster we can find out!"

"Where is he?" said Gaignun, trying to reach out to Jr. through his mind. But the redhead seemed to have blocked his brain from his brother; he wouldn't respond to Gaignun. Finally giving up, Gaignun left his office and walked down toward the Realian lab to get a status report on the 100-series. He was sure that Ziggy and chaos would look out for his brother, and he had other matters to attend to.

The doors of the lab swished open, and Gaignun found himself face to face with none other than his old friend Nausicaa Kitase. She looked up, and smiled when she saw him.

"I didn't know you were here," she said, giving him a wave before returning to her work. "What exactly do you do here?"

"I sort of own the Kukai Foundation, as well as this ship."

"Pretty impressive," she said. "Then I assume you want a status report?"

"Do you have one ready?"

"Sure do," she said, closing down her computer files and turning to a manila folder. She opened it up, and quickly scanned the information. "Everyone is operating normally now. It appears as though there was an energy surge from the object they were scanning, and it interfered with their neural network. Whatever it was didn't want people finding out about it. While I was examining them I went ahead and added a new program. All it does is prevent this sort of thing by redirecting the surge. It's a bit complex, but that's the gist of it."

"I see," he said, digesting this information. "Does this program affect anything?"

"Nope. It's a harmless subprogram that activates when a surge hits the neural network. They may still get a shock, but it should keep damage to a minimum." She passed him the manila folder, which he accepted. "Everything is written in there, so if you really want to read through it and try to cipher it into the English language, be my guest."

"I don't think so," he said. "I'll just keep this for the records."

"Go ahead. Need anything else done here before I hitch a ride back to Fifth Jerusalem?"

"I believe that is all," he said. "Thank you for coming out here."

"No problem," she said. "I love working with Realians, and this was a unique problem for me to handle. I'm just glad I got a chance to use my new program."

"It hasn't been tested?" he asked, starting to feel a little alarmed.

"It has," she said. "But the program is mostly for Realians who work with hacking for the government, not privately owned 100-series. I just had to modify it a bit to match the network of the 100-series, and it'll work like a charm. But if you want me to stay and monitor their progress, I could. I don't have pressing matters at home that my assistants can't handle."

"If you wouldn't mind. I would rather make sure the adjustment is complete, and there is one 100-series that doesn't have this program."

"MOMO?" asked the doctor. He nodded.

"She may find it useful, and she may not. However, we should at least – " His words were cut off by the rather abrupt appearance of chaos.

"Gaignun, have you seen Jr.?" he asked, looking apprehensive. Gaignun sighed. He had a feeling that, once again, Jr. had done something very, very rash.

---

MOMO regained consciousness slowly in the cold, dark area. As she sat up, she felt a sense of déjà vu, reminded her of when she had woken up in the Song of Nephilim. At least she had a warm sweater this time, and her bow was beside her. She pulled the helmet off her head, and pushed the twisted wreck that had been the Zebulun's door aside. Careful of the jagged edges, she jumped lightly to the floor below. The squishy feeling beneath her boots reminded her of where she was.

Looking around, she couldn't see or sense any Gnosis near her. Perhaps they were all still outside, fighting. But thinking about that made her feel worse. How could she have let herself get into trouble again? And what had become of Ziggy? She couldn't remember.

"Ugh…!" she groaned, clutching her head, which had chosen at that time to remind her that she had collided rather harshly with the metal of the Zebulun before blacking out. There was no time to worry about the battle outside. What was important right now was getting out before a Gnosis found her – or worse, if the giant Gnosis digested her.

Scanning the Zebulun, she knew right away that there was no hope of repairing it with what she had on hand. She would have to find some other means of transportation. It pained her to leave behind the E.S. that had protected her so many times, but there was nothing she could do. Picking up her bow, she started down a passageway that seemed to lead toward the outer edge of the Gnosis.

The deserted halls were a little spooky, but she preferred this to meeting a Gnosis every few feet. Unlike the Gnosis that had captured them before, this Gnosis didn't have mechanical parts floating around it. Instead, there was merely the slimy skin of the Gnosis to look at. Because it was so dark, MOMO couldn't see where she was going very well, and would have kept bumping into the walls if she had been a human instead of an Observational Realian. After about fifteen minutes she arrived in a small antechamber, which was well lit. Taking a good look around, she gasped, startled, as she took it all in.

She hadn't been unnerved terribly by the Gnosis before, as she had been within one before. But this Gnosis was different – it wasn't materialized completely into this plane. Instead, it was still translucent. She imaged she was still in the Gnosis only because it didn't want to let go of what it held, trusting the Gnosis within it to exit and enter as they needed. That seemed to suggest that the Gnosis wasn't the leader, as she'd thought, but merely a transport ship between wherever the Gnosis came from and here. It also seemed to be a battle coordinator of sorts too.

MOMO stepped slowly into the room. Despite the fact she knew it could support her, and that her sensors told it her was solid enough to walk on, she still felt like she was stepping out into midair. The light seemed to come from lichen growing along the walls. _What a unique life form_, she thought, recording everything she'd thought and seen so far. Just in case she didn't make it out…

"Stop that!" she scolded herself, accidentally out loud. MOMO clamped her hands over her mouth in horror. She didn't see anything, nor sense it, but she still felt like she shouldn't be talking in so solemn a place, with its eerie organic light and transparent structure. _I'm going to be okay,_ she told herself angrily, refusing to take a defeatist attitude about this.

Deciding that she'd lingered long enough, MOMO quickly crossed the room to the other side, clutching her bow tightly, the cool metal of the weapon giving her some comfort in this alien world. On the other side she was thankfully back in the darkness, where she couldn't see what she was walking on.

She MOMO walked down the passage, getting closer and closer to the edge, her sensors were starting to show an unusual reading; but they had to have been damaged in the crash. It couldn't possibly be true…could it? She checked again and again, but the sensors stubbornly showed the same thing. KOS-MOS was in the center of the Gnosis.

---

"Gone?" Gaignun repeated. It wasn't in disbelief that he repeated what was said; it was merely a way to confirm that he'd heard chaos right. The silvery-haired boy nodded.

"Gone," he repeated. "We were over at the sickbay, and Jr. kept talking about how it was his fault that MOMO was caught by the Gnosis – "

"Caught by the Gnosis?" repeated Gaignun. This wasn't something that he'd anticipated in the equation.

"Yes," chaos said. "The Zebulun was hit while returning to help the Asher; Ziggy was propelled out of the E.S., but MOMO was stuck inside, completely knocked out. With no pilot the Zebulun was propelled toward that giant Gnosis by the others returning. Anyway, if the Asher hadn't been in trouble, and if MOMO hadn't turned around to help, she might be on the ship. So, instead of taking it as her fault she turned around, or the Gnosis' fault for being there…"

"He took it as his own for getting in trouble, and for letting her come along in the first place," Gaignun said, closing his eyes. "So he went back to get her?"

"I asked him to wait until we were ready to help him, but you know how stubborn he is. I probably should've dragged him into the sickbay to see Ziggy with me, but I didn't."

"No use crying over spilt milk," Gaignun said. "Are there no other E.S. or even an A.G.W.S. that we could use?"

"None that are ready to infiltrate a Gnosis," chaos said. "I guess all that's left is to hope they get out soon, or at least don't get themselves killed until we can find some way of helping them."

Gaignun didn't reply as his portable headset rang. He pulled it on, and opened the line. "Yes?"

"Master Gaignun, the Dammerung of Vector has arrived here," said Shelley's cool voice. "C.E.O. Wilhelm himself is present. He wishes to speak with you at your earliest convenience on the Dammerung."

"The C.E.O. of Vector himself chose to pay us a visit?" Gaignun said, mostly for chaos' benefit. Perhaps it had been his imagination, but he could've sworn chaos' eyes darkened for a moment at the news. He quickly brushed the thought aside; more pressing matters were at hand. "Tell him I would be delighted to accept his invitation. He can expect me in about fifteen minutes time."

"As you wish," Shelley said, and the connection ended. He took off the headpiece, and looked curiously at chaos. But once again the young man's face was impassable. Gaignun had always prided himself on his ability to read people, but chaos was one of those few that could manage to evade him. As chaos offered no news on the development, Gaignun said nothing.

"Well, as you can see, I must be off for my meeting," Gaignun said. "If you could manage to bring him back in one piece, I would be very grateful indeed. The resources of the Durandal are at your disposal."

"I'll do what I can," chaos said. "But I wouldn't be surprised if he managed to get himself out for once in his life. He seemed pretty determined."

"Anything you can do to assist an acceptable outcome is appreciated," Gaignun said. "Now, I must take my leave of you. Good luck."

"Good luck to you as well," chaos said. "I have a feeling you're going to need it."

---

Jr. stopped the Asher in a small alcove along the Gnosis'…skin, for lack of a better word. The Gnosis itself seemed pretty transparent, but the sensors of the Asher had assured him that it would be solid enough to walk on.

He opened the hatch of the Asher, after assuring himself that his spacesuit was indeed on properly, and floated into the Gnosis. The skin, however, refused to let him through. He had been prepared for that, however, and pulled out one of his guns. Taking careful aim, he fired six shots in rapid succession. The result was a fist-sized hole, and a slight tremor from the Gnosis. Jr. pushed his hand in, and slowly pulled apart the layer, making a big enough hole for him to get in. Finally, it was big enough, and he tumbled into the semidarkness inside.

Strapped to his wrist was a locator, which was attuned to the Zebulun. Glancing down at it, he was pleased to see that he wasn't too far from MOMO's location, assuming she hadn't gone too far. After double-checking the reading he headed off in the direction indicated.

Soon enough he came across the Zebulun, and as he had feared MOMO had already gone. Her helmet was placed carefully on the ground, which suggested that she had moved with deliberation instead of panic and fear. The other side of the small room that hosted the Zebulun had only one other door; therefore, it was the logical assumption that she'd gone that way, since he hadn't passed her on his way here. On his way to the exit he picked up her helmet; she would need it for entering the Asher.

The passage was dark, and since Jr. was not an Observational Realian, he kept misjudging distances and bumping into walls. By the time he'd hit a wall for the fifth time he started to swear vehemently, but was stopped by a new sound – a scream.

Forgetting all the pain he was in, forgetting that it would be stupid to run in a dark hallway, he started to race ahead at full speed, his footsteps muffled by the soft padding of the ground. In record time he reached the lichen room that MOMO had passed through; unlike MOMO, he didn't stop to appreciate the alien presence that had shaped the room, he so intent upon finding MOMO. Unfortunately, it had sounded like something had found her before him. But she couldn't die, he wouldn't let her, they were going to get out of this together and alive.

As he plummeted back into darkness he could hear the sounds of a battle. The familiar twang of her energy bow, the snap of fangs, the swish of an arrow being released, the cry of pain as the shaft of light reached its mark. Still running he withdrew his guns from their holsters, ready to join the fray. He had been lulled into security by the deserted halls, but now he was ready for battle. His blood began to sing in anticipation, as it always did. He was meant for battle, meant for it as surely as the Realian he had almost reached was not.

Finally he found her, her back against a wall, her bow still firing away with amazing accuracy. There were scratches on her forearms, the blood soaking her spacesuit, and her cheek sported a nasty bruise. Still, the determined fire didn't leave her eyes as she gave her all to the battle.

Jr. dashed into the room, guns held at the ready, dropping the helmet at the door. With agility befitting a U.R.T.V. he drew a bead on the opponent, and released a hail of bullets. The unknown Gnosis was quickly distracted from its meal, deciding to neutralize this new threat before eating in peace. But Jr. didn't give it much of a chance to fight back. He charged the monster, getting in a few shots at its eyes before drawing away. A forked tail hit the ground where he had been with a splat, but he was long gone, firing at a newly opened target.

MOMO, in the mean time, had drawn on her ether powers to cure herself. With fresh strength she added her share to the battle – she concentrated on calling forth strong ethers to crush the Gnosis with. Once she discovered a weakness to thunder, she called forth thunder ethers, wounding the beast even more.

The Gnosis itself was confused. Should it attack the one hitting it the hardest and the least, or the one that struck lightly and often? It seemed torn between the options, a fact that both MOMO and Jr. would use to their advantage. When the monster seemed to be bearing down too much on MOMO, Jr. would pull of a risky attack that would cause it to turn. When Jr. was backed into a corner, MOMO released a very powerful spell that weakened her for a while, but left Jr. free to move and continue the battle.

It seemed to take forever, although a more accurate measure of time would have been twenty minutes. Finally, bleeding and blinded, the defeated Gnosis thrashed about wildly, and then lay still. MOMO and Jr. looked at each other across the battlefield, at a loss for words, so intent where they on regaining their breath. Finally, MOMO spoke.

"You came to find me," she said, looking him right in the eyes. Before he could say anything, she kept going. "I wanted to give up for a moment back there, before you showed up. But I couldn't, because I had to keep myself alive long enough for you to get here. I knew that you would. You always do."

Jr. felt himself blushing. Now that the battle was done, he was out of his element. He wasn't sure what exactly he was supposed to say here. Somehow, 'you're welcome' seemed to pompous, while 'it was nothing' made it seem as though he'd had nothing better to do, had fancied a stroll around enemy territory, and had accidentally stumbled upon her being attacked by monsters.

MOMO looked nervous after a moment of silence. "I…I guess we should head back now," she said softly, looking pointedly at everything in the room except him. _Damn it, I screwed up and I don't even know how!_ He watched her start to leave, and suddenly realized he had to say something before she went too far.

"Er, MOMO…" he said, and almost slapped himself. _Real articulate,_ he mentally berated himself. Now she probably thought he was even more of an idiot. At least something went right, though, she did turn to face him. "Look, I…well, that is…I wanted to say…t-that…uh… Man, this is really hard. Look, I guess what I'm trying to say it, thanks for…believing in me, believing that I'd do something right."

She laughed a little. _What did I do now?_ "Jr., you do manage to do and say the wrongs things some times, that's true. But your heart is always in the right place."

"Oh! Thanks," he said. They stood there, unsure what to do next. "Um, we should probably get back to the Asher before Gaignun institutes a search party."

"You didn't tell anyone you were coming?" she asked, surprised.

"Well, not exactly…" he said slowly. "I mean to say, I gave the impression that I would hang around for a bit and get a plan together. And I did, in a way. My plan was jump in the Asher, reached the Gnosis, and then wing it."

"Wing it?" she repeated, cocking her heard curiously.

"It means 'make it up as you go along'. That's what you do when you head into a situation that you didn't prepare for in any way."

"Oh," she said, probably filing that away for future reference. "Well, yes, we should get going." Jr. quickly walked over, and handed her the helmet he'd dropped.

"You're going to need this," he said. "I guess the Gnosis doesn't like me as much as it likes you; I had to park on the outside."


	9. Complications

**Xenosaga: Gottlicher Eingriff**

Author's Note: As you students out there are aware, school is here. What that means is that I will try to update this as often as I can, but as I am in high school that may not always work out as often. Just be patient; I won't forget this story until it is done! On a side note, I was proud of myself. I managed to write more about some characters that haven't been around for five chapters or so.

**Chapter Nine: Complications**

"Durandal, please come in," MOMO called over the communications channel from her position as copilot of the E.S. Asher. "This is the E.S. Asher calling the bridge of the Durandal. Durandal, please come in…"

"Damn, what are they doing over there!" complained Jr., banging the wall in annoyance. "We can't dock until they open up the bay doors."

"Look!" MOMO shouted, pointing to one of the rear screens. Jr. glanced at it, and then did a double take. _Is that what I think it is…?_ he wondered. He spun around the Asher, and sure enough, the screen hadn't been lying. The Dammerung, pride and joy of Vector, floated there, gleaming in the starlight. A small shuttle was coming along side of the mammoth ship, no doubt someone from the Durandal.

"I wonder what Vector is doing here? I know they like to research the Gnosis, but I thought they had more pressing matters, like protecting people with KOS-MOS."

"That's it!" MOMO said suddenly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jr. asked, confused. He couldn't remember discussing Vector or KOS-MOS with her recently.

"I sensed KOS-MOS inside of that Gnosis," MOMO explained. "They must be here to do…something…that involves her and the Gnosis."

"But what? She can really kick ass, but I don't think she can take on all of these by herself. Even with the Dammerung here, and with what the Durandal can do, we aren't prepared for an all-out battle with the Gnosis. It's a miracle they haven't attacked us further in the time we've been here. Besides, there's always the chance that KOS-MOS was supposed to battle the Gnosis, but was defeated."

"Then they must be planning something else. From what I know of CEO Wilhelm from Mom, he doesn't seem like he would rashly start something he couldn't finish," MOMO said. "If he sent KOS-MOS in there, then he knew what he was doing. It couldn't have been an accident; KOS-MOS it too expensive to throw away like that."

"Good point," Jr. said. "Ah well, let's keep trying to contact the Durandal. If we put more minds to this problem, maybe we'll finally get an answer."

"Hey, if the Durandal is here, do you think Shion and Allen are too?"

"They probably are. I bet we'll see them before too long; they're always mixed up in some sort of problem."

---

"Chief – I meant Shion, I really did – we have a serious problem."

"What do you mean, a problem?"

"As in, KOS-MOS' functions are rocketing off the scale."

"What?" Shion asked, dropping the pen she had been writing with, and turning to where Allen sat at a workstation set up specifically for monitoring KOS-MOS as she completed her mysterious mission. Sure enough, her vital signs were not good. It wasn't that she was taking a beating from an enemy; from the looks of it, her systems were failing completely, and for no reason whatsoever – almost as though someone had sent the emergency shutdown codes to her.

"I'm not sure what happened. KOS-MOS received some sort of signal from an unidentified sector of space, which knew the correct encryption codes, and then this happened without warning. She even seems to have been sent to another sector of space!"

"Repeat that last part again," Shion said slowly, frowning.

"You heard me right. KOS-MOS was charted in one area one moment, and then, as though she'd completed a U.M.N. gate within the span of a second – which, need I remind you is impossible – she appeared in a new sector of space!"

"What was the nature of the message?"

"Only KOS-MOS knows that, and she's not in any position to tell us right now."

Shion hurried over to the computer, and observed the screens carefully before she took any action. She didn't want to hurt KOS-MOS. "Allen, try to trace the message."

"I've been trying, but the computer keeps coming up with an error message."

"You fed the information correctly, didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" Allen said indignantly. "But you can try if you want."

"No, I trust you… But this is impossible!" Shion quickly typed in a set of commands for KOS-MOS, but it was no good. The KOS-MOS mainframe kept rejecting her authorization. She hissed in frustration – this was not good.

"Shion, we need to shut KOS-MOS down," Allen said slowly. Shion turned to him, her green eyes burning in anger, and Allen quickly put up his hands in defense. "I know you don't want to, but otherwise KOS-MOS will be controlled by an unknown person. You don't want that, do you? Besides," he added when he saw her dejected face, "we can always start her up again right away. She'll have a slight memory loss, but the codes will be purged from her system. Okay?"

"I know you're right, Allen," Shion said bitterly. "But that doesn't mean I like it." She steeled herself, and reached into her pocket, withdrawing a cardkey. Allen withdrew one similar to hers. They inserted them into twin slots, and looked at each other.

"Oh three?" he asked. She nodded. "One… Two… Three!" They turned the cards, and held their breaths.

"The override you are using cannot be completed. Interference in the area of the subject you are trying to reach prevents all transmissions. Please try again later."

"WHAT!" Shion shouted. "This is an emergency! Get more power, or something!" Of course, the automatic voice didn't reply, as it was automated. It replied when a specific action was chosen. That was it.

"It's no good, Shion," Allen said as she collapsed on her chair, numb with shock. This couldn't happen; KOS-MOS couldn't be mysterious, and possibly dangerous, hands. It wasn't some damn reputation that she cared about, as she was for more concerned about KOS-MOS' safety. Who knew what could happen to her?

"We have to tell CEO Wilhelm," Shion said slowly. "Surely there's something he can do about this."

"I don't know if we should – "

"Allen, we have to do this. It's work related, so it's not like he can get mad at us – at least, not reasonably. Don't you care what happens to KOS-MOS?"

"Of course I do!" Allen sighed. "All right, let's go."

"Great! I'll call Miyuki. She can help us track him down." Shion pulled out her bunnie phone as they raced out the door, aware that KOS-MOS could be at death's very door this moment.

---

Darkness surrounded the factory. There were a few searchlights sweeping the grounds, and some Realian guards with infrared goggles, but they would be easy to miss. Jin and Canaan were crouched behind a truck, their eyes watching the guards as they made their rounds Fortunately, there was an easily noticed pattern, which they had picked up in their first two nights of observation. Now, they were ready to enter the factory itself.

They were still working on their assignment for Representative Helmer. They were on Keltia, looking for Margulis after his reported 'death'. So far, there had been a lot of tiny holes in the fabricated story. Not enough to notice from afar, but enough that once you saw it up close you wondered how you'd missed it before. And now their search had led them to a small factory that had been rumored to be under the U-TIC payroll before the Patriarch's death. It was the perfect place to hide if you were supposed to be dead, as most of the factory was automated, eliminating the need for more than a few employees.

Hacking into the mainframe of the city, they had pulled out sketchy blueprints before the officials had been alerted to their presence in the mainframe. There were still entire areas that there was no data on, and those were the areas to try first.

Canaan signaled to Jin – the coast was clear. Clutching his katana, he raced forward, keeping as low to the ground as his frame would allow. He fell into place beside Canaan, crouched behind a fuel tanker. The first layer of security had been avoided.

Canaan peeked around the tanker, and saw that the door was now unguarded, as the shifts were changing. They had a two minute window in which to run across the clear parking lot, avoiding all search lights and patrols, override the codes, and get inside. A daunting task in and of itself, but something they'd been confident they could handle. They nodded to each other, and started to sprint.

In reality the distance wasn't too far; to them, they felt as though they were crossing miles and miles of desert in broad daylight wearing reflective garments. All it took was one stupid guard moving off his path, one mistimed search light, and everything was blown to hell.

But they made it, and Canaan immediately began to search for the code. He came up short, through, when an unexpected problem presented itself.

Where there had been a place to punch in a code just yesterday, there was now a cardkey slot.

"What the…?" started Jin, peering over Canaan's shoulder, but that was as far as he got before Canaan reached out and pulled him down, smashing his face into the damp earth while pressing himself down at the same time. A guard was coming by, and he could see them. The only thing that was in their favor was the fact they wore dark clothes on dark earth near a brown building. If they had been near something light, he would be a little worried. All they had to do was avoid the guard.

Luckily for them, he seemed to be going into the building. He muttered blearily about coffee and sleep under his breath, fumbling to get his cardkey out. Finally, he managed to insert it into the slot, and heard a beep as the lock confirmed his authorization. Canaan and Jin didn't even have to look at each other; they knew this was their chance.

As the guard walked calmly in, the two slipped in as silently as they could. There was a tense moment while the door almost managed to shut on Jin's foot, but he moved it just in time. The guard moved away, and Canaan wanted to breathed a sigh of relief. But he knew they weren't out of immediate danger yet; they had to get into a hidden corner until the replacement guard went outside. Canaan motioned to Jin, spying a pile of crates further down the hall. It would do for temporary cover, as no one was looking for them.

"Canaan, I'm stuck," Jin hissed. Canaan turned around, and sure enough, the hem of his robe was caught in the doorway.

"Just pull it out and come on."

"It won't budge."

"Then cut it off."

"There's no way I'm going to purposefully deface this robe in anyway! It's too valuable and too beautiful!" snapped Jin, quietly at least. Canaan was about ready to punch him, as he heard the approaching footsteps of a guard. In desperation, he ran to the crates, and hid himself, withdrawing his gun and silencer. He only had one chance, and then someone would raise the alarm. He heard the footsteps come closer, like the steps of a grotesques demon advancing on helpless prey. He held the gun at the ready, forcing his breathing to calm. They couldn't afford to be caught now.

"Huh?" said a guard, no doubt seeing something indistinct and suspicious at the end of the hallway. He quickened his pace, and there was the sound of a phone being flipped open as he neared the crates. Canaan knew he needed to get him before the operated the phone.

He jumped out, training the gun on the guard and firing. It wasn't too bad, as the guard was close. He didn't even have time to do more than give off a whimper before his lifeforce ended. Canaan rushed forward and caught him before his metallic uniform hit the floor. The guard was searched for a cardkey, and then unceremoniously dumped into an open crate. Then he turned his attention to where Jin was still struggling with the door. He opened the door, Jin pulled out his clothes, and then they hurried over to a nearby ladder, which lead up to some maintenance catwalks.

"Why did you insist on that ridiculous costume?" hissed Canaan, trying not to be heard by the suspicious guards as they moved slowly through the docking bay below them. Jin looked down at his Japanese garb.

"This is my style," he said. "And it fit with my sword. I won't appear in anything else."

Canaan almost snorted, but he refrained. "It's your neck, Captain Uzuki," was all he said, and the two moved further into the enemy's lair.

---

In the bowels of the Dammerung, two cloaked men stood together, whispering urgently. The Red Testament looked toward the Black Testament, and if his face hadn't been obscured you would have seen worry and confusion reflected in his icy blue eyes.

"Voyager, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Why Kevin, I never took you for a weakling."

"I'm not chickening out, I just… I don't know; this just seems so wrong."

"Look, they all trust me. We don't need to worry about power, all of that as been assured. All we need to do is use the power granted."

"He's right, you know," added a third voice, as a man in navy blue stepped forward from the shadows where he had been all along. "Everything is going perfectly; when the time comes, we will be able to act."

"Virgil is right," said Voyager. His pale face was never masked on the Dammerung, and he leaned in toward Kevin, his face twisted into what was supposed to be a smile, but seemed to be a horrid grimace of pain, the type only seen in nightmares. "Besides, don't you have a… how shall I phrase this… personal motivation?"

Kevin leaned back in revulsion. "Don't even start," he hissed, but Voyager had reached him, and he knew it. "Okay, okay… I won't say anything. But I need conclusive evidence."

"And you'll get it," he said. "Until then, you'd better behave." And he faded away without so much as a whisper. Virgil and Kevin looked at each other.

"I think the Zohar's have messed with his head," Kevin said slowly. "Is he really worth listening to, or are his brains addled too deeply?"

"Don't tell me you really plan to defy Voyager after what you said? He has more power than all of us."

"I say those things to his face, but surely even you have had your doubts about this. Sometimes, I think he has the right idea, but goes about it entirely the wrong way."

"Perhaps…" murmured Virgil, looking out into the starry sky. "But I don't like to take uncertain risks until I'm certain I have everything I need, or someone forces my hand. And right now, not all of the bets are in."

"But they will be. KOS-MOS already left," pointed out Kevin.

"That is true. Either way, we will need to act soon, or loose the window of opportunity."

"Agreed. Perhaps we should talk later…?"

"Let's wait until the newest Testament gets back. I want to see what his motives are. He's a wild card, and like I said, I don't like uncertainties."

"Now's your chance," Kevin said slowly. "I sense that he's back already."

With those words, the two faded from sight, each questioning his own role in the already tangled web of the universe.

---

"Welcome, Director Kukai, to the Dammerung," said Wilhelm smoothly as Gaignun entered the room with Mary and Shelley in tow.

"Thank you, CEO Wilhelm," Gaignun said, with a small bow. "You have an impressive ship here."

"You flatter me, when you have the Durandal, and it was built with a private economy. Would you care for something to eat or drink? We have a very nice selection on board."

"No thank you. I would prefer to get straight to business."

"Then we shall indeed. As you are no doubt aware, Gnosis activity has decreased all over. And, until recently, they were believed to be gone. But then this Gnosis awakens. And it is the very same one that arrived after Proto Omega was destroyed a year ago."

"Yes…" Gaignun said slowly, unsure as to where this was going. Usually, he knew what was going on with people. Wilhelm, however, was one of the few he couldn't quite read.

"I'll be quite frank with you, as time is of the essence. I require your Zohars."

Gaignun's face betrayed nothing, but his mind was working in overdrive. No one should have known that they had the Zohars. Few even knew of their existence. The Kukai Foundation had concealed its activities by making it look as though there were pirates about when taking Zohars from those other than the U-TIC. Of course, U-TIC had amassed many of them before the Durandal had started on it's crusade, so they didn't feel quite so guilty about stealing. But Wilhelm shouldn't of known.

"May I ask what leads you to believe that we have these …Zohars, I believe you said… on board our ship, or within the Foundation's walls?"

Wilhelm smiled slightly, but the look was far from happy. It carried about it a predatory aura, and it made Gaignun distinctly uncomfortable. Mary and Shelley gave involuntary shivers behind him. "We're both men of intelligence, Director Kukai. Don't insult me; I know they are there." Gaignun started to protest again, but Wilhelm cut him off. "I've seen them. You have thirteen. They are lined up in rows in an Isolation Area on board your ship. Each one is in a special carrying case, no doubt designed by Joachim Mizrahi. Each one bears a name on it, the twelve apostles from the Lost Jerusalem Bible and the name Marienkind. Do you need any more proof?"

The news shocked Gaignun. He obviously knew about them. He hated to admit it, but Wilhelm either had more powerful assistants than he thought, KOS-MOS had given him the information or… there was a spy. Personally, Gaignun figured he'd gotten it from KOS-MOS, as he trusted the members of the Foundation with his life, and there was no one alive that could defeat the Durandal's security system. "What could you possibly want with them?"

"That is my affair," Wilhelm said. "I ask you for these in good faith, and you will receive a reward for your labors, you resources and your time. But if you refuse this offer, be aware that I will take them by force, and you will get nothing. I'm sure you've seen what KOS-MOS can do?"

"Well…" Gaignun hated to admit it, but he was trapped. If he refused, then Wilhelm could hold them captive, use KOS-MOS to storm the Durandal with the Damemrung providing support. But he couldn't agree to pass over the powerful Zohars to an unknown in the equation.

"I'm don't care who he's with! I'm going in there!" shouted an indistinct voice from the corridor.

"But you can't! He's with important dignitaries – "

"Miyuki, I don't give a damn if he's in there with the President of the Foundation! Yes, you heard me, I swore, and don't look so surprised. Now get out of my way NOW."

"But… but… but… but…"

"It's an emergency, and I'm not standing by!"

"Hey, what are you doing! Don't let her go in there! Let ME go!"

The doors stormed open, and a very angry Shion ran in. In the background, Allen was holding a struggling woman, presumably Miyuki, back from the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" Wilhelm demanded, his voice icy. "I don't want to be interrupted."

"Sir, I realize that, but it's an emergency." She looked over at them, and looked again. "Gaignun! Mary! Shelley! I'm so sorry, but it's an emergency."

"Please, Shion, proceed," Gaignun said. Perhaps, in the confusion, they could regroup. Suddenly, Wilhelm looked alarmed.

"We should carry on this discussion outside…" he began, but Shion but him off.

"No. It's about KOS-MOS, and I want to talk – "

"This isn't the time, nor is it the place."

"No, go on Shion," Gaignun said, smiling. He had a feeling that Wilhelm had just lost his ace in the hole.

"KOS-MOS went missing on her mission! We tracked her to her destination, then she received an unknown transmission, and her systems began to fail. On top of that, she was transported to an unknown sector of space! She could be anywhere, and we need to find her!"

Wilhelm closed his eyes as Gaignun and the Godwin sisters stood up. "I'm so sorry, CEO Wilhelm, but the answer is no." And he walked out of the room, flanked by his aides, leaving a confused Shion and an angry Wilhelm behind.

---

KOS-MOS was unsure as to where, exactly, she was. One moment, she had been waiting within the Gnosis for further orders. The next, she was on a foreign planet which didn't appear in her database. She tried an experimental step, and her foot connected with a solid plane. Her sensors seemed to be off-line, and for the first time she felt what he humans called 'agitation'. She didn't like being in foreign places, blind to possible threats.

There was a church in front of her, a small one that was much like the church from the Encephalon dive years earlier. She entered it slowly, her crimson eyes never staying still, accessing the situation. If she couldn't have sensors, or equipment, she would rely on vision. Obviously, whoever had sent her here wanted to try and take her unaware; that or her sensors didn't matter.

The door moaned as she pushed it open, but she ignored it. So far, there had been so signs of life. But KOS-MOS wouldn't let her guard down; that wasn't what she was programmed to do.

_Heh heh heh…a battle android…_ said a voice. She couldn't pinpoint it; it seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. But it was definitely female.

_Don't be alarmed. I haven't brought you here to harm you,_ said the voice, in a calming manner, as though she were talking to a child.

"I do not require coddling like a child, nor do I do anything for an employer other than Vector Industries," said KOS-MOS.

_Oh really? Too bad your 'Vector' doesn't mean anything to me._

"It is not 'my' Vector. It belongs to CEO Wilhelm."

_Vector belongs to him, does it? Of course, I should have seen. Ah, the irony is delicious, and there has been little to amuse me these past four thousand years. But how could you understand? You barely know two._

"I request that you return me to the Gnosis. My job there is not yet complete."

_These jobs are the same. But I don't expect you to understand yet. No, I will bide my time. But first, you need to see this. Come closer to the altar. _KOS-MOS deducted that by appeasing the unknown woman, by seeing whatever it was this voice wanted her to see, KOS-MOS could proceed along her mission much faster. She stepped forward, and for once even the android was surprised at the sight that greeted her on the other side of the altar.

A woman knelt there, her hands palm down on the floor. Brown tresses hung in her face, but KOS-MOS could see the unnatural silver eyes that looked up at her. To either side gray wings where expanded; but they were partially burnt, ruining any look of angelic peace the woman may of once held. On closer inspection, KOS-MOS could see that she was kneeling in a pool of crimson, which looked suspiciously like blood. The hole in the woman's stomach supported this theory, as did the bloodstained dagger that lay beside her, the blade covered in blood.

"You should seek medical attention soon," advised KOS-MOS. "You cannot hope to survive further blood loss."

_I'm not truly alive,_ said the voice. _That is how I am trapped, frozen in time until we all can be released. Too many of us needed to guard the gates, too many of us gave up our lives willingly to keep the Gnosis at bay. KOS-MOS…release me…release us all. Follow the instructions I've placed in your head, they will guide you._

A ghostly hand reached out, and touched her head lightly. A blue light flared up for a moment, and then faded. The voice faded with it, as though the effort of speech was slowly draining her power. _Go back…to where the first lock was released…where the first guardians…died…_ KOS-MOS' vision went hazy, and she felt herself slipping. One final call came to her, before her systems failed. _All creatures are equal…with free will, and so…I release you from… your masters._


	10. Revelations

**Xenosaga: Gottlicher Eingriff**

I had the hardest time writing this chapter. I wanted to help explain a little more of the story here, but I didn't want to give everything away yet. And it was really hard to make sure that I left only the bare minimum, when I had so much information I wanted to get across eventually.

**Chapter Ten: Revelations**

"We have no idea what happened! It must have been something big, though," Shion insisted to Wilhelm, sitting down and tapping keys rapidly as she scrolled through the data, pausing only here and there as she came across relevant data, although she never paused long, much like a hummingbird in flight. She could practically feel Wilhelm's eyes on the back of her head; she didn't know what she had interrupted, but she had no doubt it was something concerning KOS-MOS. She'd have to ask Mary and Shelley, or perhaps Gaignun himself, when she could get the time. "There is no what that any Federation creation could do this. Absolutely none."

"I am aware of that, Miss Uzuki. But the question still remains, what did?" he said quietly, his eyes never leaving the screen. "And there was no warning of any kind. Just the sudden signal, and then she started to malfunction."

"I saw it myself," Allen added from behind them. "I tried to trace the signal, but it came from an unknown sector of space." Wilhelm swung suddenly to face Allen, and Shion turned, startled by the sudden motion.

"An unknown sector of space? You're absolutely sure?" he demanded, his eyes blazing intently. "And very soon after KOS-MOS disappeared?"

Allen seemed to wilt under the intensity of the deep red gaze that seemed to be delving into the depths of his brain. "Y-yes," he said, trying to control his nervous stutter. He straightened, trying to muster all the courage he could. "As s-soon as the message was received, KOS-MOS' systems began to fail. When we started to loose complete control, we attempted to bring her offline, with the intention of manually rebooting her as soon as we felt that the bug was eradicated from her operating system. But something, most likely the signal, overrode our command. Then, without any warning, she disappeared." Well, at least he had sounded confident then.

"I see…" murmured Wilhelm, and Shion got the distinct feeling that he did indeed see far more than they were seeing right now. She caught Allen's eye, and noticed that he too seemed to think that there was something they weren't being told. After a moment Wilhelm returned from his thoughts, and turned back to them, continuing on as though his lapse had never happened. "For the moment there is nothing we can do. Order KOS-MOS to return as soon as she reappears in a known area. If she does at all," he added as an after thought.

"Of course, sir," Shion said. He nodded to them, and left.

As soon as he was gone Allen gave a sigh of relief. "Whew, I thought he was going to go psycho there for a moment."

"I wonder what he knows that we don't?" Shion wondered, staring thoughtfully at the door where Wilhelm had exited.

"I bet if we went over to the Durandal we could find out more," Allen said. "Gaignun always seems to know what's going on."

"That's a really good idea," Shion said. "Come on, let's get Miyuki to give us passes to leave right away! Togashi or someone can cover for us while we're away."

"Where are you going, Shion?" questioned a voice behind them. They turned around to see KOS-MOS standing there, looking no worse for wear than she had upon leaving the Dammerung.

"KOS-MOS! We were worried about you! What happened?"

"It is of no concern," KOS-MOS said, striding closer to the two. She seemed physically to be the same, but something seemed to be different underneath. "I was merely…engaged elsewhere."

Shion narrowed her eyes at that vague comment, but knew that KOS-MOS was just being stubborn. "Well, CEO Wilhelm would like to see you," she said instead.

"You did not answer my question."

"Um, KOS-MOS…that was an order," said Allen quietly.

"I am aware of that," she said. "Where are you going?"

"Umm…the Durandal," Shion said, starting to feel nervous.

"Very well," KOS-MOS said after a moment. "I will accompany you there."

"KOS-MOS, the CEO of Vector Industries, your ultimate superior, gave you an order. You can't just ignore that. It's not in your programming."

"My old programming was obsolete. I have a new OS which is less…inhibiting. Now, Shion, are you prepared to leave?"

"Sure…" Shion said, following KOS-MOS as she walked out the door, Allen in tow. _I'm certainly going to keep a close eye on you._

---

"I was starting to think that no one was going to reply," Jr. said, sounding annoyed as he jumped off of the E.S. Asher and threw his helmet to the ground. MOMO opted to slide gracefully to the metal deck below instead, her helmet already removed and tucked carefully under her arm. Gaignun watched the annoyance on his brother's face with some apprehension. Hopefully, he wouldn't take it too badly that they had been too busy to help him. "What were you guys doing over here, having a party?" At least he was joking; that was always a good sign.

"Yes, because as soon as we noticed that you were missing, the Gnosis were up to something, and the Dammerung just _happened_ to appear in the same area, our immediate reaction was, 'hey, this would be a really great time for a party!'" said Gaignun, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"They say great minds think alike," Jr. defended.

"Then your option was certainly not apart of the process," Gaignun quipped. "Now, if you're done standing there like an idiot, perhaps you would care to come with me? I was told that chaos has something to say to all of us in the sickbay, and you and MOMO are the last to arrive."

"We're coming, Gaignun," MOMO said, speaking loudly to override Jr.'s cries of protest. She started toward the door, and Gaignun followed her. When he glanced back, Jr. was quickly following them, trying to catch up. Gaignun laughed at him a moment, then concentrated on getting to the sickbay to hear what chaos had to say. It had sounded important, and he didn't want to miss this.

---

MOMO found the sickbay already crowded with the others, including Shion, KOS-MOS and Allen.

"Hi Shion!" MOMO said happily, walking over to where they were. "How are you doing, Allen? And it's good to see you again, KOS-MOS."

"Hey, MOMO! "Allen said. "Wow, you look a lot taller than you were."

"Greetings, MOMO," KOS-MOS responded calmly. MOMO looked at her carefully; it was the same reading she had gotten in the Gnosis. KOS-MOS had been there, for a while. Why she had been there was the only question left.

"MOMO, its good to see you again," Shion said, giving MOMO a hug. "You really are tall; you look your age right now."

"Thanks. It was an old program that resurfaced after the Encephalon dive two years ago, and it helped me to grow up."

"Hey old man, you doing all right?" called Jr. from across the room. MOMO looked up to see Ziggy sitting up on a bed, looking tired but well.

"Ziggy!" she cried out, running across the room to envelope him in a huge hug. "Are you really all right?"

"I am fine, MOMO," he said. "But how about you? You had a concussion when last I saw you; it would be wise for you to get that checked out."

"I will," she agreed. "But I thought Gaignun said that chaos had something to tell us?"

"I do," chaos said. "And now I can begin, with all of you here." As they turned to look at him he stood up, facing them gravely. "Because of the nature of what you have gotten yourselves into, through facing the Gnosis, U-TIC, and your own pasts, I feel it necessary that I tell you more about what has been happening. Perhaps, with a better understanding of what has been happening, you will better be able to fight. And I have no doubt that you're going to keep fighting; it will take a lot more to deter you, as I have seen before."

"So we're finally going to get some answers?" said Jr., leaning causally against the wall.

"Yes, although not all of the answers you are looking for, just enough to have a basic knowledge," chaos said. "Explaining the full history of this is too complex for me to get into right now. To explain all about the Gnosis we would need to take at least a few days to tell the entire tale, and that is simply too long. I will instead fast forward to the main part, which starts after humanity was forced to flee Lost Jerusalem.

"Back then, a group of beings from another plane of existence guarded the planet, and more specifically, the rights of its inhabitants. As did another faction, although it was their belief that freewill had tainted humanity, and without it humans could better their own lives. When Lost Jerusalem was given up for dead because of the actions of humans, it only solidified their belief. And so, they began to work their way in among humans, trying to make them destroy themselves. Hearing of this, the other group also began to work, but against the plans of the others.

"And a third group came into being, one that simply wanted to mediate a peace between all of us, who were essentially the same race, different creeds. I, myself, was a part of this latter group." He paused there, and MOMO knew why. It was a lot to take in, chaos being an ethereal being, although that made everything begin to make more sense than it had. Things such as why chaos, and no one else, was able to melt Gnosis by touching them.

"So you're from another plane of existence? Like Nephilim?" Shion asked, sitting down rather hard on her rear as she took that information in. Allen likewise looked stunned; in fact, the only person who didn't react was KOS-MOS.

"Precisely. In fact, Nephilim and I have worked together before," chaos said. "But my point was, these beings were intent on destroying freewill, and using unknowing human agents to bring it about. Over the two thousand years it has been, one by one they began to give up and go home. One, however, did not. And because he chose to stay, so did I. Using many agents, such as Joachim Mizrahi, he helped the Gnosis enter the world.

"He planted enough information around for Joachim to realize the true extent of his dreams – finding Lost Jerusalem. He learned the only way to reach it was through a portal guarded by a Gnosis. Joachim thought, with the power of the 100-series and the Song of Nephilim, he could keep the Gnosis at bay long enough to send through a probe. But he had miscalculated the power of the Gnosis…or rather, he was lead to believe that the Gnosis weren't very strong from years of confinement.

"They did indeed come through weak, but they didn't stay that way for very long. As their power grew, Joachim knew there was no way to stop them. So he took MOMO, whose production was almost done, added his knowledge and the Y-Data to her memory, and sent her and Juli away from Miltia as soon as MOMO woke up. A day later, the Gnosis broke through his gateway's defenses and entered the galaxy."

"So what does this have to do with that other guy?" demanded Jr. "I mean, we all know about the Gnosis being here. What's this big secret?"

"The path to Lost Jerusalem was opened, and the first seal broken," chaos said, ignoring Jr. for the moment. "Two more remain. At Lost Jerusalem one can rid the galaxy of the Gnosis; whether or not humanity still has its freewill afterward is in the hands of the person who initiates it. It all comes down to who is present and in control – me or him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who exactly is this 'he'? Don't you know him?"

"No. We don't know who the leader was, or what he has been doing these many years. If we did, our job would be a lot easier."

_I was the one who opened the path, wasn't I?_ Perhaps the words in her mind were a little harsher than she had intended, but she didn't care at this point. She knew it was true, without the slightest hint of doubt. Because she hadn't protected the Y-Data, the gateway had been opened. Perhaps Albedo had been right all along; she was weak, far too weak.

She sat down against the wall, avoiding the talk of the others, staring at her knees in thought. _I wasn't strong enough to protect the Y-Data. I bet _she_ could have, if she hadn't died._ A new, unsettling thought entered her head. _I started it all over again. Maybe that phrase is right, 'sins of the father'… No! I _will_ be different! I'm going to finish what I started. I have to. _

"What are we going to do about the other seals?" questioned Ziggy, and she started to listen again, returning her gaze to chaos and Ziggy. "Do we open them ourselves, to get through first, or wait until he makes a move?"

"I don't know," chaos said. "I think that Margulis – whose reappearance I'm sure you've all heard about – is working on breaking another seal. If that is true, we should get to the third seal as quickly as possible. Perhaps we could manage to hold him off for a bit. If it does get opened, then we go to Lost Jerusalem as quickly as possible."

"That sounds like the best course of action," agreed KOS-MOS. "Shion, we should prepare for this defensive maneuver while the Durandal or Elsa heads toward the seal. I detect that many of you require sleep and/or nourishment."

"You're right, KOS-MOS," Shion said. Gaignun looked up, started, as though he had just realized she was there.

"Wait a moment," he said. "I thought that KOS-MOS was lost or something."

"She was. Then, without warning, I opened a door and there she was," Shion said.

"And she even went against a direct order from CEO Wilhelm!" exclaimed Allen. "I have no idea what's wrong with her."

"As previously stated, I have received a new OS. Therefore, I have more capabilities and fewer limitations. An allegiance to Vector Industries is no longer required." KOS-MOS did not react at all to what she was saying. It was a simple, unimportant fact to her. But everyone else was stunned, even MOMO.

_How could that have happened?_

KOS-MOS had always seemed to be just like a colder human who could pull guns out of nowhere to MOMO, much as Jr. and chaos were just humans with unusual powers to her, Ziggy was a surrogate father who happened to have electronic implants and a blade on his arm, and she was a young woman who lived with her mother. But always in the back of her mind had been the knowledge that KOS-MOS was something different, a sophisticated weapon under the control of Vector Industries, just as she always subconsciously knew that she was a Realian, Jr. was a U.R.T.V, Ziggy a cyborg, and now chaos was an ethereal being. And to realize that KOS-MOS had indeed become something more as well, with free will, MOMO was stunned. But she couldn't have been happier for KOS-MOS, although KOS-MOS might not see freedom as a reason to celebrate.

"So you could do anything that you wanted?" asked Shion.

"Not anything that I want. I have the ability to decide the course of action that I deem best, without the necessary protection of Vector employees. But I cannot deviate from my original mission, although it is no longer classified."

"And what's that?" asked Jr.

"To go to Lost Jerusalem," chaos said, even before KOS-MOS had opened her mouth.

"Affirmative," she said instead.

"What's she going to do there?" Jr. persisted, completely dissatisfied with the answers he had received so far.

"That is up to her," said chaos. Then, with the faintest of smiles, he left the room, effectively ending their meeting. MOMO, searching for some solitude, exited second.

Fifteen minutes of wandering found her in a lonely hallway, staring out the window. The stars passed them by at a slow rate, as they had no destination yet. Soon, though, she knew they would be preparing for departure on the Elsa, to parts unknown. She almost smiled at that. Coming back here was only supposed to be a short visit, one during which she helped her sisters and saw Jr. and Gaignun again. Instead, this was turning into another one of their adventures. Although the last one had ended rather oddly, with them confronting the remnants of U-TIC, still intent on reaching Lost Jerusalem.

Now that she thought about it, a lot of things had been left unsaid. The gateway had never been used, the Gnosis had hovered on the edge of the galaxy, and the true reason for returning to the home planet of humanity had never fully been explained. Still, she had thought it an adventure for someone else, someone who didn't want the calm of living with their parents and finding a job. This rediscovery of her father's wrongs, something she had been trying to forget, was something she simply didn't want nor need.

And she had to consider just what she was going to do about Jr. Sitting there, alone in the Gnosis, an unknown monster rushing at her, she had felt him coming. She didn't know quite how she knew, it just happened. But it was that simple presence that had convinced her not to give up, even though it seemed hopeless for a wounded _Observational _Realian to be able to put up much of a fight.

The real question was whether she would tell him or not. How would he take knowing that someone could feel his emotions? It was, in a way, a form of intrusion, and that was something she hated to keep from him, especially when it had hurt her so much in the past. But at the same time, she couldn't control it. Would he start to avoid her, knowing that she could sense what he felt?

Even now she could feel his confusion as he realized that she was no longer in the room with the rest of them. Perhaps she was getting better at sneaking around. It was certainly something useful to do. MOMO had no idea what to do if he found her, though. She didn't exactly want to tell him what she had been thinking about. He would only worry, and tell the others, who would in turn begin to worry about her as well. And hovering friends, while thoughtful, were not something she wanted to deal with.

MOMO shivered, and turned away from the window. It was too dark and lonesome for her to look at long; she always tried to avoid dark places as much as she could. It just served to remind her of the Song of Nephilim, of Albedo, of her sisters and their pain, of the torment of her mind. Before she had reflected upon her younger self, and thought she had thought herself naïve.

Now, she wasn't so sure. Perhaps a mask of happiness and caring was something she needed to hold onto. It served its purpose. None of her friends ever worried about her as long as she was right there with them, smiling. Silently, she resolved that she would not let herself falter in front of them. She was stronger than someone who quivers as the first shots are fired across the battlefield. She had to be. And she wouldn't tell Jr., not yet. Someday she would tell him, but not now.

She made her way back into the brightly lit corridors of the crew, and while a smile was bright upon her face, it didn't quite reach her eyes.

---

KOS-MOS had also left the room, precisely 5.43 seconds after MOMO had. But finding the Realian was not on KOS-MOS' agenda; instead, she was searching for chaos. He had exhibited a knowledge of what was going on, and she had no doubt that she would be able to help her better understand what had happened during her unusual…experience, for lack of a better word. Her scanners indicated that chaos was currently pacing in his room, which was not an unusual activity for him. She was sure he wouldn't mind if she came to see him.

In front of his door, she tapped three times, and then waited. A pause while chaos stopped his pacing, and then he came to the door. He smiled his secretive smile, as though he had known it would be her all along.

"Come in," was all he said to her, though. Remembering the last time she had come to him for advice, she chose to shorten their meeting by sitting before the inevitable invitation to sit came. When chaos turned back from the door, he was still smiling.

"I see you remember," he said, taking a seat across from her. "But somehow, I doubt this isn't a simple question about mechanical evolution."

"You are correct," she said. "I have come to ask you about Lost Jerusalem, and what I am to do."

"KOS-MOS, the whole point of getting an operating system that allows you to decide for yourself is so that no one tells you what you are to do. I'll answer your questions as best as I can, but in the end you have to be the one that decides what will happen when you finally reach your destination."

"Then perhaps part of my question begins with mechanical evolution after all," she said. "You knew what would happen, didn't you?"

His smile slipped as he took a moment to consider what she had to say. "I didn't know when it would happen, but I knew that eventually it would have to."

"Why?"

"I thought I told you. So that you could decide for yourself what you will do. Essentially, you're human now KOS-MOS. Only you can decide what happens. Sure, many people will try to influence that decision, offering you things to sway in their favor. But the final say is yours. And your new OS allows that."

"Couldn't one of your brethren decide what happens instead?"

"No," he said. "We needed someone who wasn't, in the biological sense, alive. That way, powers much like our own could be instilled in that person. As I said, I came from an indecisive group who preferred mediation for solutions rather than acting ourselves. Our leader decided that a mechanical being, one who could receive our powers, should be created. Then, when the time for redemption was at hand, we could allow her freedom to choose what is right to her mind. You have observed what it is like to help both sides," he added. As though she could forget.

During their last few encounters with the U-TIC, she had been possessed by their main computer, and forced to work for them. It had taken a lot to bring her back from that, and almost cost Shion and Allen their lives.

"So now, it is all up to me." She was not asking a question, merely repeating to herself what had to be done. chaos nodded his assent.

"I have one more thing for you," he said, turning to a small box on the table beside him. After a moment, he lifted out a small necklace, with an unknown rune on it. He passed it to her, and her sensors determined that it was nothing more than the metal silver.

"What am I to do with this?" she questioned.

"That is the final key," chaos said. "When we reach Lost Jerusalem, you will know what to do with it."

She nodded slowly, and accepted the necklace, placing it in a safe compartment. She rose, and he did as well.

"Thank you, chaos," KOS-MOS said. "You have been most helpful to me."

"Don't worry about it. After all, that is what I'm here for." He walked to the door, and opened it for her. She stepped through, and then paused. There had been something Shion had said about thanking people… "Did you forget something?"

"Ah, yes," she said, and turned around and awkwardly put her arms around him, her best imitation of a hug. chaos faltered for only a moment, before he returned it. She stepped away, and look at him.

"What the…?" he asked, looking at her.

"You told me that I was essentially human now," she said. "And Shion told me that hugging was an appropriate way to thank a close friend, or to greet them. Aren't you my friend?"

"Of course, KOS-MOS," he said, smiling. She nodded, and then returned to her regular routine.

---

chaos watched her retreating back, her blue hair swishing from side to side as she walked. He had been surprised by her hug, but it hadn't been that unusual. Of course she wanted to try to fit her role. That was still a part of her programming, one that no one could completely take away. Still, it had been a long time since he could talk with someone as freely as he did with her, mostly because she herself wasn't in any way human, and had accepted that fact since the moment of her 'birth', much as he had. MOMO, Jr., Ziggy…they had been humans to begin with. In fact, the only difference between Realians and humans was the way they were born, as Shion had often said. But KOS-MOS, she was just starting to deal with a complete change in the way her world worked.

He waved at her, although she couldn't see, and returned to his room. He had given her the key, just as Gabriel had said. Now, all that was left was to return back to his home. Although what awaited him, after the desolation of his dream and the terror of his nightmares, he certainly didn't want to know.


	11. Where Did I Go Wrong?

**Xenosaga: Gottlicher Eingriff**

Note: If you want to leave a review that has some criticism, that's okay. I accept criticism. But _please_ elaborate! Leaving a review that just says 'hey, your story was confusing' doesn't help me at all! I can't make my story easier to understand if you don't tell me what is wrong in the first place.

**Chapter Eleven: Where Did I Go Wrong?**

"Has MOMO seemed kind of…unusual to you guys lately?" Shion asked, watching the pink-haired Realian wandering from the dinner table, her eyes slightly glazed over as she concentrated on a thought that the rest could only begin to guess at.

"What do you mean?" Jr. asked, swallowing his food. "She seemed perky enough when she was here a minute ago. She was laughing along with the rest of us when Tony and Hammer got into that food fight."

"Well, I mean, she still acts the same…but something seems a little off," Shion elaborated, frowning. "She smiles and acts the same, but it doesn't quite seem to be anything more than skin deep."

"I too have noticed something odd," Ziggy added. "She wasn't like this before. In fact, it seems to have happened recently."

"Hmmm…" Jr. muttered thoughtfully, thinking as he mechanically took a sip of his water, not really feeling the cool liquid sliding down his throat. _Could they be right…?_

---

Canaan peeked his head around the corner cautiously, looking around with his sensors on high. He didn't want to be surprised at all, but especially not in here, not until they knew who or what they were dealing with. The hallway was completely clear, so he gestured to Jin, then began to walk forward slowly, his eyes still roaming around their surroundings. Behind him, his feet barely more than a whisper, padded Jin.

The gun still firmly in his hand, he stopped before a sealed door. The red letters on the outside merely read 'Authorized Personnel Only'. Looking around once more, he walked up to the access panel. It looked like a twelve-digit encryption code with a cardkey slot, above which the red 'locked' sign sat boldly. Jin, who was looking over his shoulder, whistled soundlessly.

"Now what?" he whispered quietly. Canaan frowned, looking around. He had no idea where the cardkey would be located (probably with Margulis, which would indeed be just his luck) and with twelve digits there was a wide range of number sequences that could be the correct one. No, there had to be another way.

Hoping that something would trigger his memory, he scanned the area once more. It was still just the one door, at the center of the complex, with 'Authorized Personnel Only' on the door. It was safe to assume that this place held some importance. But the question was not what needed to be hidden, but how to get into the damn place.

'What do I know?' he questioned himself. 'Well, we're almost certain that Margulis is here, running the show from behind the scenes despite his 'death'. Therefore, whatever is in here would be controlled by him.'

"Jin, you know Margulis, correct?" he whispered. Jin grimaced, but nodded an affirmative. "Does he seem to be the paranoid type?"

"Definitely," Jin said. Canaan nodded.

"Then he will be the only one with access to this room. Therefore, he will have top security in place. No doubt even workers for the area are either limited or have been eliminated. It probably is an important storehouse, although I don't know for what…"

"Does all that mean we're screwed?" Jin asked, a light smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Canaan resisted the urge to hit him. Why was he making light of their rather precarious situation?

"Perhaps," was all he said.

"Okay then," he said. He pulled out his katana, and sliced through the panel on the door, effectively severing all links to the security system and changing the signal to a green 'open' sign. Canaan stared at him in horror as the warning klaxons sounded and the halls dimmed as red emergency lights appeared, but Jin didn't even have the decency to look abashed. "We weren't going to get the key from Margulis without alerting him anyway, so why not just get whatever is in here first?"

Canaan had to admit it did make a certain amount of sense. It was suicide, certainly, but this entire mission had been suicide from the outset. This was just the quickest route to that suicide.

"Fine," he said, and together they stepped into the room as the first guards appeared around the edge of the corridor. Together they moved heavy boxes of A.M.W.S parts to barricade the door ('together' was the operative word, as Jin merely scooted a few smaller boxes that couldn't stop rats in front of the door as Canaan used all of his Realian strength).

Their work finished for the moment, they turned around, only to find that the far end of the hangar was too dark for them to see anything.

"There has to be a light switch around here somewhere," Jin said, feeling around the walls. "Surely near the door – aha! I've got it." He flicked the switch, and slowly the huge lights came up. Canaan and Jin just stared at the far end.

"Impressive. I certainly didn't expect that," Jin said. And Canaan could not have agreed more.

Behind them there was a crash, and the boxes gave way. The door opened, and in stepped Margulis, who surveyed them slowly.

"Well, well, well," he said softly. "So nice of you to join me. I was just thinking I could use a little work out." His sword was raised into the ready position, and the words had just left his mouth when he charged at them.

---

He personally hadn't thought there was anything wrong with MOMO when it had been mentioned two days ago. But Ziggy and Shion knew MOMO very well, and could usually pick up on these kinds of things. Maybe there was something that he wasn't seeing after all. With a twinge of regret at the thought of Albedo, he realized that this was an extremely likely explanation.

Besides, why else had she been avoiding him these past few days?

"And that should leave everything settled nicely," said a cool feminine voice, breaking through into this thoughts. Dr. Nausicaa Kitase had finished repairing the Realians, and was on her way back to her home to report to Dr. Mizrahi about her daughter's decision to remain onboard the Durandal, with a new Gnosis threat looming in the near future. Suki sat next to her, her gray hair tied back neatly, listening to every word. She had received permission to join the Durandal crew and stay with her sisters, much to her happiness. Already she fit in very well with them.

"I see. Thank you very much for your time and effort," Gaignun said. "I trust that you gave MOMO a check-up as well before you packed up?"

"Of course. I don't want to be strangled by Juli because I forgot," laughed Nausicaa. "I just don't know how to tell her about her daughter's mental condition. I was just in the dining hall with her when she abruptly got up and left, calling back something that sounded like, 'I need some space.' I don't know quite what that was all about…"

Only yesterday he had met her in the hallway, and had walked up to her with the intent of asking her about hanging out with him and chaos when the went down to the Foundation for some new E.S. supplies. Instead she had stopped abruptly at his approach, and fled down a series of corridors until he could no longer see her.

_So…now what? I can't just let this go…_

"Umm, excuse me a moment," he said abruptly to Gaignun. There had to be _something_ he could do. He pretended for the moment not to see the knowing look that they all shared – he could chew them out about it later, after MOMO had been taken care of.

Jr. stopped in the hallway as the door closed behind him with a '_swoosh_'. He had just realized something.

He had no idea where MOMO would have gone.

Maybe to see her sisters? But no, they would all be on duty now, and MOMO would never interrupt that. Besides, the whole point of wanting to be alone and think was to not seek out human company. That would rule out many other places that MOMO loved to go, including the Park, the recreational rooms of the Residential Area, and Kukai Foundation itself. So she was probably on the Durandal.

_Okay, that narrows it down a little bit. Could she be in her room? That's pretty out of the way, and she does share it with Shion, but she could lock the door. And no one would bother her there. Well, except me, but she doesn't know that part yet._

Feeling a little better about the fact that he actually knew something about his friends, he set off at a brisk pace to the next corridor down where the rooms were, waving half-heartedly at the people he passed by. He was a man on a mission, and they all knew it.

Arriving at her door he felt his steps begin to falter. What in the galaxy was he supposed to say to her? _Hey MOMO, Shion said you were feeling really crappy, so I came to see you._ Definitely not. He sat across from the doorway, staring at it as he tried to gather his thoughts.

What was he supposed to do here? He'd never been good at this 'emotion' thing, which wasn't going to help MOMO very much, who was always sensitive to things like that. Maybe he could as her to hang out with him somewhere, and then bring it up later. Yes, that was a good plan. With a rising air of confidence, he sat up and walked across the hallway to her door, and knocked on it lightly.

"MOMO?" he called when no one answered.

Silence.

"MOMO?" he tried again, louder.

Silence.

"If you don't open up, I'm going to come in!" he called out.

Silence.

"Okay then." He was glad the door was unlocked; his master key was currently lying discarded under a pile of scattered books and food wrappers in the center of his room. He watched as the door opened and stepped in, greeted by…

…an empty room.

"Damnit!" he shouted, punching the wall. Composing himself, he exited the room, and collapsed on a nearby bench. That had been his only lead, too.

_Don't panic yet. Maybe there's something I forgot about. The Isolation Area is a major no – she hates the Gnosis/Humans and the Zohars remind her too much of her father. She wouldn't be anywhere around the Bridge because everyone is on duty. I don't think she'd go into the dining hall during lunch hours. The Hanger, perhaps? But her Zebulun is currently Gnosis food, so she couldn't be going for that. The Dock is pretty boring, and everyone on the Elsa would only bother her they're so loud._

_There's nothing left. She decided to go somewhere private on the Foundation. Hmmm…but where could that be? Of course! I should have seen it earlier! The beach!_ MOMO would indeed go to the beach. She loved it with all her heart, and always insisted on going there when she had the time. And, because it was Gaignun's private beach, no one else would be there.

_MOMO, please be there,_ he begged silently as he ran for the transport shuttle.

---

This portion of the enormous Dammerung was always kept isolated at the command of CEO Wilhelm. No one knew why, and no one wanted to as long as he was in control of the paychecks.

At first all the people who passed the area would whisper and point to it, curious as to its existence. Rumors sprang up like wildfire, all coming from a 'reliable source' or 'an eyewitness'. Some said that he used it to carry out top secret and illegal research, while some said that he building an army of KOS-MOS. A particularly far-fetched one swore that was where he had the Original Zohar. But none even came close to the truth.

Inside was a simple set of quarters, four rooms branching off of the common room, which could have belonged to any crew member. There were chairs and a table, pillows flung about haphazardly, a few lamps, and a shelf of books (the only rarity that suggested these people were important in anyway).

The couch was currently taken up by a figure all in white, who was in the process of staring at the ceiling without moving so much as a muscle – he was still as death. Two more were across from him, garbed in red and blue. The fourth was not present – that was the way the three preferred it.

"Well?" snapped the one in red, Kevin he had been called in life, although Red Testament was his only identity now.

"What are you going to do about it?" questioned the Blue Testament, who had once been a Lieutenant by the name of Virgil.

"…" The man who had been known as Albedo, now reduced to White Testament, didn't say a thing. Kevin sighed. He had been trying to talk to this man for the past fifteen minutes, but he never said a thing. He hadn't since he had arrived here. Kevin was ready to strangle the man, were it not for the fact that he had to be dead to have joined their group. Surely the man had a brain of some sort – why wasn't he using that or his vocal cords?

"Look, you have to do something about it," Kevin insisted. "You can't possibly hope to stay neutral with two forces like Voyager and Wilhelm on opposing sides. You're going to have to go with one or the other."

"Voyager's plan is creative – it will allow him to gain the upper hand. But Wilhelm already has a strict hold over everything, and it will be difficult for Voyager to get that power in the first place." Virgil could be a loose cannon when the situation became a do-or-die one, but when he had a moment to stop and think he could be icily logical. He had perfectly summed up the restrictions of the plans. "We must stand together on this, because otherwise we will all be annihilated."

"All for one, and one for all…that was the way it was supposed to be…" whispered a voice quietly. Kevin jumped, wondering if Voyager had come in before he was due back. But there were only the three of them in the room. He looked back at the eerily still man on the couch – the voice was unknown, so it was most likely him.

"What?" he asked, leaning in closer so that he could hear what was being said.

"The Three Musketeers. 'All for one, and one for all'. That was their motto, and that was the way it was supposed to be."

"Err…I guess so." Kevin was aware, in the back of his mind, that 'err' was not a word. But he was too confused and tired to care. "Look, if we could get back to – "

"I must've gone wrong somewhere. No, I know I did. I was too weak; it gained control. I was too weak again; now he has gained control. Where did I go wrong?"

Kevin frowned as he stared at the man. He was used to dealing with the lunacy of Voyager, with his changing moods and violent tempers. But this… this was a new, quiet insanity that he didn't know how to deal with.

Virgil, however, looked sympathetic toward the man. "You sold yourself out too, huh? What was it for?"

The man said nothing.

"I did it because of my girlfriend, myself. We had meet years ago, and were starting to be very serious about our relationship. I was away on military duty when it happened, the Miltian Conflict. She was a Realian, and was killed while she tried to save her young charge.

"I wanted to join her, but I was too scared to kill myself. One day I was sitting in the park, my pistol out on my knee, and I was just staring at it, trying to work up the courage to fire it, when a man sat down next to me. He asked me if I really thought that was a good idea. 'Of course,' I replied. 'She's dead, and I don't want to be without her.' He sat there and listened as the story poured out of me, even putting up with me as I rambled on and on about the little quirks that she had, which I had complained about but never really meant. Then, when I fell silent, he turned to me and said, 'If you could be with her again, without the use of that gun, would you?' I didn't even think about my reply – I just said yes.

"I did everything Wilhelm said, and it was mundane at first. Then there was some killing involved, and other violent things, but when I thought of seeing her again it all seemed worth it." He laughed hollowly. "But when I finally met her again, she didn't agree with my methods, and that's a real schism between us. We're just two ghosts, now, who happened to know each other once upon a time."

Kevin gaped openly at the man. He had known that Virgil had a caring side somewhere, but this was the first time that he had actually seen it.

"What about you?" Albedo asked suddenly, his eyes on Kevin and his curiosity obviously sparked. Kevin frowned, but it couldn't hurt. Maybe they could actually get something done if he opened up a bit.

"My reason isn't nearly so noble," Kevin said. "In the beginning it was all just because I wanted to save myself. Wilhelm also came to me, a mere junior technician of eighteen at the time. I had been in an accident at Vector Industries – a cannon overheated and exploded while I was working on it. It was a miracle I survived the blast, really. But the he came to see me, and said that he could heal me if I would do all that he asked. I was young and desperate – and I agreed.

"I never really considered the implications of that, but all that he asked I did, even when some illegal jobs came up – never killing, though. I was a civilian, not a soldier. Then came a dream project, to design and build the latest anti-Gnosis weapon, KOS-MOS. In the beginning he came to me personally with all of these weird programs to design into her and I did what he asked. But over time he was busy, and I began to forget I had sold my soul. I made friends, and I had fiancé…and he took that from me, because I was his servant.

"KOS-MOS was started up too early, and I was finally killed trying to save my fiancé. It's rather ironic, really. I was saved from one weapon only to be destroyed by another."

Albedo was looking at him now, his mask removed to reveal an eternally youthful face, marred by deep purple eyes that had seen too much too soon. He sat up slowly, and looked down at his hands. When he began, his voice was soft and distant.

"I wanted to die. I had been a bio-engineered weapon, and as a result of the gene-changing process I had the unusual ability of immortality, because my cells regenerated at a very quick rate. At first it was wonderful. I fell from a tree, but not even a bruise was present. I was accidentally shot in a simulator, and it didn't even bother me. But then I learned that my brothers were not like me at all. And I had to face the truth, the fact that they would die while I continued to live.

"I was so scared of everything, and that weakness caused me to loose my sanity as I was possessed by a being from another dimension called U-DO. I did a lot of things I'd rather not remember, illegal and violent, but I still knew in the back of my mind that I was still going to outlive them all.

"Like the two of you I was approached during a moment of weakness, that rare sanity I so longed for in my gilded cage. He said he could kill me, if I would serve him for a little while afterward. Temporary immortality versus permanent immortality? The choice was perfectly clear, and without asking the consequences I agreed. But he couldn't even give me a decent death – he drove my own brother to do it. I had to sit there, knowing I had caused him more pain in my death than ever in life… It was… terrible…"

They were silent as he finished, each lost in thoughts of themselves and others. Their reasons were different, but in the end they were still here for one reason – their loved ones.

"I choose neither," Albedo said slowly. "I refuse to pick between two terrible evils. I want to destroy them both."

"We could…" said Virgil slowly. "We could play them off each other, perhaps get others to finish off the weaker."

"I know just who," Albedo and Kevin said together, and then looked at each other. They were thinking the same thing – the very group of vigilantes that occupied the mind of Wilhelm, his supposed puppets.

Before more plans could be made Wilhelm appeared. "It is time, Albedo. Your part has come."

The man rose slowly, but in his step Kevin could still see the remnants of the man who had been proud of himself and his brothers, the man that had wanted nothing more than to be by their side forever. Just like him, just like Virgil – Albedo had the right question. Where had they gone wrong?

---

MOMO was indeed entering the beach, although her mind was miles away. She did remember to shut the gate behind her, and then walked slowly along the beach, the false breeze making her hair billow out. She kicked at a small pebble, and watched as it skipped merrily over the grains of sand, plopping into the water and sinking lazily to the bottom.

Everything just seemed to be going wrong for her. She had gone to see Suki earlier, but the girl had been too busy trying to learn more about programming from Nausicaa before she left, which she had been doing ever since her arrival. Her poor sister had confided in her that it was an easy way to take her mind off of her memories – and lack thereof.

_Even Suki doesn't seem bothered by what has been happening,_ MOMO thought sadly. She was happy for her sister, that wasn't in question at all. But why couldn't she feel the same way that Suki did? Not only had Suki been created by a madman, she had also been in the service of another one. The girl had been ignored, or punished when she was noticed. And she still seemed happy. Perhaps the present predicament hadn't occurred to her. It had taken MOMO a while to think about these things too, so enraptured was she of the new friends and surrogate father that had actually wanted to see her.

She had walked quite a way down the beach before stopping to rest on the low wall that was placed near the edge of the Foundation. When the glass was made clear instead of opaque she could look through and see the stars glimmering outside, although for now she just wanted to pretend this was real.

"Um, hey MOMO," said Jr. She supposed he thought that she hadn't seen him coming, but her sensors were always working. MOMO had considered running, but in the end there was nowhere left to hide. Still, she felt herself stiffen. Why did it have to be him? "Can I sit down a moment?"

Plastering a smile on her face, she responded brightly, although she didn't look at him. "Hi Jr.! Of course you can sit down with me!" She patted the wall space next to her, watching him with her sensors as he sat down. "What are you doing out here?"

"You seemed kinda distant today, and yesterday, and the day before that, and I just wanted to make sure that you were feeling okay about…life," he finished lamely as he scratched the back of his head, although MOMO was very touched by his thoughtfulness nevertheless.

"Oh, I'm fine. I've just had a lot on my mind, especially with what chaos was telling us about," she explained cheerily; it wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't exactly the whole truth either.

"Yeah, that was a lot to swallow all at once, wasn't it?" he said with his voice cheery and his eyes bright, although MOMO could still feel a degree of concern for her in his head. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the extraneous feelings. _Oh no, don't start popping up here – what if he finds out?_

"Uh, MOMO, are you okay?" he asked, confused and oblivious as always. She nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak. _He _won't_ find out._

"I'm fine," she finally grated out, and was surprised to discover that her words were beginning to sound forced. She immediately tried to calm herself. "Its just a headache, nothing very important," she added in a more natural tone, but the damage had been done as his concern and even suspicion rose in his head. Maybe she really needed to get out of here…

MOMO jumped up from her seat on the wall, a lie already forming itself on her lips – _I'm sorry father, I'll have to wait just a little longer to be real _– but his hand on her wrist stopped her before she could even open her mouth.

"Please look at me," he pleaded. Her eyes, which had been avoiding his for the entire time, suddenly found themselves snapped to attention on his cerulean blue eyes. He wasn't looking at her with pity, or even sorrow. There was just confusion in their depths as he simply looked at her, his gaze even more intent than she had ever seen before. She turned her head, not wanting to look anymore, afraid the answer had already been written in her eyes.

"Jr., please let go of my wrist," she said quietly, the ocean the focus of her sight right now. But the pressure on her wrist was not diminished.

"MOMO…" he began uncertainly, but stopped to collect his thoughts. "I realize that… I'm not exactly the best person to talk to. Shion, Juli, chaos, and even Ziggy in an odd way… they're better at this emotion thing than I am. Maybe I'm the last person you want to talk to – okay, the absolute last person is KOS-MOS, but I'm not much better – anyway, what I wanted to say was that even though I'm not good at this sort of thing, I'm willing to listen, and help in anyway I can. I – _we_ all care about you, MOMO, and we don't want to see you locked away like this."

In that moment, hearing the words coming from him and his heart, MOMO almost felt her resolve cave. She almost sat back down and told him everything: her insecurity, her fear, her own dark little secret. But she couldn't. She couldn't ask that of him, and she couldn't throw her problems on the shoulders of others.

"Sorry…" she whispered, not entire sure if the word was meant for him or one of the ghosts that always followed her, and wrenched her wrist away from him. Without a backward glance she ran back down the beach, her hair flying in the wind, and her mind trying to block out the hurt and sad feelings coming off of him in waves. _Sorry Jr., but I just can't make you understand. Not now, and maybe not ever._

---

Wilhelm was sitting in his office when the message came through. It was a simple one, of one line, but it meant that everything was in readiness. He smiled to the unhappy man that was beside him, known now as the White Testament. All positions, names, identification – these were surrendered when their employment began, forgotten to the world as they had been forgotten, as dead as they were. His smile was far from cheery – it was more the sort a wolf gave a sheep before it ate the other. He beckoned to the man, who moved forward woodenly to read the message.

'_The stage is set.'_ Without a word Wilhelm passed the message to the man next to him, who gave the sheet a quick glance.

"I see…" whispered the man. His head was bowed as he said the words with a cold finality; perhaps he was praying for his already damned soul. "I am to be off, then?"

"Now." It was a command, and they both knew it. "You will go to Second Milita, and you will command the defeated U-TIC on their role. Tell Margulis not to get too carried away. If he refuses his part of the plan, however…you have my permission to persuade him by any means necessary."

"I understand." With a defeated bow, the man dressed deceptively in white bowed and exited the office.

"And now the curtain rises…" Wilhelm murmured to no one. "They are but the players, but I – I shall be the director."

---

A groan of frustration escaped Jr.'s lips. This whole 'helping her feel better' plan was _not_ going the way it was supposed to. It was supposed to end with her smiling cheerily and him grinning like an idiot, not an even sadder girl and a deeply confused boy. Where had he gone wrong? She had seemed to be all right for a little bit, and then he had gone and screwed up even that. Didn't she believe him? They all wanted for her to be happy, that was the complete truth. She could ask any of them, and that would be the answer she would receive.

A terrible thought struck him mid-rant.

_It's me._

For a terrible moment his head began to spin – if he could manage to strike fear into her trusting heart, what did that say about him? After a moment of full-out panic, he tried to soothe his mind. _Okay, so the problem seems to be me…but why won't she talk to me? Is what I did that terrible? If she won't tell me I can't make it all better._ Perhaps he should enlist the help of Shion or Mary, to whom MOMO had been warming up recently. Yeah, surely that would help. And once he knew what was wrong, he could set about fixing it. But that didn't lessen the pain in his heart.

He kicked the wall below him in anger, glaring out at the 'ocean' before him. _Where did I go wrong?_

---

This was an unusual chapter, to say the least. It was difficult to write MOMO and Jr.'s scene without it becoming soap-opera-like, something I greatly fear it has still become. Writing the Testament scene was particularly difficult, as I wanted to make them easily corrupted, misguided human beings instead of the one-track killers they are sometimes made out to be (well, Kevin never really has been, but Virgil and Albedo…) and without making them into tragic heroes that were really good along and chose this path as the lesser of two evils. I hope I managed my point.

Anyway, don't you think reviewing would be marvelous to do right now?


	12. Confusion

**Xenosaga: Gottlicher Eingriff**

**Chapter Twelve: Confusion**

Mary peeked her head cautiously around the corner, keeping it low enough to the ground that she would have minimal chances of being seen or worse, recognized. Assuring herself that her target was currently engaged in conversation, she crept around the corner before ducking behind the large, white pot of a rather expansive green plant. She gathered her legs to her chest, pointing her toes toward herself, and scrunched down as far as she could. So far she hadn't been visually spotted, but who knew what would happen as she got further and further into the danger zone?

After a long pause (long by Mary's standards, although by the Federation's standard time it was only about a minute and a half) she peeked her head around the plant, her curls bouncing slightly as she quickly jerked her head back again. She had almost been spotted, but a stroke of luck had placed a worker in her path before any damage could be done. Mary was thankful for the crowded recreation room, otherwise the Realian she was in pursuit of might have noticed her long before now. They were called Observational Realians for a reason.

A short interval ensued, during which Mary remained huddled behind the plant and prayed that the coast would remain clear. Perhaps Lady Luck was smiling on her after all, because when Mary next slithered toward a new hiding place – behind the large information board – no one stopped her, or even gave her a second glance. Then a shadow fell across her hiding space, and Mary knew she had spoken, or rather thought, too soon.

"Mary, please tell me why you've chosen to place yourself behind the information board," asked a cool yet curious voice. _You have every right to be here, _Mary reminded herself. _Just remain calm, just remain cool…_

"Repairs," she said brightly, and resisted the urge to cringe/slap herself/run for it.

"I see." Mary could still sense a twinge of doubt. "And the reason for the stealth would be…?"

"They're _secret_ repairs," she stressed, glancing around in what she thought was a confidential manner.

"You're making secret repairs?" Okay, make that a lot of doubt.

"Look, don't blow ma cover, 'kay? It's import'nt, honest. Little Master said so, an' I agree," Mary pleaded, and noted with relief that her sister didn't seen about to turn around and tell MOMO she was here.

"Mary, I won't tell anyone. I just need to know why."

"'Cause she's ignorin' all of us, Shelley. We keep tryin' t' talk to her, and she just keeps shovin' us away. T'ain't right. Not her."

"What was your plan? Jumping her and tying her down?"

"Actually, we did consider that one…" At Shelley's disapproving glance, the one Mary and the Little Master always seemed to be on the receiving end of, Mary quickly continued. "But we abandoned that one after s'more thought. Right along with the one t' kidnap her. And the one t' lock her in her quarters. And the one t' sing 'I Know A Song That Gets On Everybody's Nerves' at her until she relented. And the one t' – "

"I get the idea, Mary. So what were you doing now?"

"It was an offshoot of the plan t' jump her. I get t' jump her when she's in a crowded area, 'cause she's too shy t' make a scene. Then I talk to her, real friendly like, and get her t' admit what's botherin' her."

"And if she doesn't cooperate with this plan?"

"I know it's a long shot, but we need t' do somethin'. We can't just leave her t' wallow in 'er own depression. Ain't what friends're for."

"I see." Shelley was silent. "I know you're trying to help – all of you are – but you must accept that MOMO might not wish to explain her problem to anyone else just yet. Or perhaps it is a problem that even she isn't aware of."

"That's true, I suppose," Mary said. "But this way is better'n not tellin' her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Realian to jump."

"I never thought I'd live to see the day that I walked away from you after uttering those words, but the galaxy has become an uncertain place full of such instances," Shelley sighed. She was true to her words as she turned and walked away. Ziggy, who had been talking with MOMO, had recently departed, and MOMO was just about to pass her hiding spot. Perfect.

However, as it is with all such schemes designed by Mary and/or Jr., there was a catch. And the one that was about to work against Mary was the simple fact that MOMO, despite acting oddly, still had enough wits to know that Shelley was not the sort of woman to go about holding conversation with an information board. If she appeared to be talking to one, then it or someone near it certainly had the opportunity to a) talk back and b) catch Shelley's attention. And if it was important enough for Shelley to look at, then MOMO certainly was curious enough to want to see for herself.

"Hey MOMO," Mary said brightly. "Just finished some repairs. C'mon, let's go see somethin' amazin' in the Park."

"Mary, I have somewhere I need to – "

"Nonsense, it'll only take a moment." And without giving poor MOMO the chance to defend herself Mary had whisked them both down the hallway and over the transport system. MOMO, resigning herself to her fate, sat down on the seat across from her.

"So, ya been keepin' busy?"

"Some," MOMO replied.

"I reckoned that was the case, 'cause we've all been tryin' t' see ya for some time now, but we never could find ya."

"Busy," MOMO repeated.

"You been alright, dear? 'Cause you look awful pale of late."

"I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Maybe we oughta have someone – "

"Mary, I'm fine!" MOMO said in an exasperated voice. "It's just been a lot to take in recently, and everything just seems to be happening at once."

"I know what ya mean," Mary said, instantly lowering her voice to try and soothe MOMO, who was starting to look a little agitated. "It's just hard on us, 'cause we all care 'bout ya and want to make sure that yer safe'n all, but yer blocking us out."

MOMO gave a violent start at that, something Mary mentally noted but chose not to press at the time. What about blocking people out could give her such a guilty conscious?

"Like I said, it's been a lot to try and handle," MOMO reiterated, although her mind seemed to be a million miles away.

"Are ya upset at any of us? 'Cause for some reason, the Little Master seems t' think – "

The train stopped, and MOMO practically dived for the exit. "It's been nice talking with you, Mary, but I need to go. NOW."

Mary watched as the girl quickly vanished into the crowd, a final swish of her hair the last thing she saw before MOMO was out of sight. Now _that_ was interesting indeed. As the train started to move again, Mary remained onboard. She had some heavy thinking to do, and there was no better place to do it.

---

"So, did you find anything out?" the Little Master eagerly demanded the instant Mary reported to his office, jumping out of his seat as he did so. She had spent most of the trip here mentally steeling herself for the inevitable confrontation. Mary had a nagging feeling that he would not be happy with what she had to say.

"Not exactly…I tried real hard, Little Master, I really did. But no matter how hard I tried she just kept evadin' the question."

He said nothing, merely returned to seat without a word. A minute went by, then another. Still he didn't reply, and Mary began to worry.

"Sorry, Little Master…" she said quietly. He looked up at her, his cerulean eyes unreadable – unusual for a man who usually wore most of his heart on his sleeve.

"I wasn't your fault, Mary. I know that you tried your hardest, you always do." He turned away, his chair swiveling to look out the window. "Perhaps I should have gone, but I just… I never really know what to say."

It was the closest thing to a plea for help that Mary had ever heard him use. He may have always kept his emotions close to the surface, but he never let anyone else deal with them. They were his demons, his battle. Her heart went out to him as she moved a step further into the room.

"I'm sure it's just her havin' a hard time. I mean, we was all settlin' down until this Gnosis popped back up, an' then there was the observation ship, an' then I heard all about chaos tellin' you those creepy things about Lost Jerusalem an' whatnot…I guess I'm just sayin' she needs a little room."

"Mary, she had been avoiding me for a long time now. Hasn't she had a little room? Or perhaps…perhaps she simply wants permanent space."

Mary could hardly believe her ears as he uttered those words, his voice becoming introspective and thoughtful as he pondered that concept. "How can ya even _think_ such a thing? MOMO cares about you, just like she cares about us all! Why would she want t' just cut you, or anyone else, out like that?"

"I don't know, Mary!" he snapped angrily. Mary gasped and pulled back a few steps as he turned his chair back around to face her. His voice, and face, softened as he saw her frightened look. "I don't know, Mary," he said quietly. "I've been trying to figure it out, but I can't. All I do know is that MOMO is doing everything in her power to get away from me whenever she sees me."

"What?" Mary couldn't believe her ears. "She always talks 'bout ya with such endearin' terms, and you've always been quick t' help her out or just be with her in the past. Why would she want to do something so ridiculous?"

"Because she's hiding something," the Little Master said. "That much I do know. And it has something to do with me, something bad. I'd prefer to think that she's scared of me, because the alternative is that she's hiding the fact she hates me long enough to finish helping us exterminate the Gnosis."

"But that's just so…so…so…" Mary couldn't even think of a word to describe what exactly it was. It started to make a little more sense as she thought about it, though. She had seemed perfectly happy to talk with Ziggy earlier, who had a more distant connection to the Little Master than Mary did. The cyborg may work for the Kukai Foundation, but his first – and probably only – loyalty would always be to MOMO, and to Juli Mizrahi through association. Mary, on the other hand, was indebted to Master Gaignun and the Little Master for all they had done for her and for Shelley. "Oh."

"Oh indeed," he said, without any of his usual mirth.

"Well, have ya done anythin'? Were ya mean, or did ya say somethin' rude, or did ya…?"

"Mary, if I did anything wrong I can't think of it. All that I can say for sure is that one day we were the best of friends, laughing and hanging out together. The next day she runs whenever I go near, and all of her emotions look faked, like a Realian fresh from the factory."

Mary was silent, painfully aware that she could no longer do a single thing. MOMO had made it clear she would no longer tell anyone her tiniest emotion, not even her friends. And the Little Master had just made it painfully clear that he intended to respect her feelings on the matter. Should Mary push the subject he would only get angrier and more distant, and then they would never be able to resolve their differences. No, he needed to convince himself. Perhaps a little support was all he needed.

"I'm sure that ya can figure it out, Little Master. When it comes down t' it, e'en though you don't always say the right thing, your hearts in the right place."

"Thank you, Mary. Could you leave me alone for a little while? I need to think some things through."

"Of course," Mary said without hesitation. She turned to the door, and listened to the gentle swish as the doors opened. She started to step out, and hesitated. "One more thing."

"Yes?"

"When we were talkin' on the train MOMO reacted kind of funny when I mentioned her blocking people out. Perhaps it was just a guilty conscious, but it still seemed outta place, like the words had frightened her. I dunno."

"Thanks, Mary," he said, his voice sounding a little less formal and more like his own. "I don't know what that means either, but at least it tells me she feels sorry about it."

Mary smiled, and exited the room. As she looked behind her she glimpsed him leaning against the glass of the window, staring upward into the great beyond. He had never seemed to be in more pain than at that moment, like he was once against a small, innocent child who can't understand why grandma or their dog isn't coming home. And right then she knew what the real problem was, the one he was hiding from her and all the others, perhaps even from himself.

He really, deeply cared about MOMO, more than even she and Shelley and even Master Gaignun had supposed. It wasn't a fly-by-night. No, it was deeper than that. Her rejecting him without him saying a thing, just cutting him free without a word of love or hatred, was shattering him inside. If only he had had a reason, some sign of what it meant. Did she hate him, or did she simply want to remain his friend?

Mary wished she could do something, but any help would only be rejected and ignored. No, he had used his only 'lifeline' when he had invited her to help him understand in his office. When it came to him, there was only ever one.

She staid a second more, watching his still form taking in the vastness of space. A soft whirr emitted from the door as it prepared to close.

Then he was gone.

---

MOMO felt bad about abandoning Mary, but she had been hitting closer to the mark than she could feel comfortable about. When Mary had mentioned blocking people out, MOMO had nearly jumped out of the moving train right there and then. But she had more self-control than that, plus there was no possible way that Mary or Jr. could know that she had a strange connection to him.

_Why do you keep running away like this? Back on Second Miltia you learned beyond a shadow of doubt that distance doesn't decrease the link's effectiveness. So why run?_

And, right on schedule, there was her conscious to pop up and ruin things. Usually it had the voice of her father or Sakura, although sometimes her mother made an appearance. Once, during her particularly awful run from Mary this morning, she had heard Albedo mocking her, telling her the only way to rid herself of this and cover her tracks was destroy the source. Needless to say she hadn't been able to feel comfortable since.

But no, this was a soothing voice, and for once it was her own, even though she had no answer. MOMO could make up a thousand excuses – she was waiting for the right time, she wanted him to be happier, she was just too busy – but in the end there was only one reason. She needed to avoid him until she had an escape route. She needed another place to stay with security and acceptance without a single link back to him, and then she could talk to him.

She had skipped dinner today, unable to bring herself to face the wounded Mary. What could she possibly say that wouldn't come out wrong? She couldn't explain the truth to her, and any lie would be forced and inadequate for someone as important a friend to her as Mary was.

No, it was easier this way. Keep running so the emotions and people couldn't keep up with her.

MOMO, without realizing it, had come to her quarters. It was her new habit to be asleep before Shion came into the room to stop the woman from trying to engage her in conversation. Really, what could she say?

After dressing herself for bed she knelt down, and said the simple prayer her father had taught her. He said it was called the Hail Mary, and it was from the Bible of Lost Jerusalem to ask for the forgiveness of sins. Recently MOMO had certainly needed that.

_Hail Mary, full of grace_

Was that a shadow she saw at the corner of her room, moving about? She couldn't see a thing now, but her peripheral vision had certainly shown something moving about there. _It's just a sign of your worn nerves. 'Darkness there and nothing more.'1_

_The Lord is with thee_

Would any of them even notice her? Perhaps not, but she needed anything right now to at least soothe her mind that she could be forgiven by someone for her lies and hiding. Her father was disappointed in her already, he had to be.

_Blessed art thou among women_

That part always got her. _Albedo said I wasn't truly human. If I were, I wouldn't have a 'mental link'_, MOMO pondered miserably. _I'd be just like Sakura, a real girl that wouldn't invade his privacy like I always do. He keeps mental barriers for a reason, just to keep people out, and I go and spoil all of that._ Running didn't seem so bad when she realized that she'd waltzed unannounced into his own private refuge.

_And blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus_

Yes, this other Mary was human. She could have children, she could be a real girl who couldn't link to other's minds or who wouldn't need an upgrade just to appear grown up. Would she even listen to a small Realian girl – woman now – listen to her sins and pray for her?

_Holy Mary, mother of God_

Mary was like a mother to her, watching out for her when Shion and Juli couldn't. Sometimes her carefree demeanor made her more like a sister, but her protective streak and unwavering – and unhidden – concern made her more mother than sister.

_Pray for our sins_

Yes, Mary, would either of you pray for me now?

_Now and at the hour of our death_

There was definitely something moving over there, because she had caught sight of it again. Whatever or whoever it was certainly knew how to hide. _Its just nerves, its just nerves,_ she chanted. If you said it enough it had to become true, right?

_Amen._

"Amen," she whispered aloud. Then her mind blanked completely, and she collapsed on her bed, twitching uncontrollably.

---

"Man, I can't believe this!" Jr. grumbled to himself, trying very hard not to break another window with his pounding. Gaignun had lectured him for hours about that one.

But what else could he take his frustration out on? He felt bad enough about what he had said to Mary earlier, when all she had tried to do was help. _I've gotta send her a thank you or something,_ he immediately decided, before returning his brain to the real problem. MOMO.

So she had to be feeling something negative toward him, but the problem was what. Jr. ambushing her hadn't helped, Mary ambushing her hadn't helped, and everyone he talked to was either completely oblivious to her plight or completely unsure of what was the matter.

Maybe it was time to just step back and see what happened. But something about that sent off warning klaxons in his head, saying if he did things would only get worse. Perhaps he just needed a few theories to throw in her face, or perhaps he needed a ploy to show her he was just her friend, completely harmless.

He left the office with a mind in turmoil, pondering what was really going on. He navigated the deserted corridors without a thought, allowing himself to go to full automatic while he thought so hard he was surprised there was no steam leaving his ears.

In fact, he didn't notice the figure until it was too late. It leapt at him, sticking something painfully and sharp into a vein on his neck. He gasped aloud, wrenching it free from his numbing flesh. He threw it aside and, lacking a single gun, pulled his fists upward into a fighting stance. But the substance must be working, because he was at best imitating a drunk. He spun to face the attacker nevertheless, and froze.

It was MOMO, although not the one he knew, or even the one he had seen emerge recently. No, this one was devoid of everything, with the odd habit to twitching slightly. She looked at him blankly, and he was transported back to their meeting aboard the Song of Nephilim, with her staring like she had been torn to pieces inside.

"MOMO, wha-?" he began, only for his tongue to betray him. They stared at each other mutely, then MOMO turned and ran toward her quarters. As he legs gave out he saw the metal deck rising to meet him, and saw a sparkle of blue in his peripheral vision. _I'm not gonna make it._

He lay there, immobile, in the deserted corridor.

---

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay! But we were moving, and then I got a new and improved computer (not the 15 vear old one I used to work on) …anyway, I'm sorry. But here it is! Yes, its all Jr./MOMO being weird and angsty, but I broke that up with some Mary thinking stuff. I did note they were the main pairing. But I have some plans for the others in the next chapter, never fear – they've got to come together to solve the problem of why MOMO would attack Jr, right? The answer won't be something lame like 'it was all a dream', never fear.

_1 quotation from 'The Raven' by Edgar Allen Poe just in case you didn't know!_


	13. Recovery

**Xenosaga: Gottlicher Eingriff**

**Chapter Thirteen: Recovery**

Shion arrived quickly in the sickbay, smoothing down her sleep-rumpled hair. Her contacts had been forgotten, and as a result her vision was severely blurred. Fortunately she had run into Allen along the way, who had graciously offered to guide her to her destination, as he was going that way himself. Before them were four blurred shapes. Shion supposed the purple blob was Shelley, and the blue one next to her was no doubt Mary. Two tall, hulking figures were there as well, and Shion assumed they were Ziggy and Gaignun, although without her glasses she couldn't be sure.

"How is he?" Allen asked, guiding her around the tables to the bed where a figure with a violent red head was lying.

"He'll probably pull through, although he's going to be a little weak for awhile. There's some poison in his veins."

"Poison?" gasped Shion. "Were you able to identify it?"

"Yes, thank god," Mary said. "Unfortunately, the Durandal is completely unequipped for such an emergency. The Kukai Foundation has assured us that they will be able to deal with it, so they're going to synthesize an antidote and rush it over here as soon as possible."

"We have no idea how any intruder got onboard the Durandal, which unfortunately may mean someone has been helping an outside group," Ziggy remarked from where he was standing.

"Despite what everyone thinks, I am fully confident that my crew would never betray any of us," Gaignun said.

"We never suggested – " Shion started, but Gaignun mere shook his head.

"It wasn't you, just some others," he replied. "The fact remains, however, that we need to figure out where exactly our security is lax. There has already recently been a case of leaked information, and we need to shut this down immediately."

The door opened yet again, and in poured three more people. Shion supposed they were MOMO, KOS-MOS and chaos.

"I have found your contact case, Shion," informed KOSMOS in a voice that wasn't quite as mechanical as before, walking over toward her and placing the small, white plastic into her hands.

"Thank you, KOS-MOS," Shion said. She quickly pulled the contacts free, and popped them both in without a hesitation. With her vision cleared she could take in the scene before her better.

KOS-MOS was her usual neat self, and chaos was composed as always, but MOMO looked terrible. Her clothes were rumpled, her hair was in disarray and her eyes were duller than usual. The two walked up toward the bed, although MOMO was a bit more hesitant than KOS-MOS and chaos.

"W-what happened?" MOMO asked shakily. "We heard that Jr. had been hurt somehow…"

"I found him during my nightly rounds," Ziggy said. "He was lying on the ground and breathing shallowly. I brought him here, and the doctor discovered that he had been poisoned."

"But…that's just… Who would want to poison him?" MOMO gasped. She was now at the edge of the bed, and she leaned over it to look at Jr. He looked almost peaceful, Shion had to admit. If it weren't for the slowing heartbeat she never would've known he'd been injured.

"We don't know," Shelley said. "It is our hope that once the Little Master comes around he will be able to shed some light on the mystery."

"He needs his rest," Gaignun said. "We ought to allow him some time alone to heal until the antidote arrives, which should only take a few hours, at which time we will come back."

"Sounds good to me," Allen yawned. "Maybe we could stop by the mess hall, 'cause I'm starving. Plus some coffee would certainly help me wake up."

"That's sounds like an excellent idea, Allen," chaos said. "And I think the food will do all of us some good."

They all filed out together, although Shion waited until MOMO had exited to step out of the doorway. The young Realian certainly didn't look too good, and Shion wanted to keep a close eye on her.

---

He couldn't remember exactly what had happened. All he knew was that one moment he had seen a face before him, and the next he was floating, numb, in a sea of eternal white. He twisted his head this way and that, frantic for something substantial to anchor himself.

"Rubedo…" called a voice. He turned his head, and saw an unknown figure standing behind him, smiling gently and waving to him.

"Sa…ku…ra?" he tried. Her name came, unbidden, to his lips, but it was flat and dead, devoid of any meaning to him.

"Rubedo," she said again, her face splitting into a brilliant smile. He supposed that this must be his name, yet he couldn't be sure.

"Where am I?" he pondered, looking about him. Then, a more important question struck him. "Who am I? Who are you?"

She smiled, sadly. "Didn't I tell you already? Didn't you tell yourself already?"

"Yeah, Rubedo and Sakura…but that isn't an answer. They're just names. I mean, it's your actions that define who you are, and you can recall previous actions through memory… I don't have a memory. I don't have who I am."

"Oh," she said. "I can't help you there. I don't know what they are. I knew you once, a long time ago, but many years have past since then."

"In a building of white…" he murmured slowly, as bits and pieces began to come back. He could see some brilliant flowers that reminded him of peaceful conversations, an old tree that made him think of death and sorrow, a room with a piano in the middle invoking memories of warmth. "The Yuriev Institute."

"Yes!" she clapped her hands excitedly, and the white space around them began to darken a little as color seeped into it. They were across from each other, separated by a pane of glass. She sat at the piano, picking out a tune hesitantly. He stood in a flower bed, watching her and remembering.

In a flash, it all came back to him. New planets, new words floated into his brain. Old Miltia and Lost Jerusalem and U.R.T.V. and Realian and so many more, floating and twisting and ricocheting off his skull until he felt like a pinball machine. These thoughts danced through his brain faster and faster, the words spinning round and round in a whirlwind.

And still the girl played on.

The words and planet brought emotions and memories like a tidal wave, crashing over him and trying to drown him. He clung to himself desperately, trying to keep himself from going insane as his entire life, all the good and all the bad, sped past him in an instant. And one final image, a girl he had come to care about, striking him in the vein with a syringe.

Sakura smiled sadly as the tune ended.

"You remember."

"She hates me, she hit me, she…she…" he stopped, slumped, and the endless white was back. Sakura moved forward, and knelt next to him, her hands on his shoulder.

"Shhh…" she whispered gently. "It'll be alright."

"No, it won't," he said dully. Sakura stood up, a knowing smile on her face.

"You like her…" she said brightly, and he paled.

"No, that's impossible," he said.

"Do you hate her?"

"No."

"Does she annoy you?"

"No."

"Is she just a friend?"

"No…"

"Well then, when you've exhausted the possible, the only answer left is the impossible!" she clapped her hands, looking for all the world like a child who has just received a piece of candy in praise of a job well done.

"But…" He had no defense, and they both knew it. "Are you mad? Hell, is it even right?"

"It isn't up to me anymore, Rubedo," Sakura said, her face suddenly very serious. "It never actually was. This is between you and MOMO."

"But you're always there," he protested. "I start to think maybe its okay, and then I remember my promise and you and I wonder if any of it's even really me. You and your promise are always lingering just a step behind me."

"Only because of you. You need to let me go, dear. I'm gone, expired, _dead_. Accept it, grow up, move on. I keep trying to pull away, and you keep clinging to me harder. But that's done now. Let go."

"You're right, I suppose…" he said slowly. "But, you were such a big part of my life, Sakura. I can't just let you go."

"You won't be loosing me, you know. You just need to let me free, Rubedo. I'll always be watching over both of you."

"I…I know."

He bowed his head, and she bowed hers.

"Goodbye, Sakura."

"Goodbye, Rubedo."

Jr. took one last look at her, and then closed his eyes and relaxed his mind. She drifted away, and he drifted into sleep.

---

MOMO felt a little nervous about this, but she had to make sure that he was okay. If he took a turn for the worse, and if he…she couldn't say it. But if he was gone and she never got a chance to tell him the truth about why she was avoiding him, she'd never forgive herself.

The room was dark, but MOMO's eyes could clearly see his outline against the white sheets. She tiptoed closer, and reached out hesitantly to see if he was breathing. She could feel his chest rise and fall beneath her hand, and her sensors confirmed that he had a pulse, although it was an erratic one.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. "I wish that I had a little more courage…then maybe I wouldn't keep getting into these messes, and you wouldn't have to keep coming to help me. Not that you can right now, can you? I mean, someone hurt you and I didn't even know about it. I used to feel your pain all the time…"

She swallowed down a painful lump in her throat, and reached out to grasp his hand in a feather-light grip. "Maybe I made a mistake, maybe you did, maybe we both needed to be a little more honest. But it doesn't matter anymore, because you're lying there close to death and I'm sitting here alright. I'm so sorry, Jr. I should've been there, I could've been there, and maybe this wouldn't be happening."

His hand tightened around hers, and she bit back a yelp of surprise.

"Thank you…" she murmured. "But I don't really deserve it."

He frowned in his sleep, and she giggled softly at the expression.

"Dream peacefully, Jr. I'll be watching you from now on. I promise." She extricated her hand from his, and then leaned hesitantly over his forehead, and finally decided to press a gentle kiss to his temple.

Behind her, though she couldn't see it, his pulse slowed to a normal rate.

---

Shion had been trying to draw MOMO into the conversation for over an hour, although all the Realian did was respond with a minimum of words. Still, one could hope that soon she would be willing to talk to them again.

"He has woken up," called a voice from the doorway. Shion looked up to see Gaignun standing there, his face grave.

"Well?" called Mary. "Was there anythin' useful he said?"

Gaignun said nothing, and Mary narrowed her eyes at him. But before she could say anything he stepped back into the hall. "I'm sure he would appreciate his friends being there right now."

"He ain't changin' the subject that easily," grumbled Mary, but she stood up with Shion and the rest anyway. A silent procession made their way to the room where Jr. lay in a sterile white bed, a wane smile on his face.

"Hey, why the long faces? I'm not dead yet. Or, is it because of that fact…?" he wondered aloud, and Shion laughed a little. If he was making jokes, then he was certainly feeling better. Only MOMO didn't laugh, merely looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Shame on you, Little Master, for worryin' everybody like that," scolded Mary, shaking a finger in his face, although he had gotten a bit too big for it to be as funny as it had been. "You need t' behave better'n that."

"Sorry, Mary. Shall I sit in the corner as punishment?" he asked in a falsely apologetic tone.

"Just don't do it again," Mary said shortly. "We were all worried."

"All of you?" he asked Mary with a slight hint of confusion, and she nodded.

"All of us," she repeated firmly. Shion looked between the two, and wondered what exactly she was missing here. Although, from the looks on almost everyone else's face, she wasn't the only one who had been left out of the loop.

"Jr. does need his rest, so I must ask you all to leave. If he actually listens for once, he'll stay in bed today so that he can be released tomorrow."

As they all began filing out Jr. reached out to place a hand on MOMO's shoulder. "Would you mind staying a moment, please?"

MOMO looked confused. "Of course."

"Thank you," he said. "It won't be but a moment."

"I'll be right outside, Jr.," Gaignun said. Jr. frowned.

"I'll be _fine_," he insisted.

Shion was the last to leave, looking between the three of them. But aside from confusion on MOMO's face and sorrow on Jr.'s she couldn't figure a thing out. Gaignun followed her closely, and stood beside the door, looking almost like a guard.

---

"What…?" MOMO began as the door shut behind Shion, but Jr. just shook his head.

"Do you remember?" he asked softly. MOMO turned to face Jr., although she couldn't meet his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Last night. Do you remember what you did?"

"Um, a little. I went to bed, and said my prayers like I do every night. Then…I don't know. I passed out, and when I woke up there was an announcement for everyone to be alert because you'd been…you'd almost…almost…_died_…" she trailed off.

"So you don't remember greeting me in the hallway with a loaded syringe?" he asked curiously. MOMO's head snapped up, startled.

"What?" she gasped, her mind whirling. Had she? In her memories there was only her room, and a shadow on the wall, and a prayer…

"I don't think it was really your fault," he said. "Before Albedo died he spoke of changing you… I thought it was a reference to his earlier trap in your subconscious, but perhaps he meant this."

The room seemed to spin. Was that the reason she didn't know he was hurt, because she had been there herself? Jr. would never, ever lie to her, she knew that. If he was sure he had seen her, then he had seen her. Her synapses went into overdrive trying to remember what exactly she had been doing that night, but all she remembered was passing out in her room.

"…MOMO? It's alright, you know. I understand you wouldn't want to hurt me intentionally." His word broke through her thoughts, and what he had said suddenly sunk in.

She had hurt him.

_She_ had hurt _him_.

It was suddenly painful to breathe.

Her golden eyes widened in shock, and she mouthed wordlessly as she took a step backward. She'd broken her own promise even before she had made it. If she couldn't' remember anything, there was a high chance that she had been in that hallway, that she had attacked him with a syringe of poison, that she had actually tried to…kill him…

"I…" What was there to say? He frowned at her, and reached out as though to touch her face, but she pulled away. "I…I _hurt_ you…"

"MOMO, I know it wasn't your fault – " he began, but she never gave him the chance.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," she muttered, running out of the room. She collided with something black and solid, and looked up into Gaignun's unreadable eyes. "Just lock me up, please."

"Is that what you want, MOMO?" he asked quietly. She nodded, and her eyes stung even though she knew she could produce no tears.

"I don't want to hurt him," she said. "Please, make sure I can't hurt him ever again."

He studied her a moment more with that unreadable expression on his face, and then he nodded. "Come with me, MOMO. We'll make sure you have a nice place to stay while we try and figure out what happened."

"Thanks…" But she didn't feel thankful. He was supposed to punish her, not be sympathetic and understanding.

---

"You _what_?" shouted Jr.

"Oh her own request I placed her under house arrest," Gaignun said. "She was quite adamant about it, saying she wanted to make sure she didn't hurt you."

"But…but she didn't mean it!"

"That much was evident in her concern for your wellbeing. Nevertheless, something or someone made her attack you last night, and we need to find out what exactly is going on while we make sure they can't finish the job. That means keeping MOMO away from you."

Jr. just looked out the window sullenly, his brow furrowed in thought. Gaignun sighed.

"I made sure she was as comfortable as possible, if that's any comfort."

Jr. said nothing, and Gaignun sighed yet again. When he was like this there was simply no dragging him out of it. Once upon a time MOMO had been able to make Jr. liven up, but even he hadn't been blind to the sudden gulf between the two lately, one that seemed to stem from nothing. And now this, on top of all of that –

"Thanks," said a grudging voice.

"You're welcome," he replied. "Now get some rest. The antidote should rid your system of the poison within twelve hours, at which point you will be allowed to leave."

"Fine," he said, and Gaignun left.

Only to find himself face to face with an angry Mary and a glaring Shelley. He edged slowly to the left, seriously considering an undignified escape route full-speed out the door. But that wasn't really an option when the two sisters had him cornered. Besides, when they set their minds to something, all the Gnosis in the universe couldn't dissuade them.

"Well?" demanded Mary the moment the door shut behind him. Gaignun decided it was high time to try the innocent card. Perhaps it could gain him a crucial few moments.

"Well what?" he asked, his voice deceptively calm. Shelley stepped closer, and he fought the urge to step backward.

"You know perfectly well what it is we want to know," she replied, her usually cool voice now sounding like icicles in a snowstorm.

"Ah…that," he said. When innocence didn't work, distraction was also useful. "The Kukai Foundation was pleased to report that within the next twelve hours the poison would be filtered from Jr.'s system. At that time he will be allowed to return to his normal duties."

"Great! I oughta go tell the bridge crew, 'cause they were worryin' somethin' awful," Mary exclaimed. Had it been just she there, he might have been able to make good his escape without further embarrassment. But Shelley was not so easily deterred.

"That is good news about the Little Master, yet it was hardly our original query," she said, and Mary turned back from the doors she had been about to exit.

"Right! Hey…that was a mean trick," she grumbled.

"It is true," he added, hoping to salvage a little of his dignity.

"That is all well and good, yet we want to know _what happened to him_."

"Shelley, Mary…I wish I was at liberty to say. But until we have all the details we cannot embarrass anyone further with this…"

"With all due respect, Master Gaignun, half the Durandal has figured out MOMO is on house arrest," Shelley interjected. "Within the hour the remainder of the staff will know as well. Without the full truth unwelcome rumors will spread, and _that_ will be a true embarrassment."

"How? That was completed with the utmost secrecy – "

"An' that grabbed the attention of the crew, of course! They love t' know secrets of any kind, ya know."

Gaignun mulled over his options. The truth – or at least a partial truth – would indeed be unfair to the young woman, yet without it the rumors would damage her even further. Indeed, unless he was willing to trust the rumor mills to treat her fairly, and he wasn't, then a modified version of events would have to do.

"I trust you two will be able to distill this appropriately to the masses," he began, and they nodded. "We believe it was yet another trap left by Albedo. Jr. says he saw MOMO attack him with the syringe in her hand, and she ran away from the scene of the crime. MOMO herself told us that she was unconscious during the time we believe Jr. to have been poisoned, and as a result of his statement asked me to place her under house arrest."

"I see…" Shelley said. "Why would he want to hurt the Little Master, though? That part makes no sense."

"Well, if he was dyin', an' if he really did love his brother…maybe he didn't wanna be alone, so he decided to kill him," suggested Mary. "It makes a twisted kinda sense." Shelley gave her an odd look.

"Remind me to die before you, Mary," she said in a perfect monotone, and Mary retaliated by sticking out her tongue. Gaignun shook his head, the edges of his lips twitching into a faint smile.

"I trust you will be able to make that into a story of half truths to appease everyone?"

"Of course. The story will no doubt run along the lines she was kidnapped by an unknown person or persons, and it is believed that during her captivity she was implanted with a virus to make her attack the Little Master."

"Yeah, an' since she spent time on Asteroid Pleroma, we could also hint it was the work of U-TIC. Then we could add the bit about her wanting the house arrest so that the virus wouldn't make her hurt him again."

"Nice thinking, Shelley, Mary."

"Thanks."

"Thank you, Master Gaignun."

"I believe I will turn in now. Keep me posted on Jr.'s condition, and please place a security detail out here. I don't want him up until we're sure the poison won't weaken him too badly."

"Of course," said Shelley. "I'll get on that right away."

"An' I'm goin' up to the bridge to tell them what's goin' on," Mary added.

"Good work once again. Good evening."

"Night."

"Goodnight."

On his way back to his rooms he stopped by MOMO's new quarters, away from the Residential Area. With a solemn nod to Ziggy, who had insisted on being posted there, he entered the room. She was sitting with her back to the door, reading a novel on the computer.

"Are the quarters acceptable?" he asked her. She turned, smiled, and nodded.

"They're very nice," she said. "Thanks again for doing this."

"Not a problem. I, too, would like to make sure that Jr. is safe. Unfortunately, the crew heard about your predicament."

"Oh no." Her face fell, and he smiled gently.

"Don't worry. I had Mary and Shelley concoct a story about how you were kidnapped by person or persons unknown and implanted with a virus that made you attack Jr. Then, when you found out, you willingly placed yourself under arrest."

"It's the truth, at least, just not the whole truth."

"Since none of us will be going to court over this incident, it hardly matters."

"That's true," she said. "Is that all?"

"For now," he said. "I will check in on you tomorrow."

"Thank you. And, if you see Jr., please…please give him my best wishes for a speedy recovery."

"Of course. But I rather think he already knows your thoughts are with him." And he left the room, leaving her to ponder what exactly he meant by that. As if the entire Durandal hadn't already figured it out. It was just up to Jr. and MOMO to catch up.

---

Author's Note: So, yeah, this chapter was pretty much Jr. and MOMO, I'll admit. While they are the main pairing, I intend to focus a little more on the others and their reactions to what happened next chapter (as well as getting into what happened to Jin and Canaan from a couple of chapters ago).


	14. Identity Crisis

**Xenosaga: Gottlicher Eingriff**

**Chapter Fourteen: Identity Crisis**

It was an exhausted, battered and bruised Canaan and Jin that returned to Representative Helmer's office. Their clothing was torn, a few of Jin's cuts still had dried blood around them, and their demeanors were downcast.

"What the hell – are you alright?" he asked, startled by their appearance.

"Our injuries were attended to briefly, but a more thorough treatment will be required after our report," Canaan said. "This is too important to wait for."

"Oh?" questioned Helmer. "What were you able to discover?"

"As you suspected, Margulis was running some sort of operation there, although I doubt they're going to stay much longer. We caused quite an explosion with our escape."

"Yes, I had heard something to that effect on the news last night," Helmer admitted. "I was afraid that it boded poorly for you, however, so I am relieved to see the two of you alive. What else happened?"

"We found out what they're doing there, and I don't like it at all," Canaan said bluntly. Helmer raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "You see, they were using the base to manufacture Realians."

"There's nothing odd about that," Helmer said.

"Ah, but you haven't heard the worse part yet," Jin said. "They're Realians that are melded with Gnosis."

---

"I wish I knew exactly what was going on," Shion murmured. "Now there's all this talk of a virus inside of MOMO from an unknown source – Albedo – and she willingly placed herself under house arrest?"

"That doesn't seem out of character for her," Allen said politely. "She always cares about other people's wellbeing, especially Jr."

"I know that, Allen, but this whole thing bothers me. And if I'm annoyed about it, imagine how MOMO must feel about what she did, even unknowingly. Then there's the fact that she and Jr. have been so distant toward each other recently – "

"But there's nothing we can do, Shion," he said firmly. "It's out of our hands right now. Jr. knows that MOMO would never do it purposefully, even if she has been avoiding him. If he didn't he wouldn't have met with her alone after we left, would he?"

"You're right," Shion said. "I didn't realize you were quite so insightful, otherwise I'd have started talking to you about these kinds of things a long time ago."

Allen blushed lightly, but didn't say anything.

"Oh, all of this sitting around is leaving me nothing left to do but worry," Shion mumbled, resting her head in her hands.

Looking back on it Allen would never be able to identify what exactly it was that prompted him to speak up, but to his mental horror his own voice emitted from his larynx with a casual suggestion.

"Would you like to go to dinner?"

---

True to his word Gaignun returned to see MOMO the next morning, rested and ready with good news. MOMO, on the other hand, had spent a restless night trying to puzzle out the meaning of his parting words.

It wasn't possible for Gaignun to know about the odd mindlink she had, was it? No, of course it couldn't be…although it would explain his parting words. But how would he find out if she didn't tell anyone? Unless he too could hear her the way she heard Jr., unless this link worked in multiple directions.

Over and over and over again, a broken record in her mind the thoughts chased each other throughout the night.

When the soft knock came to her door she blearily opened her eyes.

"Uh?" she called out, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"MOMO? It's Gaignun. May I come in a moment?"

"Sure, just give me a minute please," she called back, and then threw back her covers. In record time she was out of her nightgown and into her day clothes. Smoothing down the front of her rumpled shirt she made her way to the door, and called through to him.

"Ready."

With a whoosh the door opened, and in stepped the head of the Kukai Foundation. He looked around the room a moment before his dark eyes came to rest on her.

"I see you're getting along well," he commented, moving further into the room, MOMO following a few paces behind him.

"Everything is very nice, much nicer than I expected. Thank you again."

"It's nothing. No one considers you an enemy, MOMO. I just want to make sure that you know that. We all want to make sure you know that."

"I do realize that, but _I_ still consider myself an enemy."

He smiled a small, genuine smile. "I know exactly what you mean."

No one ever spoke of the events that had occurred immediately after the giant Gnosis had appeared, but it was still in the back of their minds. Gaignun's possession and the following, near fatal exorcism. They had worked everything out in the end, but it had been close – too close.

"But that subject is too dreary for what I have to say. Jr. has been making an excellent recovery, and he has returned to his regular schedule without any undue stress."

"That's wonderful! Please, tell him I'm so happy."

"Tell him yourself. He said he wanted to see you later today, whenever you have time available."

Her eyes widened, and she stepped backward, flailing her arms in protest. "No, no, no, no, no…"

"Now, before you even finished that sentence, you should realize that he will be very upset if you refuse to see him. I know you don't want to make him feel that way, do you?"

It was a rhetorical question.

"I'll tell him to drop by sometime after your dinner. That should give you time to collect yourself, shouldn't it?"

She nodded mutely.

"Good day then."

"Goodbye, Gaignun."

He turned to leave, but MOMO suddenly reached out her hand and grabbed his sleeve. He looked at her from the depths of his unreadable eyes, and she looked back at him. She was nervous, but this was something she needed to ask, needed to hear.

"How do you live with it?" she asked, her voice so quiet she wasn't even sure he could hear her. "How do you keep going from day to day? I keep trying and trying to remind myself I didn't mean to, I didn't want to, but that doesn't change the fact that I did it. So how did you live with your guilt? How did you keep moving to the future instead of standing in the past?"

Gaignun looked at her a moment, not with confusion or annoyance or even pity, but with understanding, and MOMO suddenly didn't feel as ridiculous for her question.

"The same way everyone else does, MOMO," he said quietly, gently. "One step at a time."

---

"What?" Shion asked, not entirely sure she'd heard him correctly. From the look on Allen's face _he_ wasn't even sure he'd heard correctly. He covered it well, though.

"I mean, it would be something to do…and dinnertime is almost here…and well, I mean, we've been getting along so well recently, and…well…"

She was utterly speechless. From what she knew of Allen it just didn't fit his style to be so bold. But it wasn't exactly a bad thing, either.

"I'd like it if you said yes," he added hopefully in a small voice, and with that he was back to being the Allen that she'd worked with for so long.

"Allen, I'd love to," she said brightly, standing up. "Where shall we go?"

---

"Might I have a moment of your time, chaos?" asked a curious voice from behind him, breaking into his thoughts as he sat at a booth within the Iron Man, eating a sandwich. He turned and was slightly surprised to find that KOS-MOS was standing there. Despite the formal phrasing chaos knew he'd heard a hint of confusion, and therefore emotion, in her voice.

"Anytime, KOS-MOS," he said, and gestured to the seat across from his. She accepted it without hesitation, so different from the confused android that had appeared at his quarters on the Dammerung all those weeks ago. "What's on your mind?"

She didn't answer right away, instead choosing to fiddle with the saltshaker that had been sitting on the brown plastic table before her. It must have held some deeper meaning, because her red eyes followed it with interest.

Much as he followed her movements with interest, trying to interpret the deeper meaning in those. She was certainly freer than she had been, no doubt because she had already be summoned by Gabriel once. And that didn't bode well at all. Something was certainly happening, and it had something to do with the attack on Jr., he was sure of it… Replacing the saltshaker, KOS-MOS looked back up at him.

"I do not entirely know," she admitted. "Ever since my final mission from Vector, things have been happening that I am not entirely sure of. Such as now. I think…no, I believe that I am starting to _feel_." She said the word with a reverence that chaos could not appreciate fully. "When I heard what had happened to Jr. my circuits began to misfire, leaving me disoriented without direction."

"Why do you sound almost worried?" he asked softly.

"Because it is not right," she insisted. "I am an android that has been built to function on logic, and the scientific data that my sensors gather. If I no longer function on data, but on the fanciful whims of these…feelings…then what am I?"

"Oh," he said suddenly, as the pieces fell together in his head. "You mean that everything you used to define yourself is gone, and you have no idea where that leaves you?"

"Yes, that was well put," KOS-MOS acknowledged. "I have lost a sense of KOS-MOS' definition, and therefore I have lost myself as well. I knew that you would be able to understand this. Logically I should not have, because there is no precedent of such an incident, but I knew."

"I suppose it's based a little on experience," he said. "You remember when I told you all about where I come from, right?"

"Of course. You come from a higher plane of existence to be a mediator between the factions of your own race."

"Yes, but before that we were all one entire group watching over the human race, guarding against the Gnosis threat that had come from our own plane. Part of our penance, in a way, although the lesser ones still managed to come to Lost Jerusalem. But they were never anything more than a ghostly image glimpsed in the dead of night.

"The point of my story was that before humanity became practitioners of the sciences they were people who believed in us and the Gnosis, and begged us to watch over them and protect them. But as the years went on, and as they began to have a toddler's grasp on the world around them, they lost interest in us.

"And here was my problem. I was always seen as their protector, a guardian against the Gnosis – or ghosts, as they were called – and now I wasn't asked to do that anymore."

"What did you do?" KOS-MOS asked.

"It was hard, but I had to reevaluate myself and what I wanted out of life. They can take away your identity, KOS-MOS, but they can't take away your innermost self. And I found that what I can do is still help the people who rely on me, and to make sure that what I do doesn't harm people. I found something just as worthy, you see."

"So you are saying that I need a goal." She said it in a cold, hard, logical voice, and chaos immediately corrected her. These things weren't just about data points or getting from A to B.

"Well, not only that. You can't live life goal to goal. What you need is to look at yourself, and your experiences, and decided what kind of person you want to be remembered as. You need something that defines you, some infallible logic that will always be the core of your actions and words."

"I need a soul," KOS-MOS said suddenly, looking back at the saltshaker. "But those are for the living; I am not alive."

"The definition of alive isn't based purely on the ability to bleed when you get cut. Its more like you are conscious, and aware, and you make the most of what you have. There can be a soul in any conscious thing, KOS-MOS. And that includes you."

She pondered that awhile longer, and chaos took the opportunity to ponder her. She had come a long way in such a short amount of time. He knew she had what it took to complete her true final mission – the question was, did she have what it took to survive? To do that, she would need a sense of herself and her place.

"Will you help me?" she questioned suddenly, and chaos looked at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Will you help me? I realize that I need to figure part of this out on my own. But you must be able to show me the right direction," KOS-MOS reasoned.

"KOS-MOS, this is going to take a lot of searching, and most of it will take place within yourself. I cannot do that."

She looked at him a moment, and then frowned at him, her eyes slightly narrowed. chaos, completely taken aback by the expression, stared at her.

"What…?" he tried, but words failed him.

"Allen told me this face is for expressing annoyance to someone. I am annoyed with you. Therefore, to express my annoyance, I make this face."

He tried to stop himself, he really did. But it was just so funny, and her voice when she explained herself – like an exasperated teacher speaking to a petulant child – was just too wonderful. He started to laugh quietly.

"There is no reason for your humor, unless I have made a mistake."

"No, no, it's not that. Your face was correct…I just found it amusing to come from you."

"Why?"

"Because when people do things that are unexpected, they generally tend to be amusing."

"Hmm." She pondered that a moment, adding it to what she still no doubt called her database – although she would eventually call it her mind and memories. "Perhaps I should include these facial expressions into my new self so that my annoyance can be conveyed correctly next time."

"Don't worry about it, KOS-MOS. I did feel some annoyance coming from you," he added, in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Has your mirth improved your answer?" she demanded, refusing to be sidetracked from her original query, and he smiled at her.

"You know, KOS-MOS, I rather think it has."

---

Twenty minutes later found Allen and Shion in the Iron Man at a small table, much to his unending surprise. Shion was looking at her menu, but he was finding it hard to concentrate. In all his days he'd never expected to be on an almost-date with her of all people. Then again, until recently he'd never imagined calling her anything other than Chief, so perhaps it wasn't too surprising.

"Thanks for asking me to come with you, Allen," Shion said as she set her menu aside. "It's really nice to get out like this and just get your mind off of things for a while. I feel like it has been forever since I was able to do this."

"You're welcome, anytime." What else was there to say?

"…" Shion went back to her menu, but her eyes didn't move. Unable to stand the silence, Allen decided it was his turn to try and say something.

"So, have you eaten here often? I've only been here once."

"Oh yes. It has some of the best food here, and all of it is so diverse. You don't really see too many places that can create different varieties of food that actually taste good. Mostly they either specialize in one food, or it all tastes the same – bland."

"What I've had here before was anything but bland," he said. "I had a great cheeseburger here the other day."

"Is that what you're getting now?" Shion asked.

"Oh, no, not at all! I'm going for something a little more dinner-like," Allen said quickly. After all these years he wasn't going to be too casual about this.

"Then what will you get? I'm thinking curry myself."

"I don't know yet. There are so many good choices!"

In reality he hadn't heard of half of these foods, just standards like cheeseburgers and chili, but those weren't impressive enough for him to order in front of Shion. No, he needed to pick something that sounded impressive, but not too scary.

When the waitress came ten minutes later Allen still hadn't decided on something to eat. With Bonnie glaring at him, stylus poised expectantly over the sensor screen in her hand, Allen looked down at the screen with the intention of ordering the first thing he found.

"Er, just some of this chicken vindaloo with a glass of water, please," he said. Chicken always tasted good. Bonnie merely huffed and scribbled down the order before stalking away, her pink dress swishing along with her movements. Shion, on the other hand, was looking at him with surprise on her face. "What?"

"N-nothing, really… I was just surprised that you ordered a dish like that," she admitted. Allen frowned.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well, there's nothing wrong with it, really. It's just something that I've always heard was really, really spicy."

Allen looked back down at the electronic screen before him, trying to keep the horror and panic off his face. Sure enough, next to the title of the dish, mocking him openly, were two small little bright red peppers – indicators of extra spicy foods.

'_Oh no.'_

And this was it. His first 'date' with Shion, and he was going to blow the whole thing by trying to eat enough of some spicy food to make it look like he had enjoyed it, and with nothing but a glass of water.

He was a goner.

---

Jr. stood in front of her door, feeling awkward and out of place. This was the first chance he'd had to talk to her properly since his coma and resulting bizarre dream. During the long hours spent recovering he had thought long and hard about himself, about what he wanted to do and what he needed to do.

Sometime well into the third hour of this inner reflection he'd realized that he wasn't going to quite feel better until he resolved his dilemma with MOMO and the sudden gap between them.

At around hour five he'd recognized that there was still the issue of his own promises, but at five and a half he'd made that null and voice when he decided that at during her abduction to the Song of Nephilim when he would have willing died for her, instead of just watching over her like Sakura said, was when it hadn't been just a promise any more.

Now here he was, knocking on her door. Her footsteps neared, and he quickly removed the confusion and frustration from his face as the door whooshed open. Her head peeked out, pink strands flying from the sudden movement as her golden eyes processed him silently.

"Err, hey."

"Hello, Jr. Gaignun said you were feeling better."

"Yeah, I am."

There was silence as he watched her, and she watched him.

"He also said you wanted to talk to me…?" she prompted, and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I do. Can I come in please?"

"Perhaps you'd better not," she said hesitantly. "I don't want to hurt you again."

"MOMO, what I want to say is just for you to hear. Besides, what going to happen to me? Nothing," he answered before she could even open her mouth. Without waiting for further argument he walked inside, and flopped down on the couch she had.

"You know, there are a lot of crewmen who envy you getting your own room like this. They're even considering their own 'temporary insanity' just to get one." She didn't even smile, just stood near the door wringing her hands, and he frowned at her. "C'mon, MOMO, I'm trying here. But you need to help too."

"What are you doing here, Jr.?" she asked quietly, settling herself on a chair across the room from him, her hands folded in front of her and her back stiff and straight. "I don't understand it. I almost killed you. So what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, looking at her curiously. She didn't respond. "I wanted to see _you_." He pointed at her for emphasis.

"I see." Her tone implied that she, in fact, did not.

"C'mon, MOMO, I've been worried about you. First you ignore me, then you're worried about me, and then you ignore me again – I just don't get it. Can't you tell me what's wrong? Was it something I did, or said?" He jumped up, and started to pace around her room. It was a decent size, but some how now that he was worked up it seemed too small.

"No, not at all. Its all been my fault," she said.

"Whoa, back up a step. I'm not here to play the blame game. If I didn't offend you with some word or action, then everything is okay. Why don't you stop sulking in here, and maybe we can go out somewhere. I know you love the beach a lot," he added hopefully, stopping to look at her.

"I don't want to risk it. I'm sorry Jr. You keep trying so hard, but it isn't that simple anymore. I don't want to do something that I can't control." She looked at him, her golden eyes pleading with him.

"Okay, I'll take a rain check," he admitted grudgingly. "But we could do something here, right? With Ziggy standing guard, what could go wrong? Or he could come watch a movie with us or something!"

"But…but…" She still looked unsure. He walked around in front of her, and knelt down to look right into her eyes, his hands reached out to clasp hers, trying to convey his sincerity.

"MOMO, it'll be okay. Really it will, you'll see. And then things will go back exactly the way they were. Well, maybe not _exactly…_ but pretty damn close. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that happens. You have to believe me on this."

She silently extricated her hands from his, and for a moment he thought he'd failed again. But then she reached out, and gently pressed one pale hand to his cheek, and smiled ever so slightly.

"I do."

---

"Why, isn't that Allen and Shion over there?" asked chaos, leaning to the side to look at something behind KOS-MOS. She turned curiously, and was surprised to find that Shion and Allen had indeed entered the establishment without her sensors alerting her. In fact, if she was to judge from their current state, they had been here for quite a while. This was getting to be most annoying.

"Affirmative," she responded flatly, and chaos turned his eyes to her.

"Hey, it's alright, KOS-MOS. This is the sort of thing most people have to live with."

"I don't want to be most people," KOS-MOS said. "I don't want to lose that part of me that is a fighter, chaos. I can reinvent a part of myself, but not the whole thing. I have to keep this part, I _need _to keep it."

"Don't worry about it so much, KOS-MOS," chaos said soothingly. "You won't have to. Some of your abilities may decrease over time, but you can make up for that with sheer determination, I know you can."

KOS-MOS continued to watch Shion and Allen a moment more, watching Bonnie leave their table and an expression of concealed dismay flicker across Allen's face as his head snapped down to the menu again. While he wasn't looking a shadow of a smile crossed Shion's face, so faint KOS-MOS wasn't entirely sure she saw it.

_I don't have to watch over you anymore._

The thought jolted her mentally. That had been a main parameter of her mission – to protect Vector personnel, especially her creator Shion Uzuki. But that wasn't her focus, her requirement anymore. But she still wanted to, and it was her choice now.

But there was more she wanted to do as well.

Finally she turned back to chaos, who was still watching her. He stood up, placed some money on the table, and stepped out of the booth. He stood next to her, and extended his hand to her.

"Come on, KOS-MOS. You'll still be watching her, but you should live for yourself too. As a mother, your mother, she understands that someday you have to leave her, to learn how to live for yourself. Don't you want to make her proud?"

"I will," KOS-MOS said, standing. It was a statement of fact, and chaos smiled gently at her conviction.

"I know. We both know."


	15. Looking Up

**Xenosaga: Gottlicher Eingriff**

**Chapter Fifteen: Looking Up**

"Well, you know what they say about trying new foods. We have to do that. Besides, spicy doesn't usually bother me that much, you know? So I wasn't really too worried about it. I'm sure it'll be awesome, totally awesome."

_Okay, brain, shut up _now

They had barely been in the restaurant fifteen minutes and he was already making a complete idiot of himself. That certainly didn't bode well for the rest of the date – DINNER! That's all it was, right? Just dinner, like friends.

"Allen, you're rambling."

"Sign of an active mind," he said without delay. Shion blinked.

"Oh…is it really?"

"Definitely."

_Is it too late to run away from here screaming like a little girl?_

"Anyway…" Shion trailed off. Allen tried desperately to look anywhere but directly at the woman across from him. His eyes settled on back of KOS-MOS as she walked out the door.

"Hey, look at that!"

"Was that KOS-MOS?" Shion said at almost the exact same time.

"Do you know any other tall, blue-haired, red-eyed women on the Kukai Foundation?"

"I wonder what she was doing here. She doesn't need to eat food, or drink anything. She couldn't even if she wanted to because she'd damage her circuits. How odd."

"Maybe she was…" Allen bit off the tail end of that statement, just in time to keep himself from saying something embarrassing.

"Maybe she was what?" Shion asked, her full attention on him now. _And to think I used to want that._

"Err, nothing." _I sound so intelligent._ He was currently fighting the urge to slap himself stupid, and he was barely succeeding.

"Allen…" she said, a slight smile hovering around the edges of her lips, "are you nervous?"

"Nervous?" _Did my voice just squeak?_ "Ha! That's ridiculous. Its just two old friends sitting here having dinner." _Of _course _I don't have a crush on you, that's ridiculous._ "Ah, but I didn't mean that you're old or anything, it was just an indication of the fact that we've known each other for a really long time now, and – "

"I know that, Allen." Was it his imagination, or was she smiling at him, as though she were amused by his panic attack? No, Shion wasn't that sadistic…right?

The sudden silence of his brain was deafening.

Time for a new subject.

"No-nothing weird about this da – dinner! Dinner!" _Higher deity, strike me down now._

"No, there isn't anything unusual about that," Shion said, taking a sip of her water. "So, what do you think about the current situation? From what chaos has said we're might have to open a gate to a place no man has disturbed in over four thousand years."

"Which is kind of exciting and scary at the same time," Allen admitted, thankful that they had moved onto a new and less personal subject.

"I mean, if all of those seals are opened, we won't have any choice. And then we'll be in violation of laws, and fighting something far more sinister than any of the other warriors we've fought before."

"It'll be tough, that's for sure. I don't think any of us really know what to do once we get there…if we get there."

"I'm sure we'll all get there all right…I'm just a little worried that we won't all leave."

Allen knew he had to say something, but he was never good with words, especially around Shion. "It's going to be dangerous, isn't it? I understood was chaos was saying, but to suddenly be faced with all of this is really…frightening."

"I just get so angry, you know? I mean, up until now, what I was trying to do was clear. First I had to help KOS-MOS, and then I knew that people like U-TIC and Ormus had to be stopped before they got out of hand, but this is an entirely different species, a group of beings from a different dimension!" She was practically shouting now, but at the curious glances of their neighbors lowered her voice.

"Shion, I…"

"It's just that," she continued, as though she hadn't heard him, "I can't help feeling lost. All I know is that the answers to all our questions is out there, on Lost Jerusalem. But once we get there, can we find what we're looking for? Will we be able to stop these people? And what about the personal cost? Not knowing is what bothers me the most."

"You're pretty lucky, you know that, right?'

"Huh?" Shion looked up at him, startled, her eyes blinking rapidly as though until that very moment she had forgotten he was there.

"I've spent my entire life wondering where I am, and where I'm going. I've never had a moment in which I completely understood anything. While all of you guys have been out there, battling Gnosis and all the other people trying to unsettle the galaxy, I've just been sitting around waiting for it to end, waiting for the familiar unknowns to come back."

"You've helped us a lot, though."

"Yeah, I have, but for selfish reasons, not noble ones. I did it just because I was personally involved, because there was no way for me to give someone else the responsibility or the blame. I never for a moment thought, 'Wow, I want to try and help everyone' like the rest of you." Allen sighed, a little embarrassed. He hadn't meant to start talking about things like that with her. They were his personal problems, not hers.

_Yeah, just a simple dinner. Why the hell do I keep complicating things? She'll be annoyed after this, I just know it…_

"I guess what I was trying to say is this. No one knows everything. Most people are like me, in that they just wait for someone to come along and tell them where to go, and what would be the best thing to do in any given situation. It's not always right to lead your life like that, but sometimes you have to, because sitting around pondering what may or may not be behind the door can cause more problems that it solves."

There was silence, and Allen felt like punching himself, screaming, crying, and running all at the same time. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Shion spoke.

"I think that's the most honest thing you've ever said to me."

"Huh? You're not mad?"

"Why would I be, silly?" she said, laughing happily as she did so. "We've been acquaintances for as long as I can remember, but very rarely did you ever touch on anything more personal that our job. It's a really…nice side of you." She was smiling now, more so than he had seen in recent years.

"…thanks," he managed faintly.

Maybe everything was going to be fine.

---

"I'm going to try to come and see you again tomorrow, MOMO, and I'll make sure that I tell you everything that happens."

"Okay. I miss knowing what's going on around the Durandal," the young Realian admitted. "And tell everyone that I miss them terribly."

"I'm sure that they know that," Jr. said seriously. "But I'll remind them, if that's what you want."

"Yes, please…" she whispered quietly. MOMO still looked nervous, and Jr. resisted the urge to beat his head against a hard surface.

"I really don't blame you, MOMO, and I don't believe that you consciously did anything."

"I know that. I just can't help feeling like I should have deflected the trap Albedo placed, that I should have been stronger."

"Stronger? All of us combined, and that includes KOS-MOS, couldn't defeat him the first couple of times that we faced him. In fact, it wasn't until I faced his weakened and defeated form that I managed to stop him – although if he hadn't used his ether to help me instead of himself I don't know what would have happened in that battle.

"My point is that you shouldn't worry so much. We know it was hard, and that you did your best. We don't – _I_ don't – expect any more or less of you."

"Okay," MOMO said, the faintest impression of a smile forming on her lips. "I had a lot of fun today."

"Me too," Jr. said, flashing a cocky grin to offset her shy smile. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yes!" she said, waving goodbye before she shut the door. Jr. walked away, secretly pleased with himself.

"I think things are looking up," he muttered to no one in particular.

---

It was the moment Allen had been dreading. He had tried so hard to forget about the predicament that he was forced into, he laughed and joked with Shion, he surreptitiously patted away the sweat with a napkin when she wasn't looking, and even excused himself from the table to complete deep breathing exercises in the hallway near the bathroom – much to the chagrin of a passing gentleman.

Still the inevitable came. It was the twenty-third hour, Judgment Day and the final countdown, all rolled into one giant mass of terrible destruction. If he listened hard enough he could hear the approaching hooves of the Four Harbingers of the Apocalypse…

…or, in this case, the click of heels as Bonnie arrived with their food.

For a wild moment Allen swore he saw a hood and horns appear around her head, but he shook the image off. That was utter nonsense.

He looked down at his plate curiously, moving the food around a bit. When it didn't suddenly jump at him or spontaneously combust he began to feel a little better. During the time he had been pondering his food, Shion had started to eat hers.

"Is something wrong, Allen?"

"Of course not! I was just…sampling the smell. You can always tell good food by the smell."

"That's true. I rarely buy anything if the smell is repulsive, regardless of whether or not the food may actually taste good."

She started in on her dinner, and Allen knew that he would have to try his food before she started to get suspicious. Cautiously, as though afraid that it would bite him, he poked the food. When his fork didn't collapse into a melted puddle he felt a little braver. Cutting off a small portion with the edge of his fork, he stuck it into his mouth.

And chewed.

And swallowed.

_This isn't spicy at all,_ he realized, and sent up a quick prayer to whoever had answered his desperate plea. Feeling a lot braver, he stuck a whole piece into his mouth. This piece wasn't spicy either! Allen resisted the urge to get up and perform a victory dance.

"Is it good?" Shion asked from across the table. "It isn't too spicy, is it?"

"No, not at all!" he said, grinning. "Just the way I like it."

Fortunately for Allen, the rest of the dinner passed smoothly, as though it were trying to make up for the panic and awkward conversation that had taken place earlier. Allen kept the conversation neutral, focusing instead on mundane matters like Miyuki's latest scheme and the latest films.

Shion was gathering her things and turning to leave when a thought seemed to strike her. She turned around, and Allen tried to control the nervousness on his face.

"Thanks for dinner. It was great. And I had a great time."

"What?" _How can she say that so seriously?_

"And don't feel bad about how nervous you were. It was actually kind of cute."

"What?"

"Really. Its one of the things I love about you."

"What?" He was on autopilot and Cloud 9 all at the same time.

"Night!" she called cheerfully, and waved goodbye as she hurried out the door to find KOS-MOS.

"…did she really mean that the way it sounded?" he asked his plate seriously.

The plate didn't have an answer.

---

"You seem happy, Little Master."

"I am happy, Mary. Things are looking up, for once, and I intend to keep it that way."

"Sir, there is a call from Representative Helmer."

"Goddamn it, he's ruining my plans already!"

Mary and Shelley turned to look at him, and he grinned sheepishly. It had been such a good day, and now he was calling. And Helmer rarely called unless there was something important to talk about.

"Shall I put the call on your screen?"

"…yeah. And call Gaignun too. He'll want to hear about this."

Jr. forced himself to smile for the camera as the Representative came onto the screen. His smile dropped into artic temperatures as he noticed Jin and Canaan standing behind him. Obviously this was worse than usual. Even the generally affable Jin was looking pale and serious behind the frowning Helmer.

"You may want to get the word out to everyone," he said without preamble – another bad sign. He always skipped the pleasantries in very dire situations. "We have a serious topic to discuss."

"I'll get right on that," Jr. said. He turned to Shelley, but she was already reaching her perfectly manicured hand toward the switch which controlled the P.A. system.

"_Will Master Gaignun, Shion, Allen, Ziggy, chaos, and KOS-MOS please report to the bridge? Repeat…"_

"Who called?" asked Gaignun, nearly causing Jr. to jump at his sudden appearance.

"It's Helmer. Should I move it to the large screen?"

"Yes."

Within a matter of moments the rest of their group had assembled, and Jr. tried his best to ignore MOMO's conspicuous absence. Helmer looked at them, his eyes betraying nothing of what he felt.

"As you may have been aware, I sent both Canaan and Captain Uzuki here on a mission to ascertain what exactly was happening at a facility I believed to be run by remnants of the U-TIC organization. The results of his investigation were very disheartening." He turned to the two men standing behind him, gesturing toward the screen. "Perhaps one of you could explain it better?"

"I will," Canaan said, stepping forward. "When we were in the facility in question both Captain Uzuki and I were surprised to realize that they were performing illegal experiments on a wide variety of Realians."

"I'm almost afraid to ask but…what kind of illegal experiments?" questioned Allen, looking around nervously from his spot next to Shion."

"They were melding Realians with Gnosis."

"Are you referring to what happens to people who have been attacked by Gnosis who don't die? Those people who slowly turn into Gnosis and then die because the transformation is such a strain on their systems?" asked Shelley from her seat behind Gaignun. Canaan frowned sadly at her.

"Unfortunately this goes beyond that. In this case whatever they did to those Realians was successful, because each one of them had become a strange hybrid of the two. All of the subjects that we saw were still alive."

"What would be the point of such a thing?" Shion asked. "This just seems to be meaningless destruction. How is a Realian-Gnosis hybrid any help whatsoever?"

"Because of the gateway," chaos said suddenly. "The standard route to Lost Jerusalem has been sealed away on that side. To enter the space around Lost Jerusalem we must use the gateway the Gnosis created to move about freely, a gateway that is a part of another dimension, and unseal the standard route from there for others to pass through."

"That's makes a twisted kind of sense," Gaignun agreed. "If they were part Gnosis then they too would be able to freely use this gateway, plus all Realians have been programmed to obey orders, and if necessary, be remotely controlled. They're just disposable soldiers to these people."

"So what are we supposed to do? Go find a friendly Gnosis and bond with it? That'll go well. We could bring them flowers and candies to get on their good sides!" Jr. grumbled sarcastically. "Why, Ms. Gnosis, you look lovely this evening! Might I suggest we start with a quaint little French place, or perhaps you'd prefer a type of food that is a little more…human tasting?"

Gaignun sighed impatiently. "I'm sure that chaos isn't foolish enough to suggest that we ourselves become like that."

"You're a little off topic anyway," Jin interjected from the screen. "They've already left their base, which means that they're probably going to move to their first target soon. We need to start planning a way to intercept them."

"We've figured that part out already," Gaignun said. "We in the midst of locating the gateway they're searching for, and then we'll be there to confront them. But what we need from you, Helmer, is to get together any task force that you can. Once we get the gateway open we'll need a backup force ready incase there is more of a problem than we anticipate."

"I can handle that part just fine. Too many people in the Federation feel that there has been a very passive stance taken recently. I'm sure that with just a little push others would be more than willing to assist us with getting rid of all these Gnosis once and for all. What exactly should I tell them you're planning?"

"To stop them at the source, naturally. Is there any other way to prevent further contamination?"

"True, true." Helmer sighed, and he suddenly seemed years older. "I swear this has taken years off my life."

"Off all our lives," Gaignun agreed. "Will you be keeping Canaan and Captain Uzuki there?"

"No, we don't need them anymore. I'll send them over with you; I have a feeling they would be a tad more useful there anyway."

"Most likely. I'll send over the coordinates."

"Sendin' 'em now, Master Gaignun!" Mary chirped, her fingers flying over her keyboard.

"Is there anything else we should be aware of?"

"Yes, actually," Canaan said. "I hacked what was left of their mainframe and discovered some old reports. Apparently they had two Realians that were above average successes; these two were able to completely suppress all outward signs of the Gnosis on their bodies. The reason for this was some sort of chemical found only in their systems. Anything more specific was lost when they started to destroy the mainframe."

"That is not good. That means any Realian is suspect!" Allen wailed, and Jr. sent him a death glare._ Way to point out the freakin' obvious_, he thought darkly. _I am so not telling MOMO about this._

"Not any Realian," Canaan said. "We can infer that it isn't one of the mass produced brands because then they would be able to make more than two. The flip side is that someone like MOMO can't be the test subject in question because there is only one of her, and the report specifies two. Therefore the Realians would have to be ones that were limited editions or some such thing, perhaps remnants from ages ago."

"That does limit it a little bit. These 100-series are mass produced, so we don't need to worry about any of them."

"Don't question our loyalty!" chimed in Akina and Amara from the front, turning so that they too could glare at Allen, who shrunk back behind Shion.

"We wouldn't assume such a thing," Gaignun said soothingly. "I hope our next conversation has better news, Helmer."

"You and me both," he said, chuckling. "We'd both better get a move on before something terrible happens. Talk to you soon."

"Of course." The link was terminated, and they stood around a few moments more, unable to completely process this information. Was another problem out there somewhere, waiting for them to pass by?

"We won't get anything done standing around here," Gaignun said. "Ziggy, you may return to your previous duties. Shion, Allen, KOS-MOS, chaos, any assistance you can lend to my analysis team would be most appreciated. The sooner we find this seal the better. Jr., I want you to come help me prepare the Durandal for this battle."

"Evacuating all non-combat personnel?"

"That's the first step in a very long list," Gaignun said wearily as the others descended in the lift. "Shelley, Mary, you'll make sure we are stocked up on supplies and munitions? I will head to the Foundation to look for any volunteers that may be willing to lend their assistance."

"This is why you're the leader, Gaignun. I don't have the patience for all this planning."

"That has been made painfully clear in the past," Gaignun said, smiling a little. Jr. snorted.

"Whatever. I'm getting the evacuation done."

"Good."

---

"I just can't believe that anyone would do such a thing!" Shion said, horrified, as the four made their way to the analysis room. Allen bowed his head sadly.

"This galaxy has some terrible people in it," he agreed.

"But that shouldn't get you down too much. After all, the rest of us are here to make sure that they don't get away with the crimes that they've committed," chaos said.

"Still…I can't help thinking about those poor Realians. Isn't there anyway to undo what's been done to them?"

"Not with current medical standards," chaos said. "Even my abilities don't extend that far. I once knew someone who could, but she's…"

"She's what?" Shion asked when he didn't continue.

"She's sleeping," KOS-MOS said, and chaos nodded thoughtfully.

"I guess that the simple version would be to say that she's sleeping until its time for her to wake up again. As long as she's asleep, Lost Jerusalem is frozen in time."

"Maybe I'm missing something here, but why? What does it matter whether time moves forward or stays still?" Allen asked.

"Because without her the planet would become so decrepit that humanity would never be able to return. I can't explain this fully, not yet, but suffice to say that Lost Jerusalem can't fall. That would bode ill for all of us."

"That's even more confusing and cryptic!" grumbled Shion, but she didn't pry further. If chaos couldn't or wouldn't explain yet, then she'd wait. Sooner or later he was going to explain it properly though. And that was a promise.

"So, where do you think this seal is, chaos?" Allen asked, jumping in to lighten the mood, and Shion smiled fondly. He really could be perceptive when he tried.

"I would assume on some of the planets that were the original refuges for those who fled Lost Jerusalem would be a safe bet. I am sure I know where the actual Gnosis gateway is, though. I just hope the seal isn't on a planet that has been taken by the Gnosis, although I fear that is the case. After all, they know where the seals are."

"But the gateway itself is a problem. I can enter it, but you cannot," KOS-MOS said.

"That's true; like Jr. said, we aren't part Gnosis."

"Oh, I have an idea about that too. All in good time. Although I think MOMO already knows; she gave me the inspiration, after all." And with that chaos entered the analysis room, leaving Shion and Allen to look at each other bewildered.

"He was enjoying that way too much," Shion grumbled.

---

Bonnie arrived at her home that night to find a small white card taped to her door. She opened it, and read the scribbled message curiously. Then she made a big show of tossing the card aside like a used tissue, and turning her nose up into the air snobbishly. She was sure her pretend audience would be giving her a high Acting Award.

"I'm not nice, Miss Uzuki," Bonnie grumbled half-heartedly, just for old time's sake. She'd die before admitting that she was secretly pleased with the compliment. Maybe Shion Uzuki wasn't such a bad person. After all, she'd helped her out before, and now she was complimenting her.

"What a strange woman."

_Bonnie,_

_I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say this to you earlier, but I'm sure that being the nice person you are you'll understand why I needed to leave without approaching you. Mostly, though, I wrote this letter to thank you for understanding and helping me out without causing a scene, or saying anything._

_Because I know, deep down inside, Allen and his self-esteem would never be able to live it down if he knew I was aware of his weak stomach, and changed his order to keep all the spices out of his food._

_Many Thanks,_

_Shion_


End file.
